


Heaven's Eclipse

by ShadowEmperorVergil



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: After I completely port this I will be making edits and whatnot, Also Hito is way older since it is taking place years and years into the true demon ending, Anal Sex, Angels, Angels act as how they are written in history, Demons, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Floor Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I.e Raphael is the archangel of love and kindness, Lap Sex, M/M, Manipulation, More tags to come when I know what the hell I'm doing, Swearing, This is a real long story, Trauma, Uriel the archangel of magic and knowlege etc, Wall Sex, With a splice of old english talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 66,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEmperorVergil/pseuds/ShadowEmperorVergil
Summary: A port of my Quotev fanfiction, Heaven's Eclipse. This is just about exactly the same, but there will be a bit more violence and NSFW scenes. In short, this one is a bit more mature than the original work.This fanfiction is set after the events of SMT; Nocturne, in the true demon ending. Defeating all others around him, surpassing all, the Demi-Fiend became the embodiment of chaos, a ruler. He has demanded the loyalty of nearly all demons, even those who were said to be pure, such as the order of angels. Having their loyalty in a world of darkness and chaos truly pleases him, as all that shouldn't be has come to fruition. However, through this darkened world, the archangels must persevere in their ways, and not fall to the deception and darkness of those they must now call 'compatriots'. They must hold to their ideals and faith and not fall to the insanity of darkness... But that... is easier said than done... This is a first-person story told mostly in Uriel's perspective, perspective will change in some chapters. I will be making changes and edits after completely porting this over.
Relationships: False!Raphael/Michael, Hitoshura/Michael, Hitoshura/Raphael, Hitoshura/Uriel, Lilith/Raphael, Lilith/Uriel, Mara/Michael, Mara/Raphael, Michael/Uriel, Raphael/Michael, Raphael/Uriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit about this, I wrote this for the true intention (and excuse) of writting about the SMT Archangels. I haven't seen a single fanfiction dedicated to them, so I wish to be the first to put this out here. I hope some people will enjoy this, however I do not know if others are as a fan of the archangels as I. 
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter was greatly inspired by the song: Together, Against the Sisters by Jyc Row and PrinceWhateverer. Though I am not a fan of the show, this song was beautiful and fantastic. I highly recommend listening to it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc5XBXdQbw8&list=LLqk0nWQshCypptW3hJ34ELg&index=2&t=0s

I still remember it, like it was yesterday...

Though it was countless moons ago...

The human world, Earth, was always known for its beauty and its wonderful light. Life was easily able to take one's breath away at its very sight. Especially the Garden of Eden, a place like none other on Earth. A place where heaven and earth meet. I remember being one of the guards to its gates very well, just like Gabriel was. It feels like it was... yesterday, that it happened. The Garden had life like no other place on earth... Life was so bountiful and beautiful... The fruit from the Garden was luscious and irresistible... 

There was four of us, the guardians of the directions, of the seasons, of the elements... We stood tall and proud, serving the great god of all life. He was the great source and creator of all, of all humans... The Father... The Grace. We maintained the world's order, the harmony. The day and night were bound by the dawn... We also assisted the humans by His will. After all, they were His greatest creation... His children... We also made sure His desires were being brought fourth in the material world... Were were the messengers, the guardians. Michael was the Archangel of Fire, Ruler of the South, his season was Summer. Raphael was the Archangel of Air, Ruler of the East, his season was Spring. Gabriel was the Archangel of Water, Ruler of the West, her season was Fall. I was the Archangel of Earth, Ruler of the North, and my personal season is Winter. My time of the month was September. However I relished strongly in every time of the day, every season... Being the archangel of earth is a tremendous responsibility. Raphael oversaw the dawn, Michael watched over the days of noon where the sun was the highest in the skies, Gabriel flourished in the evenings and sunset, as my main time was the mid-night and I relished in it. Thus, we maintained this harmony for countless years, thousands of years. We were the mountains, the woods, the fields... We were the rivers, the shore and the sea...

When a new day shined, rebirth and harmony rose like the sun... We all saw how the humans relished in the light, along with the life that was part of human life... That was always worth fighting for... And that was what we fought for. To protect the humans of good and their lives, and to punish the humans who chose evil. However, Raphael and I always protected and aided the life of plants and animals as well. Our work and duties were His gift to mankind. Thus, humans gave Him their devotion, their love and their loyalty.

As for myself and what I did...

I was the one who scattered the stars at sunset, at moonrise. I was also the one who aided Raphael in the time of the rising sun.

I was the one who was charged in ripening the crops and making sure the bountiful crops were harvested before the winter.

I was the one who watched over the earth and maintained whatever Mother Nature did and made sure that life flourished under my watch... The rains I helped bring was able to wash away the pain from a human's soul.

I knew and saw the past, present and future... I was known as the sharpest-sighted spirit in all of heaven, as my knowledge was endless... I taught the mysteries of magic, of alchemy and interpreted the stars to humans... What lives beneath the sun was written in the stars. 

I was known as the Prince of the Sun, the Regent of the Sun, as my form and power shone brilliantly in the sun. I was the keeper of His flame, my blade imbued with the heat of the great sun... and always relished in the afternoon sun along with Michael.

I was also known as the Angel of Terror, as I showed no mercy to those who wished to harm others and mother nature.

They, the humans, trusted our stars, our light. They were once their guide... 

.... 

But now, they art falling, along with the sun...

Today... continues to dawn in darkness. Eternal darkness. Just like all the days before, all the countless years before, and after... All life on Earth hath decayed, the sun's eclipsed forevermore... Hell, has overtaken Earth. It happened very quickly. A boy, the 'demi-fiend' by the name of Hitoshura had arisen above everyone else, dominating all... It was then he became the king of Hell, commanding all forces, having the loyalty of all demons.

And even ours. 

I am now his servant. I bring fourth his judgement to any who oppose him. And there are small forces, splinter groups, who try to resist him and his rule. I am also his... advisor, one who imparts wisdom to him, whenever he asks. But, I am not the only in my order who carries out his tasks. Michael is his top war general and he is in charge of the armies. Raphael is his personal healer. Raphael tends to the demi-fiend if he is severely injured in battle, but also provides him comfort and support when he needs it outside of battle. He also stands as the best wind magic user, above all. As for Gabriel, she is his messenger. When he wants a message across, he sends her. The rest of our order, the Dominions, the Powers, the Principalities, the Virtues... They all perform duties in overseeing his world, making sure it is maintained and that his ideals are brought fourth. The other demons has't duties and perform them as well. Even though I don't care to associate myself with those worthless beings. They can'st jeer and sneer at us, be we art more loyal and we perform our duties much more efficiently than they ever will.

Standing outside, hovering above ground, I watched the rain fall heavily from the infinite blackness that was the sky. Rain was always an occurrence, but it did nothing for the dead land. All life around was dead, nothing could be saved. No amount of rain would make a sapling sprout. After all, there was no light, no sun. There was never any thunder or lightning, the air was always cold, freezing. 

I continued staring up, feeling the cold and freezing rain upon my face before turning away. 

This was the new human world.

And it didn't bother me.

It didn't phase me.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

"Uriel. A moment, if you will." my master calls to me.

"Yes, Master?" I approach him, giving him a bow.

His pure red eyes stare into me, his slit pupils fixated onto me and I am in no fear. But in awe, almost. His eyes glow in the everlasting darkness that forever shrouds his throne room. It almost feels... blissful.

"Impart some of your wisdom to me once more... Would it be a wise idea to extend the duties of Dominions, making sure the rest of the demons do their job...? It seems some of them are getting a bit out of their league..." he lowered his eyelids, sighing softly. 

"As it would be, I think not." I shake my head. "Mind thee, we art always at odds with the rest of the demons. They think our order is nothing but mindless puppets. Our words phase them not. But, theirs... it is same for us... Our order hath their own duties, and they stand higher than those reckless ones. It would only be thee that can'st truly put them on track. For only thou rules over all... Besides, I believe it is the weaker, common demons that art always reckless...They never know better, Master. They art fools."

"You think I should assign Michael a disciplinary role...?"

"Leave that to me, my Grace. I am thy judgement. If thou needs them to be in proper shape, has't Gabriel send that message to them. Should they not listen, I will enact thy judgement, thy wrath. I am always willing to serve thee... Michael, Gabriel and Raphael as well. All must serve thee without question... For thou reigns over all..."

He laughed out and smirked at me. "If only demons had such unwavering loyalty as you angels do... To work and work without so much as a peep of rebellion... "

"We always aim to please thee, Master." I bow to him. "I give thee devotion, my blood and my life..."

"Mhm. As charming and smooth as always, Uriel. Just like Raphael. Thank you for your insight. Looks like I will have to whip some of them in shape myself... I might even have to end a couple of them, too... I suspected as much, but I was curious to know if there was an easier option. Meanwhile, should any of them have a change of heart, I will let you be the one to cast judgement on them... And have Michael be the one to behead them..."

"We shalt."

"After all, I have all the means of wrath at my side... It's undying loyalty I desire more of..."

Demons hath always been so... arrogant, in their ways... However, the higher up demons, such as Beelzebub and Lilith, any and all the other higher up demons know that they must show undying respect. They cause no real trouble, only to us. We hath always been at odds with them, but I care not. I has't more important duties to attend to, duties more important than them, all in service to my master. 

I stand next to the right of my master, who sits in his throne. Raphael is to the left of him, his expression as blank as a slate. Next to Raphael was Sire Metatron. Next to me was Michael. He stands guard here, if he is not training. Gabriel was also next to Michael. Anubis, Beelzebub, and Lilith also stand guard in the throne room, however Lilith was not present at the moment, for whatever the reason may be... Our Grace hath decided that only the strongest demons preside next to him, and all who were strongest were positioned here. Set stands next to the gates going in and out, along with Fenrir. There are even some of our ranks here, along with some Tengu races here.

Finally, there was knocking at the great doors. 

"Enter." our master says aloud, with a sigh.

It was Lilith... I has't figured she come around...

"My master... We spotted some suspicious demon behavior. Demons are seen heading to the Assembly of Nihilo. Do you think it's some demons who still support Hikawa's Reason, Reason of Shijima?"

"No doubt..." he sighs.

"We should hardly find this a problem, My Grace." I say, turning my head to my master. "Thou has't killed Hikawa. Since thou did, they cannot bring about that world. Especially now. I find them nothing more than demons clinging to a lost cause... Demons who art foolish to not show thee loyalty."

"Mhm." a smirk creases my master's lips. "And you would be right to say so. But, the Assembly is still rather active. I'd rather not have any unfaithful miscreants go dabble around in there and activate any systems. So..." he leans forward.  
"Lilith, have Beelzebub and Abbadon join you. Have them lead a group of demons of whoever you choose. Both entrances should be open so lead a group into one entrance, then have either Beelzebub or Abbadon lead a group to the other and deeper into the assembly. Make sure there is no one."

"Of course, Master~" she hums and takes her leave, along with Beelzebub and Abbadon.

"Now let's just hope none of you angels have thoughts about Chiaki's little Reason..." Hitoshura looks at me, then Raphael. "I would truly hate to have to behead you or Raphael, Michael or Gabriel because you angels still cling to her ideals, even now."

"I would never dream of going against thee, my Liege..." Raphael speaks, looking at our master. "Thou has't surpassed her and her Reason. She is long gone, no one in our order should care for her anymore. She payed with her life for going against thee so foolishly. All whom'st held a Reason did."

"Ahahahaha!! And so ironically, you all did... All of you and your order were aligned with her little Reason. Sweet Raphael... I remember you struggled against me, along with Gabriel and Uriel..." he looked at Raphael with a dark smirk.

"We saw thy true power. We were in awe of the power thou had held... Thou stood higher than Chiaki. We all saw that after thou killed her and the bringer of her Reason. And our reasons to follow thee were confirmed when thou took down Isamu and Hikawa. None could ever surpass thee. Thou has't proved it more than once, and we align ourselves who art powerful, more powerful than anyone else." I speak, in Raphael's stead.

Our master's smirk grew bigger. "Yes, even when you all have fell so far from heaven... But, having you angels as a part of my servants... Now that is something I am proud to have. Warriors who fight and fight, never rebelling, never complaining... Countless who work tirelessly in their endless duties... That is a perfect race a lord would always long to have... Some of the demons here are starting to take to your examples..." he looked at whatever of the Tengu races that were here.  
"Others, well... It is not their choice. They have their ways of doing their duties and carrying out my commands. I have to take measures into my own hands for some other demons..." he sighs.

"Please, My Grace..." Raphael turned to our master. "Do not strain thyself with the concerns of those foolish demons... Thou has't more pressing matters to see to."

Our master turns his head to Raphael, still smirking. "Such a sweet-talker you are, Raphael... Don't worry... It would hardly take any effort for me to make them fall on their knees in terror. I will make sure that everyone is doing their job. And those who rebel..." he leaned back.

"Well, let's just say they've breathed their last breath... Killing slow is the way I conquer... Especially if it means tearing them in half, or tearing out their spines..."

\- - - - - - - -


	2. Day 2

All continued according to our master's desires. However, I still truly believe those stragglers at the assembly are wasting their time, clinging onto a dead cause. But, with Lilith and a couple of teams rooting them out, they would be less of a concern. Master is right, better to take care of it now before it becomes a major problem in the future.

Some of the demons do get above their league. Such is their nature, I scoff. However, there art species of demons who were loyal, demons who were quite pleasant to deal with. I see two Sphinxes guarding the great doors to the headquarters on the first floor, both still as statues in the room with many torches burning away the darkness. I had finished gathering supplies for Master Hitoshura from the shop in Ikebukuro. The shop-keeper Heeho, a kind Jack Frost, gave extra supplies for free, in service to my master.

I approached the two, who gave a polite bow.

"Has the trip fared well, Sir Uriel?" one asked. 

"Yes, our master hath been given a bit more, as tribute. I shall give these gifts to him, as it was the Shop-Keeper's offering to him. No problems on thy end?"

"No, Sire." the other spoke. 

"Very good, we art to keep it as such." I went passed them, heading through the doors, heading to the throne room. 

I doth so suppose that not all demons art as wretched as their other cousins. The Tengus were not wretched, though I doth not like the way the Karasus and Koppas talk, a bit... Hm, unpleasant, in their word choices, to put it plainly. The beasts, such as Cerberus, Set, Fenrir and the Orthrus... I doth not mind their company either, although they art a bit too loud for mine liking... Anubis is a demon I doth get along with very well. Though, I know he hath no patience for the jests and witless banter from Beelzebub, and the arguing soon to follow... It is natural. I has't spoken to Abbadon on various occasions, and he is not as bad as his appearance may seem. A fair talker and one who hath patience. But, I am not too fond of his appearance... The sickly green color, the viscous and slimy appearance... Though, I am used to it and doth prefer him to Beelzebub, that overgrown insect... 

However, as I continued through the halls, still pondering about the other races of demons, a new problem arose in the headquarters... There were two figures, demons that were human-like, fighting the other servants. The two downed the few and tried to proceed on. Intruders? Here? How did they get through the gatekeepers...? Unless... They didn't use the entrance I used... No, they must has't snuck in through the back entrance, like the rats they art... I dropped the sack of supplies, flew up and readied my blade.

"Fiends!! Thou shalt never get away!!" I yell. A Power and Flauros went after the two, Set as well. 

The two turned to me and tried running, but the two quickly got to them. The Power and Flauros seized them, downing the two to the cold ground. I look around, seeing no other trouble. Finally, I go over to the downed servants and helped them up.

"Up on thy feet, we must determine if we art under attack!" I speak.

"I don't know..." the demon, Momunofu, spoke breathlessly. He used his spear to help himself stand completely. "We were headin' down the hall, off to join others on duties when these two assholes came at us! Out of the blue, even!"

"Out of the blue...?"

"Yeah. Don't know what entrance they used... I don't know if there are any more, or if these shits are the only ones... They better have not brought any more friends!" the other demon, Makami, finally composed itself, growling lowly.

"ME CAME THROUGH BACK ENTRANCE. ME NOT SAW ANY OTHER SUSPICIOUS DEMONS." the third, Bicorn, whinnied out, thrashing in anger. "BLASTED HALF DEMONS!! ME WANT TO KILL THEM!!"

"All in due time, Bicorn. Now... Go fourth and get medical attention if thy wounds art dire. I will take these two fools to our grace and give him our report. Should he want them dead, I will let thou three doth the fine honors, instead of Michael taking their heads..." I speak, my glance turning to the two intruders.

"GOOD! ME BEING WAITING FOR YOUR WORD! WE GO!" Bicorn appears to nod, then the three take their leave. 

Turning to the two rebels, I glided over to them, towering over their kneeling figures. Set levitated behind the two intruders, keeping a watchful eye. It was a boy with a hat, of sorts. Another a girl wearing strange attire. The girl seemed familiar to me, but I shook off that thought. I scoff at them, glaring mercilessly at them.

"Thou truly thought thou could get far enough without being seen? How utterly foolish." I turn around, snapping my fingers. "That was more than foolish. 'Tis more like thou art asking for death."

Flauros and Power jerked the two roughly, forcing them to stand and began following me ahead, heading to the great hall. The two struggled against Power and Flauros, but our power was above their own. 

"Uriel, I demand you let me and Isamu go! You are under MY Reason! All of you angels!" the girl hissed. 

How bold... I glare down at her. "Thou'll know thy place!!" I snarled.

"Look, we're just lookin' for someone... Surely we can get this problem resolved...?" the boy asked.

"Thou're not absolved!!" my glare traced to the boy. "Thy bounty still belongs to us!!"

"... Not at this point, Isamu..." she mutters.

Twice the name is spoken. But now, something clicks.

"Isamu? So thou art Chiaki and the same Isamu that were defeated. Hmph. I figured thee dead. Well, thou just may see death at last... Or thou may be begging for it soon enough. That judgement is out of mine hands." I looked at her, as the Flauros and Power dragged the both of them, just right behind me. Gabriel and a Seraphim come in, the Seraphim picked up the supplies I had brought and the two followed right behind me.  
"Regardless... Thy reasons... art dead!! For His is the eternal darkness.... Where all flourish... Day hath ceased... Eternal black he brings in his hands..." I finally was at the great doors, and I opened them. "We don't serve those who art powerless, especially when thou has't been defeated before us all. Thou especially, Chiaki... Thou has't no power here, in His world... No say nor power over us! Night will last forever..." 

"Him?! What are you going on about?!" Isamu hissed.

Gabriel chuckled, smiling darkly at them. "Thou shalt see soon enough, my little foolish rebels. Pay him great respect. For thy judgement and lives art in his hands..."

I finally approach my master, Gabriel and I bowed. It seems Michael is still here, Raphael still next to our master, to the left, Sire Metatron next to him. The four looked at me and Gabriel, awaiting for my response, or Gabriel's, so patiently. The Seraphim approached slowly, giving a bow and offered up the sack of supplies in front of our grace before backing off. 

"I brought thee some trespassing visitors... I am sure thou wilt love who we captured for thee... After all, we all thought them dead... But, it seems... Fate has other plans..." I move out of the way, showing the two to my lord. Flauros's and Power's death grip tightened around the two, Set looming over, keeping a watchful eye.  
"A tribute to thee, my master..."

My master grinned widely. "So... Isamu... Chiaki... How interesting we cross paths, in an opposite situation... Welcome to my Reason, my new world!!" he laughed out. "Are you enjoying the eternal darkness, like all the demons are...? This new world is so blissful... No bright damning light that drives everyone who beholds it in insanity... Only sweet, cool, embracing darkness..." he sighs out.  
"How interesting indeed... I, too, thought them dead... But, it seems that this world is so bittersweet... Angels serving me in eternal darkness, and now... Here you two are, supposed to be dead... All that shouldn't be is now coming to fruition...!! Truly... Truly blissful!!" dark laughter ripped from his throat as his twisted grin grew bigger, staring down at them with pure red eyes. 

"H-Hitoshura...?" the both of them say in shock and surprise, staring at our grace in disbelief. "Y-you're-?!"

Michael went over to them and stared down at them. His eyelids lowered in mercilessness. "The same Chiaki we once served...? Once under the now-dead Reason of Yosuga?"

"Yes, Michael. That same weakling." I nod, looking down at them without mercy. "That same one who thou were the general of. The one who dreamed of a world befit for the strong. How ironic that she failed to bring such a world to fruition... It just shows she was unbefit to lead such a world, unbefit to live amongst those who art strong."

"Indeed, Uriel. However... Those days art long gone. I serve one more powerful than her. She doth not deserve mine mercy anymore. Not even thy's, Gabriel's, let alone Raphael's, who is the most merciful of us all!" he turned away from them, facing our lord.

"Not in this world art we, Michael..."

"Yes, we serve a greater power... One who brought fourth his Reason with ease." Gabriel held her flower close to her. "She is now at the mercy of our great grace..."

"If they deserve what mercy he hath to give to them! Rebels never deserve mercy! They both should perish before him..." Raphael shook his head, finally glaring daggers at the two half-demons. "Pretenders... Broken jewels... Shadows of thyselves, clinging to failing rule..."

"Whatever shalt we doth with them, our grace?" Michael finally asks.

"Death would be a merciful act... Take them to the jails. They can think about all of their foolish acts in there, for all eternity, if need be. I want nothing more but to see them suffer, just as they made me do... I will strip them of everything, just as they did to me..." he hissed.

"So it shalt be, Master." Michael and I say in unison.

"Glorious One, we all bow to thy majesty." Raphael bows. 

Our grace smirks at us, then leans forward, his expression now a glare at the rebels. "... Were you ever left in the dark alone...? I was, countless years, and now on a moonlit throne... There are no words for such a dark despair, when the only light comes from who put you there...!! Everything you took from me, I will pay it back!! Now, a thousand screaming years later, I made up for what you made me lack!!"

"H-Hito! C'mon, man...! You beat us! You're hella powerful! We lost so... we can always, yanno... Help you out in all this, right? We fucked up, thinking you would go down easy. We were both arrogant. This world ain't so bad, right Chiaki...?" this Isamu looked at his friend, nervously. 

"We all wanted our ways, I wanted the Reason of Yosuga...! But instead we lost to you, so losers help the winner...! We're still friends, aren't we...? We had no choice but to adapt to that world, then...! We were not living as high school friends and the surroundings made us change...! But, deep down, we're still the same, aren't we...?" she asks, looking sadly at our master. She, then, looked at Raphael. "You agree, don't you, Raphael...? You are the archangel of joyous meetings between groups of people and you help reforge broken bonds! You saw that we were friends before all of this, I'm sure... Surely you can help us...?"

Our master leaned back and looked at them mercilessly, his eyes half-lidded. "I'm afraid that world we knew and love is gone, Chiaki... But, that concepted world we were trying to live in is also gone... You agree on that, don't you, dear Raphael...?" he looked at Raphael. "You have learned that only darkest night is truly pure, haven't you...?"

"Yes, my grace. Friendship here is useless. This world dawns in eternal darkness forevermore. I serve thee gracefully, and I will always risk my life for thine own. Swiftly thou move, to reclaim and prove... Thou art the lord of darkness and none can'st withstand thy wrath. All must give way, to the darkest eternal day. May thou reign forever!"" he speaks, then looks at the two half demons.  
"In this world, thou serves or thou dies by his hand. No love or friendship will ever conquer over that. It is a useless endeavor. My duty is to serve my master and stand by his side, aiding him and using my healing when he is in grand need of it." Raphael looks up. "Now, realize... The stars, they die..."

"Mhm. Good angel, Raphael..." he smirked. "There you have it, Chiaki. He isn't the angel our old world knew him as. So, don't try to hide behind him and plead for his aide... He won't help in such empty tasks... All are knowing the wonders of the black and endless sky, when all the world is wrapped in eternal depravity!! Say goodbye to this, the mercy of the divines... The world will always dawn in darkness... The reign of chaos has begun!!" a wicked laughter ripped from his throat. "So, dearest Michael... Take them-"

"Hito, please wait! We'll stand by you on this!" Isamu cut him off. 

"Oh?" he cocked his head. "Are you really going to do that? Even after when your pathetic Reason has failed and you DEFIED me...? Taken everything from me before I created my world?"

"Y-yeah, man... Friends keep to their word. We-... We were ignorant, fools, back then... We're sorry, man..."

He merely stared at the two, his glare softened gradually. "... Even still, I have a hole in my heart... Friends... Yes, I still desire that bond once again...." he mumbled, only Raphael, Michael, Gabriel, Sire Metatron and I could hear.

He, even now, still has a human side... The four of us looked at each other with mercy and sadness, closing our eyes. 

"Very well. I will take your word on that. However, Uriel can still sense between right and a lie, better than I can. So, don't think you can get past his judgement... I will make him throw you both in the jails to rot, should he prove your words to be a LIE. So, keep to your word, else you'll be begging to be killed..." he threatened, he leaned forward, glaring daggers. We looked at our master, our expressions going stoic. "Because I will be FEASTING upon the Magatsuhi you will be bleeding before me, should you be caught lying to me..."

"Our Grace, is that truly wise...? I doth not find them trustworthy to has't around. Especially next to thee." Sire Metatron speaks, looking at our grace. "They has't defied thee once, they may has't plans to do so again... Besides, with the two of them together... It could mean nothing but trouble for thee."

"Don't worry. It'll be great to see if they make the wrong move. Because that means they are truly foolish, and they will just suffer for thousands of years, living with that very mistake!" he gestured for Michael to release them.

Michael nodded and commanded Flauros and Power to let them go, whilst me and Michael still had our guard up, watching their every move, as well as Set, who growled lowly. They stood slowly, not doing anything. 

"Don't think you've gained any other allies... Because I have the loyalty of MANY, ranging from Lilith, Beelzebub, Metatron, Abbadon... You name it. They won't harm you, but they will always be ready to strike, should you both be foolish to rebel... Enjoy the leering eyes of thousands of demons..." he spoke, all of us staring at the two half demons. 

The two looked around, nervously before looking back at us, now seeing me, Michael, Gabriel and Raphael standing together, staring them down with blank, threatening expressions. Finally, wide cruel grins creased our lips, causing the two to shudder.

"If you are to stay by me, then be in good graces with Uriel and Raphael. As they never leave my side..." he warned. "Rebelling against me would be the biggest mistake you will ever make... Because I will have Michael behead the both of you, should you be foolish to think you can surpass me..."

"D-don't worry, man. We got you." Isamu spoke, throwing up his hands.

"Good..."


	3. Day 2 pt. 2

"But... How did you-? The angels that were under my Reason..." Chiaki tried to say. "Having them be like this...? In a place and world like this...?"

Our grace erupted in wicked laughter. "Seems like you were not watching the battle I had with Raphael, Uriel and Gabriel... Otherwise, you'd be convinced and wouldn't be asking if you did...." our grace grinned widely. "Oh, you REALLY should have seen it... Those poor Seraphs struggling against me, their attacks futile and USELESS, and so oftenly missing! Oh, yes... I remember seeing the look of fear in their eyes each time they continued to miss or dealt little damage to me... I remember hearing Uriel's dying scream when I finally made him make his last mistake, hearing Gabriel's last words 'oh no...' upon making her last one as well!! I really wish I heard Raphael voice one last time then... Such a powerful, intimidating voice, I would have RELISHED in hearing him scream..." 

Chiaki only seemed to stare at our grace in horror, not saying anything.

"How cruel and foolish of you, sending those poor, poor Seraphs to their graves by making the three of them fight me... A world where only the strong strive? You really didn't know what you were dealing with..." he finally stood, going over to them. "And you still don't. Because these angels are now MINE to command... They only bend their knees to me and me only..." he turned to Raphael, roughly grabbing him by the face, jerking his head to the side, staring cruelly into his eyes.  
"Isn't that right, dearest Raphael...?"

"Yes, my master..." he mumbles lowly. "Praise be to thee... May thy reign never die, as the night will last forever!"

"That's a good angel... Then on your knees, Healer..." he demands, pulling his hand away and stared mercilessly at Raphael, who immediately got down on his knees. He smirks widely, then his gaze turned to us, staring Gabriel, Michael and myself down sternly. "What say you three...?"

Fear laced in us as our eyes widened a bit, making us breathless. We got down on our knees, bowing to him. "We give thee devotion, our blood, our life... We give thee our blade, our heart and our faith..." the three of us say in unison.

He chuckles darkly. "There you have it, Chiaki. These wonderful Seraphs show their undying loyalty to me, just like the countless other demons here... But... Going back... How are they like this? Why? Well... It's the rule and will of Chaos, of course. As I said before, all that shouldn't be is now coming to be..." he hums.  
"Raphael is my most favorite example... I usually don't prefer to play favorites, but... Raphael is a very special case... To see a tender, loving, kind and bright angel become the darkest and cruelest? How wonderfully chaotic!!" he finally laughs out. "All are under the reign of darkness and chaos, both demons and angels! This... is our new world... MY new world and Reason... So you two better start getting used to it..."

"Y-yeah, we will, man! As I said, it ain't so bad..." I hear Isamu stutter out.

"Good, because we are demon now, Isamu. We don't need light or anything that humans need. Well, humans are all souls now, as I am sure you know." I see him turn away. "But, nether the less, welcome to my new world..." he commands for us to stand and without hesitation, we did.

"All fear you here...?" Chiaki asks out. 

Our grace finally sat back down on his throne, whilst we returned to our positions. "Of course they do, I have surpassed every single demon here. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Metatron... None have the power to surpass me." he scoffs, then eyes the girl. "Didn't the Seraphims fear you at the time...? You were merciless and cold in your ideas, in your bringing of your Reason. I'm sure Raphael was not a very cheery angel under your banner at the time. It's quite the same here, Chiaki."

"I had their respect. That was why they sided with me and aided me."

Our grace smirks at the answer. "Well. You also had their loyalty, as I do. Of course, through sheer dominance and fear... Sure, sometimes I have to tear out their skulls and hearts, but in the end... All listen to me. It is the Will and Reason of Chaos, all are accustomed and flourish in the darkness. That also includes angels, must I explain this again...? Don't be like this. You are still a demon, just like me and Isamu. You still have great power just like him. This is a perfect, blissful world. This is a world befitting all demons, Chiaki."

The two half demons went silent.

"Good."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As our grace's choice, the two half demons join his court. However, our eyes still leer at the two. We do not know if they intend on staying, or if this is all part of their plan to trick us. After all, they appear to have snuck in rather quietly... But, perhaps they do intend to remain loyal to our grace. After all, what chance dos't they possibly has't in trying to bring about their Reason? If they even can, that is... 

Our master is away now for a temporary amount of time. Seems he trusts that he can leave the two with us, even though it is still the same day that they came here, their reasons art still unknown to me. All our eyes leer at the two, causing them to get nervous. The darkness shrouds our figures, but all that can'st be clearly seen is the thousands of eyes of different colors glowing in the darkness.

"Well, well... Look at these two half-breeds..." Beelzebub jeers. "Never seen their likes..."

"They better not get any funny ideas..." a Koppa warns.

"Those children would has't to be incredibly foolish to even try, especially when He isn't here." a Dominion scoffs.

"Unless they actually want to die..." Lilith hums out.

"If that is truly the case, we can grant that wish. Although, I would suggest slowly and painfully." Beelzebub adds. "If not, then they would do well to mind themselves here... And know their place."

"Hey, we're in the room, you know." Isamu huffs out. "Hitoshura is our best friend. Yeah, we were idiots and bested by him, but we're not stupid enough to make the same mistake. We don't need you all to soldier us around, nor do we need you dogs to be looking down your noses at us."

"Bold, aren't we?" Lilith chuckles.

"That arrogance will not get thee very far, so mind thyselves, especially in the lacking presence of our grace..." Michael warns.

"... Because you'll never know when it'll be the last day you'll draw your final breath..." she laughs. "We can always make it look like an accident... Say that they rebelled on their own accord."

"Lies do no good, especially when I know it is. Our grace would not take it too kindly if they art dead, especially if he did not order for their execution." I hiss out, shaking my head. "Thou demons can'st not kill to thy liking here. Else thou wilt be suffering His wrath..."

"You're no fun, Uriel..." Lilith sighs out. "At least let us take the pleasure in making them suffer..."

"You know angels are stuck-up and empty shells. They don't know what fun is..." Beelzebub laughs out, causing me to glare at the annoying, overgrown insect. "They have no free will, no souls."

"For better or for worse, it seems." Isamu retorts.

"So your fun is making fun of each other? Didn't know Hitoshura was running a demon kinder-garden..." Chiaki chimes in.

"Silence, you little half-breeds!" Beelzebub hisses out. "You both have a lot of nerve to talk back to demons who can easily end your miserable little existences."

"A very wise retort, Girl." Raphael speaks.

"And much to our disdain, she is indeed right, dearest Raphael..." Gabriel sighs out. "The truth always hurts, as the example proves... Seems the others has't nothing better to do than to mock us for our stature."

"Seems like some demons need discipline..." Chiaki sighs out. "Since they like to lower themselves down to petty bullies, talking behind others' backs. Just like humans did..."

"Siding with the angels, are we, half-breed?" Beelzebub hisses out.

"I mean, they once aided me, as I had said. Didn't realize Flies were also deaf, too."

"You are treading on some thin ice, Girl..."

"Come, now." Michael finally says, trying to break up the fight. "What if our grace walks in on this? Truly be embarrassing to walk in on this pitiful display. Beelzebub, thou art better than this, to be so hot-headed and easily insulted."

"Oooh, a compliment? From you, Michael? I'm flattered. I didn't realize you had such high hopes for me..." the demon jeers.

"Better bask in it, Insect. I don't give praise to anyone else often, let alone at all. Thou won't hear another compliment from mine lips again, so relish in it now." he warns, turning his head away.

Anubis finally sighs out, looking at the two half-demons. "The war between demons and angels are constant, even now. Mind yourselves here and serve faithfully, and you two will prevail well."

"AND AS SAID, NO IDEAS! WE WILL DEVOUR YOU IF YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO LASH OUT AT LORD HITOSHURA! WE WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FIRST BEFORE FEASTING ON YOUR SOULS!" Set roars out in warning.

"Duly noted..." Isamu huffs out.

"Personally, I doth not think they art foolish enough to try anything before us or before our grace. I may either be wrong or I has't too much faith in them, but they doth not seem too foolish at this point..." I examine Chiaki and Isamu closely. 

"Time wilt tell, Uriel. For now, eyes upon them... We wilt not let mistakes go past our gaze." Sire Metatron chimes in.

"A waste of your time, really. But, do whatever the hell pleases you. I ain't gonna argue with demons." Isamu huffs out, looking away. "Bad enough you demons bicker like children around Hito."

"Thou would do well to know we art not demons, Boy." Raphael hisses out. "We art angels, ranks opposite to the savage creatures before thee... We serve much more faithfully than these demons doth."

"As for the bickering, we doth not choose such. As it is always the demons who start the tirade. We can'st do not but accept it and even ignore it... We has't more pressing matters to attend to, and duties to preform." Gabriel sighs. "We must accept the witless banter from these demons... Such is the way here..." 

Though, she truly isn't wrong, unfortunately...

This truly is like a playground...

\- - - - -


	4. Day 3 (Michael's Perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the start of pairings. This is on the lighter side.  
> Ah, well. Still going to hell for this story, but I am enjoying the slow ride there.

It is blissfully silent and completely dark in the training room, as it always is. There art torches, but they hath not been lit in well over several decades, ever since we took over this place. None pass by these ex-trial halls. Old blood still stains the place near completely. Even old skeletons of the mantra demons still remain, never rotted away completely. The faint smell of decay lingers here. The only sounds that art made is the sound of my spear hitting targets, and my white cloth skirt swaying and hitting my armored legs. I has't been biding much of my time here, training without break, without pause. I always prefer to train and be left alone. And so far, fate hath been keeping my desires fulfilled. Though, if it were ever common, I doth enjoy when I see Uriel and Gabriel pass by, perhaps even Raphael, but that is even less of an occurrence. However, Gabriel is becoming more of a common presence for me, as she always delivers messages to me from our lord about various things, more so about battles that could come and about sending troops to certain places...

Although, I bide much of my time with my compatriots, never leaving their sides... I cherish them still, cherish them with all mine heart, and as I am the oldest, it is my eternal duty to watch over them and protect them from all harm. Such thoughts finally make me pause, standing still in the sheer darkness. I let out a soft sigh, something irksome crosses mine mind... I am with mine compatriots, I serve our grace... Everything is well. So why is it that I... I feel so conflicted...? 

However, in the darkness, I hear footsteps, breaking me from my internal conflict.

"Working hard as usual, Michael...?" It is my grace's voice.

It is an unexpected pleasure to see him down here! My spear's end resting on the ground as I stood still, looking in the direction where my master's voice come from. "Yes, Master." I say simply, before getting down on my knees and bowing once he stands before me. "It is uncommon and unexpected to see thee make it down here, my grace."

"I came to see you, of course. I know this is the only place I would see you be in when you are absent from my throne room." he smirks down at me. Finally, he looks around. "Humor me, Michael... Do you know what this room used to be...?" he finally asks.

"The trial room, master." I say.

"Yes... Did you know I was apart of it all...?"

"No, my grace."

"Mhm. I was indeed... Ah, but it was so long ago, now... It was when I first stepped foot in here. I was tried for trespassing, I had to fight to prove my innocence, then. Else I would have to sit in the jails and rot until I died." he explains. "I remember the foes I fought... Orthrus and Yaksini... Then, at last, Thor himself. The two were easy... Thor was a bit more of a challenge. However, the Mantra demons were arrogant and snarky fools... Thinking I got lucky, and that I was just a pushover... It befitted them once they fell, along with their leader."

"But the Mantra's leader gave Chiaki all of his power and wisdom. He didn't truly fall at that time, when the Assembly of Nihilo attacked the Mantra and their headquarters." I say.

"Oh, believe me. He fell, and he was a bigger fool for giving Chiaki his power. Going for the Reason of Yosuga? How amusing. They all should have known that was even more foolish. I'm sure you saw when I defeated you, Uriel, Gabriel and Raphael, then completely convinced once I downed Chiaki." his smirk widened.

"Yes, my grace. Thou has't prevailed over all. I gladly acknowledge thy power."

"Very good... Do you know why exactly I came to see you, Michael?"

"No, this is an unexpected pleasure."

"You've been so good, so loyal, I figured I would come to you personally and give you special recognition..."

"My grace, there is no need. Thou knows I would always do thy bidding and work tirelessly just for thee. I shalt behead any enemy that stands against thee. Thou has't my undying loyalty and allegiance."

"How wonderful you angels are..." he grins. "Stand now, Michael." he gestures for me to stand.

I finally stand before my grace, my stature towering over his. My spear still in hand, its end still resting upon the ground. I look down at him, not with disrespect, but with great admiration. I look to him, like a red rose... Seeking the light, no matter where it goes... My master stares at me, then down at my armored legs, running his hand down my golden armor. His fingers played with the soft and cool fabric of my pure white skirt, chuckling lowly. Finally, his hand ran up my armored thigh, bypassing the skirt until he felt fabric, running his fingers across my black bodysuit at my hips and lower stomach, causing me to flinch.

"Mhm. Sensitive there, aren't you....?" he hums out. His light skimming touch across my lower stomach makes me shudder. "I wonder where else makes you falter, St. Michael..." he hums, finally walking behind me.

I turned my head to the side. "Mast-" I spoke, before being cut off.

I was beginning to wonder what he was doing until I felt him running his hand across my left wing, then going down, his hand getting closer to my back. His fingers ruffled through my orange feathers, seemingly enjoying the feeling of soft feathers in between each finger. His fingers finally massaged a sensitive area in my inner wing, causing me to flinch again. My actions caused him to hum again. 

"Right in your wings, I see. Well, they are lovely, large and powerful." he plays with the ends of my larger feathers, causing me to shift them ever so often. Finally, I feel his face buried into my wings. "Mhhhm... Myrrh and Frankincense... Smells so lovely... How well kept you are, Michael... Smelling so nice and always looking so mighty... Truly a graceful figure you are... I wonder what Raphael and Uriel smell like... Even Gabriel... Wouldn't be surprised if Uriel smelled like lavenders..." he muttered, before withdrawing his face from my wings. He finally walked around me, once again standing before me.  
"A wonderful figure you are, Michael. Powerful, graceful, very well-toned, especially your legs... Even if they are armored, they are strong and perhaps even very devastating..." his gaze is fixated upon my armored legs, it seems. 

"Please, mine grace... There is no need for the compliments. Thou knoweth I serve thee until mine final breath. I shalt fight for thy Reason, shalt blood my spear to defend thy reign. The four of us work to bring thy desire to this world, to make others see thy power. Those who doth not bend their knee to thee shalt perish by us. None deserve thy mercy." I say, sternly.

"And you would be right. Only those who serve me faithfully will see the only mercy I would ever give. Those who don't serve me faithfully... Well, either I get the pleasure of tearing their hearts and skulls out and indulging in their blood, or you all do. Either way... I love to spill blood when necessary..." he hums out.  
"You certainly are as fierce as fire, aren't you? A tame candle flame in my court, but a raging wildfire when fighting and killing. Truly the warrior angel from books of lore. You are the most powerful of your compatriots, the most grand... All know your strength, and all respect it."

"And I wilt forever lend thee my strength to thy cause, to this world of thine."

"Hmm. Such a loyal spirit you are. Your loyalty is unquestionable, that much is know... I bet if I told you to peel a demon's skin away like peeling a potato, you would do it. You'd tear them in half by the jaws with only your bear hands... I'd like to see that sometime..." he laughs. "I was always curious to see how demon intestines look like... The shape of their skulls and their fragile brain contained within, all drenched in their blood... How their hearts beat... Mhm. I think you would be more than willing to show me..."  
"But... Back to my original statement..." he stares into my pure green eyes, still grinning. "Surely your figure would easily make a succubus or any other female demon swoon for you. Tell me... Humor me, if you may, Michael... Have you let a female demon, or any demon, get so close to you... Let them touch you...? Perhaps... let them tease you....?" he asks, his smirk growing wider. I could see he harbored great curiosity.

"No, my grace." I shake my head. "I doth not care to be with demons... My bond is strongest with mine compatriots and thee. The other demons I care not about. They may do what they wish..." my gaze averted from him. "But..."

"Perhaps... Raphael, by chance~?"

I fall silent.

"Oh, no need to be so embarrassed, Michael! I understand, you angels having passion among'st each other. Besides, he is the angel who brings love and oversees couples and marriages, isn't he? I'm sure he still has his true personality deep down... No doubt, if left alone with you, Uriel and Gabriel. Ah, but I'm curious... Is he the dominant one, or are you...? They say the shy ones are the beast in the sheets, while they are kind and sweet on the streets." he hums darkly.  
"Does he teasingly run his slim, long fingers upon those strong legs...? Upon your strong arms, while he teasingly and playfully bites your ear...? Do you ask for him to be rough, to sate a carnal desire...? Perhaps you both love it to be so rough and passionate, whispering obscene-worded desires into each others' ears... Roughly running your strong hands through his blonde, spiky hair... Demanding desires..." he continues, humming his words. "Or is he merely tender and loving in his affection...?"

"M-Master..." I try to continue, but I couldn't find the words to do so.

His pressing questions, his intense tone of voice, sent chills down my spine. All of what he asked started to give me mental images... Of Raphael above me, his fingers teasingly caressing my armored chest... His pure green eyes dark with lust as he moves my white skirt out of the way, revealing my armored legs... His hand and fingers tracing down to my lower stomach... His tongue glides across his lips as he draws closer to me... Slowly closer...

"Thou art so good to me, Michael..."

His breath tickles mine ear, such a thought causing me to shudder lightly.

... Is such a passion forbidden...? Is it wrong for me to think such with Raphael...? My master's curious questions, the darkness in his words bring a sense of... intense curiosity. A dark, ecstatic curiosity... I love Raphael, but... would I go as far as to make love with him...? This darkness tells me to do so... Urges it...

Such a thought... A dark, deadly fantasy...

I feel it may not be right... Perhaps... Much hath changed, making love between each other, as angels, was not uncommon... But, we art not human, so showing our love is different than how a human or an animal shows it. A thought inconceivable to humankind. Spiritual ecstasy and spiritual unity was something many of us yearned for, as well as yearning God's love and harmony. It was only forbidden if we lusted after humans, and that is justified, even still. I will never intend to mate with a human, let alone a demon! It is wretched, The Watchers were banished for such an act, and the Nephilim offspring were killed off long ago.

There is a boundary between sinful, dark, damning lust and wanting spiritual ecstasy and unity. Wanting to feel as one with my own compatriots and the light we emit, the wonderous different qualities of God we harbored...

But... That was then... What of now...? Doth that boundary still exist, even now...?

These constant questions put me at unease... I doth not know what to think...

...

"Stepping into uncharted territory, aren't I?" he finally laughs, breaking me from my thoughts. "You need not answer. I will let you angels do whatever it is that you do. It matters not to me. You angels serve me wonderfully, always so faithful. So devoted... So hard working... But..." he runs his hand down my armored chest, drawing very close to me. He looks up at me. "I would like to know for myself one day, Michael... I'd like to start with you, then see how Raphael truly is... And maybe Uriel and Gabriel too... So, do continue to impress, Michael. I have high respect for you four angels..." his voice drips into a whisper.

"Yes, my grace." I nod confidently. I will never fail thee, my great grace... 

"But, first... I want to bask in this moment... To see that lovely shade of crimson upon your cheeks... So beautiful... As great, bright and powerful as the sun itself... Yet, the weakest in the growing darkness..." he hums out.

Damned... Let my guard down, even around my grace...

"Come here, Michael..."

I hesitate, then I lean down to my grace, our lips drawing closer. Finally, our lips touch, phasing into a soft kiss. Dropping my spear, my hands find their way to my grace's hips. My grace hums lowly in-between breaths, his hand pressing against my armored chest. 

"You are so loyal to me, Michael..." he breathes out, softly.

Thou art so good to me, Michael...

"Raphael..." his name escapes my lips in a soft whisper.

I hear my grace chuckle darkly. "Just as I thought... How amusing..."

Deception and darkness at its finest. Indeed the strongest...

But the weakest at the overbearing darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not used to the functions here on AO3. Been using Quotev for years, but this is a whole new level for me. I wish there was italics, I used them immensely in this story on Quotev. But if there is, please let me know. I am new to this website.


	5. Day 4

Things run as according to our master's plan. The Assembly of Nihilo is cleared of any suspicious activity, and many of the demons patrol the city around the headquarters. Yes, he hath decided that the Mantra Headquarters was a befitting place of power. I remember hearing our master say it belonged to the Mantra, then Yosuga took it over and now it belongs to him. Once he took control of the place, he made all of his servants clean the place up and make adjustments, especially to throne room. The city of Ikebukuro is also filled with his demons. However... There were reports of those manikins skulking about. Our master told us not to bother with them, for they were mostly harmless. So, we has't not bothered them. 

However, Chiaki had made mention that the manikins should be killed nonetheless. 'They may prove a threat one day' she claims. I do not see them to be a very dangerous race, more so docile. Our master, however changes that topic.

"So, what made you two come back to me...? Surely you're trying so hard to fool me...?"

"Well..." Isamu speaks. "After you defeated me, or Noah, I was barely alive and I was thinking... I was being a real pain in the ass... All of this "Reason" and stuff made me arrogant... After I saw everything was different, I began thinking that chasing my ideal world is useless... I began remembering... before the conception happened... That the three of us were together... I began to long that time... Even though the three of us are half-human half-demon... I still cherish... that friendship..." he looked down at himself, seeing the many ghastly faces upon his upper body.

"It was then I saw Isamu and he told me how he felt. He apologized to me and asked if we would accompany him in finding you." Chiaki explained. "... I agreed with him and his feelings, as I felt it too... Ever since I, or Baal Avatar, was defeated... We heard rumors that there was a being of extraordinary power here in the Mantra, so we headed here, thinking you would be here..." she looked, putting a hand upon her twisted left arm. 

Our master gazed at them, gently. "... I see. Well, that world is long gone, you both know. Things... are different. All the demons follow me and I stand superior."

"Doesn't mean we still can't be friends, man." Isamu spoke, sternly. 

"Hmhmhm..." our master chuckles, he turned his head, looking at Raphael. "Doesn't that word take you back, dear Raphael...? Friends? Something you love hearing?" he asked out, in muse. "After all, you used to be the Archangel of joyful meetings and happiness... Does that ring any familiar bells to you...?"

"Friends matter not, my master. In this world, demons either serve thee, or perish by thee... If they offer their allegiance to thee, it may be wise to take it. After all, they can'st help thee stop any who turn against thee. I do not know how the future will turn out." Raphael shakes his head.

"Uriel?" my master turns his head to me. "What say you? I ask for your wisdom."

"As I agree with Raphael. If there art demons who still cling to the Reason of Shijima, then they would prove useful in stopping them. As thou art grand, I fear that not all demons art to agree on that. There just may be rebellion, splinter groups. So, we must keep others in line and watch the behavior of all..." I look at my master. "Besides... If those two lived... It makes me wonder if this Hikawa lived... If so, he will try to bring his Reason to fruition again. That could prove a threat, Master."

"Mhm. You are right about that. Well, I will have a group or two set out to the Assembly of Nihilo again, maybe even send a group to Ginza to see if there are any more demons following that dead cause. After all, this is my world... A world of eternal darkness, where all can flourish under my power." a grin creased his lips. 

"Hikawa? That weird bastard?" Isamu asks, still looking at my master. 

"I remember seeing him a little while after the conception..." Chiaki sighs. "I truly wonder if he is alive. If so, where could he be hiding...?"

"Anywhere, I am sure. Away from prying eyes. He could be gathering support again, or trying to regain his strength. Or he may truly be dead. Whatever the case, I need to be vigilant. Demons are good at lying and deception... I know that all too well, however... Some may be masters at that art. Uriel, here, will always know what is the truth and what is a lie, no matter how skilled they may be. So, having him near me is essential. And, should things get... dicey, for me, Raphael is a superb healer."

"Beauty and light hath vanished from Garden of Delight... Past dreams art gone... Midnight hath come, the darkness is our new kingdom..." Raphael spoke, looking blankly up, into the darkness. 

"Yes..." our master smirks. "The hunt goes on, deep in the night. Time to prey, he will be down on his knees... Should he be alive, I will have him living in the jails for all eternity, and the final thorn in my side, gone. If he actually IS dead... Well, it means I can finally rest." he leans back, giving a troubled look. "... But, hearing Lilith say that suspicious demon behavior was spotted in the Assembly of Nihilo... I cannot shake that off. I must take measures into my own hands."

"You think he'll be there?" Isamu asks.

"I would like to think so, but if he saw my scouts in there, that must mean he is planning to be away. I do not think he would be foolish enough to walk into the assembly without a care in the world. So, I must take precautions..." he sighs. 

"If I may, Lord..." I speak up. "We should continue prospecting the assembly, and even start on Ginza. We should take that entire city before the Reason of Shijima doth so. We must keep an eye on any suspicious demons within the Ginza and assembly area. Should we find any, we must interrogate them. Best to has't Michael lead a group in taking Ginza, clearing all suspicious activity. That should give the rebellers no chance of doing anything against thee. If he truly turns out that he is dead, this will at least diminish the followers."

"Mhm. But, I wonder... Are we just over exaggerating...?" he questions.

"If we art, taking the city of Ginza means that more supplies can'st be delivered into Ikebukuro and in the Headquarters, should rationing grow low. After all, Ginza is the only city that hath a Gem Trader thou can go to, trading gems for supplies. If the rebelling demons do prove to be a threat, Ginza will be under thy control, making the followers have no city to flee to. None that art within the Assembly of Nihilo area."

"Yes... That Rag's Jeweler store proved very useful, and he is only in Ginza... All the more reason to take it over. I will send a large party to Ginza and have them take it over. Let us also see about Nyx's Lounge... She may not even be there anymore... But, either way, it matters not."

"Yes, my lord."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Soon, Master will make his plan to take Ginza. Once that comes to fruition, there shalt be no city in Japan that is not controlled by him. No city for rebellers to flee to...

I even wonder if demons art really that foolish to even rebel...? Surely they can't be that ignorant and foolish...?

Soon enough, my thoughts are answered. Michael comes in, dragging a demon behind him, throwing it in front of Hitoshura, pinning it down with his spear. An immense amount of blood stained his figure as he glared coldly at the demon writhing under him. 

"I found an arrogant fool, working against thee, Master... Shall I behead it before thee?" he asks, looking at our master, showing the blood splatters on his face. 

"Make it bleed and BEG before me..." our master growls, hungrily. 

"So it shalt be..." he speaks, ripping out his spear from its chest and stabbing it into the demons chest again, causing it to shriek wildly. 

Raphael finally approached the demon, staring blankly at it. Michael ripped his blood-soaked spear out. Raphael finally cocked his head and touched the demon, healing its wounds, twistingly saving it from the brink of death. He stepped back a bit as Michael plunged the demon into the ground, reopening the healed wounds, spilling more and more blood. Our master took great pleasure in having Michael make it suffer, even more pleasure to see Raphael save it from the brink of death, only to has't Michael make it suffer again. The cycle continued as Sire Metatron and I stared blankly at the tortured demon. This was indeed pleasing. Fools who go against our grace should be punished eternally. No amount of repenting will spare them from their sins...   
Finally, the demon broke down, crying for mercy and forgiveness. That made our lord's smirk grow bigger. It was only a matter of time before the demon would finally shatter. They all do eventually. It just takes a bit of work. Some more than others. Michael always doth a superb job at making them suffer. His power is well beyond my own, Raphael's and Gabriel's combined.

Ah, seeing this all... I truly wish I had the pleasure in tearing out its tongue... Perhaps if there ever is a foolish demon to rebel again, I'd like to ask Michael if I could has't the fine honors of torturing it... That was my job, still should be...

I take immense pride in such. 

"Mhhhm. The sweet sounds of a rebelling demon, begging for their life... There is such a calming sound, in your tears, your yells, your cries... Listening will have to wait... Time to collect my prize..." he snapped his fingers. 

Michael finally forced it up and then jabbed the spear into its throat, twisting it and taking the demon's head off, then dragged the spear down, splitting it in half. The body halves finally collapsed, blood and intestines pooling out. Our lord stood, getting out of his throne and stood in the blood, absorbing the abundance of Magatsuhi from the dead demon, gaining even more power. He smirk widened when he absorbed all the Magatsuhi from the dead demon, laughing. 

"Thank you for your sacrifice..." he hums, turns around and goes back to his throne, sitting down in content. "Throw the corpse down to the jail cells. I am sure the guarding Nues will love the treat..."

So I was proven wrong. Demons art truly foolish enough to rebel and get themselves killed...


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all pairings are lovey-dovey. Some... can be quite twisted, love only for blood and lifeforce of another. But, no matter what, Angels are always loyal.
> 
> Some Hitoshura/Uriel and Hitoshura/Raphael in this chapter.

My master goes out, along with Isamu and Chiaki, taking a large party into Ginza and they scout the city, making sure there were no suspicious demons, or maybe even Hikawa himself. At least, 'tis was his plan he told me before departing. I am assuming that once they found no danger, the party settled into Ginza, overtaking it and the various shops and places. However, he seems to be gone for a while. I wonder how far he traveled? Did he go to Ginza then elsewhere? I don't see why he would... Well, suppose other places in Tokyo like Shibuya and the area of Shinjuku could be inspected. Hikawa could hide anywhere; even in the Underpass of Ginza.

Before I could think further, Master and his three friends return, but he looks pained and worn out... As he made it back to the throne room, we saw his friends helping him to his seat. 

"Raphael! We need your assistance, now!" she snaps, and with no hesitation, he glides over to them.

"Whatever ails thee?" he asks. 

"We had a bit of a run-in. Rebelling demons attacked us, unexpectedly on the way back. He has few wounds, but it seems his body is extremely tense and he is having trouble walking. I don't think he can walk without help..." she gestured for a Karatsu Tengu to fetch something, which he flew out immediately.

"I will help at once." Raphael nods.

Finally, Karatsu came back with some kind of rolling table. He unfolded it and pushed it to them, returning back to his position. Isamu gestured Master to get upon it and lay down, which he had done so. He sighed angrily.

"... It seems demons really do get out of their league... Agh, so terribly strained... Never seen demons be complicated and fight rather skilled. Well, at least before the fight, I had Gundari ingested..." he mumbles. "At least they died a painful, bloody death... Their Magatsuhi was certainly... delicious..."

"Master, they paid the price for going against thee. I don't know why they bother when they should know it was thee whomst surpassed everyone with ease." I sigh, standing beside Isamu and Chiaki.

"Some don't learn, Uriel. Simple as that." my master sighs.

"Do not stress thyself, Master. For it is their foolish choices..." Raphael soothed, finally leaning down, feeling his body for spots of tension. "They died by thy hands... Their Magatsuhi will only fuel thy power..." he speaks, in a whisper. 

Finally, his hands stopped at a certain spot, pressing down on it with slight pressure, then pressed down again, rather extremely hard, everyone hearing a cracking noise. He repeated on a different spot of his body again. 

"... This is... rather... nice... You'd make a fantastic chiropractor, Raphael..." our master muttered, sighing with relief.

" 'Tis my job to aid thee, my lord. I shalt cure whatever ails thee, ease whatever brings thee pain... Healing is mine specialty, and I gladly provide mine services specifically to thee." Raphael continued, dealing with any spots of tension he found, then closed the open wounds on his body. 

"Mhhm, how loyal you are... Your strength is indeed assuring, but the magic in your touch is wonderful... Certainly puts me at ease... No one heals as fantastically as you do, Raphael..." he sighs out. "Truly the best healer amongst all here."

"There is no need for such praise, my master. I am not worthy of such..." Raphael shook his head. He finally stood up straight, backing off after feeling no more spots of tension and unease and all open wounds were closed. "That should be it. I detect no more areas of unease and tension, and whatever open wounds were closed and healed."

Our master finally sat up, stretching his body, feeling no pain. He finally got off the table and stretched again.

"Mhm. Feel like normal. You have my thanks, Raphael." he looks at Raphael.

Raphael bowed respectfully. "It was my pleasure, My Grace. It is mine duty to make sure thou art healed and refreshed."

The Karatsu came back to fold up the table and roll it away to whence he got it, then returned to his position. Master went over to his throne, sitting in it and relaxing. Raphael went over to the left of the throne, standing beside our master, as the usual. I returned to my spot, to the right of the throne. His friends stood off to either side, back to their spots. 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

It seems our grace hath sent out his friends back out into Ginza, to check if things art running accordingly. He also sent demons out in other areas if Tokyo for inspection. I wonder of that is the best course of action... So far, there has't been no reports of disturbances. Or, at least no reports that art worrying. If there were any rebelling demon, any lesser demon, causing trouble, they were thrown into the jails by now. However, most of us art flourishing under his commands, thriving in the eternal darkness of this world. This world that once belonged to the humans... How interesting that our grace used to be human, but now he gained so much power, surpassing all and bringing about the Reason of Darkness. None of us has't a substance of sorts in us to rebel against him, as he is the Lord made flesh... For his word... is law.

Everything that shouldn't has't been... hath now come to fruition... For that is the Will of Chaos... 

Michael comes through the great doors, approaching our lord. He stood still, giving a bow, then getting on his knees.

"Master, it hath been done. Making our rounds through the Assembly, all demons who opposed thee were killed. We made sure all the devices in there remained at rest and unused. I hath assigned a couple of our orders to stay at the Assembly and make sure there art no more disturbances, killing any who try to do anything in opposition. I checked back at Ginza, and all is well."

"Very good, Michael..." our master smirks darkly. "Come forward." he gestures for Michael to approach. 

Michael slowly approaches, finally standing before our master. He says nothing as he kneels down before our grace.

"So loyal and such a great general... I can smell the overwhelming amount of Magatsuhi from you... The great power you hold... The immense blood splatters staining your graceful figure..." he looks down at him, his grin grew bigger. He placed his hand upon Michael's face, tilting it up so he could look at him. He seemed to love the blood splatters on Michael's face. 

Finally, his nails dig into the side of Michael's face, creating a long slash, drawing out Magatsuhi infused blood. Michael does not grimace, instead he tilts his head to the side, closing his eyes. Our grace coats his fingers in the infusion, then puts his fingers to his lips, tasting it. He hums lowly, licking his lips. 

"Intoxicating..." he murmurs. "I will have my way with you sometime, Michael... Do continue to impress..." 

"Yes, Master..." he nods slowly. "I give thee my spear, my heart and my faith..."

"Good angel... You're dismissed."

Michael stands, bowing again, then took his leave. Silence ensues, then Master turns his head to me.

"Uriel... Do come here..." he gestures.

I doth not rebel, and I approach him, now standing before him. "Yes, My Grace...?"

He hums, making a gesture to get down. I kneel down before him immediately. He places the same blood coated hand upon my face. I could see his eyes had harbored... Hunger.

"The Magatsuhi you angels have is so... intoxicating, so sweet... Different than demons... I can feel Gundari raging in me..." his fingers snake their way under my hair that covered my left eye. I can feel his nails pierce my skin, drawing Magatsuhi infused blood. "I yearn for more..."

His nails drug down, creating a large wound in its wake. The smell of Magatsuhi and blood is overwhelmingly pleasing to my lord... He bathes his fingers in it, then draws his hand away to his lips, tasting the infusion once again. He sighs in ecstasy. 

"... Bleed for me, Uriel..." he whispers.

Fixated upon him, I slowly draw my blade, running its sharp edge upon the palm of my hand, making a deep cut into it. My blade edge is now covered in blood, and I hold my hand to him, blood continuously dripping from my palm. He takes hold of my hand, putting his lips to it. I feel his warm tongue glide across the wound, consuming the blood and Magatsuhi I bled. I see his other arm outstretched, my eyes traced to the end, seeing Raphael approaching our grace, taking his hand and resting the side of his face into his palm, sighing softly in such comfort. Finally, he sat upon the arm of the throne, leaning into our master's embrace. Our grace drives his fingers into the side of Raphael's face, tearing at the skin and flesh, creating an open wound. Blood began pooling out, staining his hand and fingers, teasingly caressing the wound he created. Raphael's eyes slowly closed, his hand finding its way into our master's, resting it gently on top of our grace's. Finally, his nails dug deeper into the side of Raphael's face, drawing more and more blood, the abundance dripping upon the ground. Raphael tilted his head to the side, gasping softly.

Our master bathed in the overwhelming smell of Magatsuhi coming from me and Raphael. He continued consuming more from us, deeply pleased in its taste, sating his desire.

"Such good angels..." he crooned, feeling stronger the more Magatsuhi he consumed from us. He brings Raphael closer, leaning closer to him. His sharp teeth finally bite down upon the other's jawline, drawing more blood, drinking it in. "... Give me more strength... by offering your life force to me..." he continues to inflict deep wounds upon Raphael, from his jawline, to his neck, to the other side of his face, and to his hands. Anywhere armor didn't conceal. 

"I offer mine blood... mine power, to thee..." Raphael and I say in unison. "... Praise be to thee..."

Our master's eyes glow slightly brighter as he continued to indulge. Finally, his lips withdrew, licking up the blood. He looks at Raphael, then me, grinning darkly.

"Your tribute is greatly appreciated... I grow stronger with the blood you spill for me, my hunger slowly being sated..." he murmurs against my hand, his breath teased my skin and the deep wound. "Allow me to continue indulging, stating my hunger... Blood of an angel is... quite intoxicating... I haven't tasted anything sweeter... Don't worry... I won't allow you two to die from my hunger... It would truly be a waste... to lose such loyal demons..." 

His lips skim past the cold steel of my crimson gauntlet. Finally, he pulled me up, pulling me closer to him. He sunk his sharp teeth into my upper arm, tearing at the flesh, blood pooling out. He licks it up, continuing to inflict deep wounds upon me, anywhere my armor nadn't concealed.

"... M-master..." my eyes grow heavy and I slowly close them, the wounds he inflicts please me. 

I will happily give myself to my grace... If he craves Magatsuhi, I will gladly bleed for him... If he desires power, I will confidently help him obtain it...


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lilith/Uriel in this chapter. Not full on, only because Uriel is almost impossible to completely charm, I feel.

I head into Ikebukuro to acquire more supplies in the shop just diagonal from The Cathedral of Shadows. Knocking, I then opened the door and entered the small shop. It was cluttered with various antiques and supplies, stacked to the ceiling, as usual. The small Jack Frost stood eagerly behind the counter, greeting me with a generous and eager wave. I nodded back as I approached the counter. 

"Hee ho! Welcome again, Uriel! Has His Highness sent you for more supplies?" the happy Jack Frost asked.

"Yes, 'tis correct. Dos't thou has't any Chakra drops or anything of the like? It seems Master hath run out and is requesting for more. He hath given me enough currency to cover the cost for them, should thee has't any."

"Hee ho! I have quite a bit in stock! How many do you need, Hee Ho? I have about..." he turned around and began counting things in a box. "About fifteen, ho!"

"Ten should be enough for now. Should he want the rest, I will come back and claim them at another time." I offered up the sufficient funds for the Chakra drops, handing it to the Jack Frost.

"Thanks so much, ho!" he took the funds, then gave me a small sack filled with the drops. "Anything else, ho?"

"Master hath request for about six Dis-Mutes. In case something may happen to Raphael, he says."

"Six Dis-Mutes? Thats 1,200 Macca, is that fine, hee ho?" 

"Mhm. That is fine." I handed him the funds. 

"Thanks, hee ho!" he gives me a sack filled with the supplies.

"I believe that is all he needed." I nod.

"Alright, hee ho! Before you leave, ho!" he turns around and goes digging through a different box. "I came across this interesting item! It is very pretty, I thought it would make a wonderful gift for His Highness, ho!" he holds up a statue, of sorts. "It's a statue of a Magatama, crafted and sculpted from a big raw ruby, ho!" he hands it to me. "I hope he likes it, hee ho!"

"He always appreciates a tribute or gift of sorts, Heeho. Thank thee. I will give him thy regards. Fare thee well." I exit through the door, heading back to the headquarters.

\------

Upon leaving, I condensed the supplies into one bag and discarded the second. Finishing, Lilith seemed to be passing by, of all times... She finally sees me and approaches me. Her snake leering at me, hissing softly as it was coiled around her figure. 

"Well, well... If it isn't the 'sharp-sighted spirit of heaven'..." she muses. "What are you doing wandering out all alone~?"

"I am gathering supplies for our Master, Lilith. A simple task." I snap, I has't not the time for her. My hand glides down to the hilt of my sword, my fingers wrapping around it, in defense.

"Oh, come now, Uriel... Don't be so hot-headed, now... Or, for the angel of the earth, a stick in the mud. A handsome angel like you shouldn't get so defensive... It seems your job is starting to take a big toll on you... You should really take it easy~... It won't do you any good to be so tense and serious..." she hums, getting closer to me. "I can help you with that, you know..." she leans closer to me, her face mere inches away from mine own, her breath tickling my skin. Her golden eyes pierce into me. Her snake uncoiled around her slightly, getting closer to me as well. Its scaly skin softly brushing against mine. 

My brows knitted together, I tilted my head. I... ... Perhaps... Perhaps I truly am strained... Perhaps she is right, I strangely think... Her words sink into me deeply... Her assurance... puts me at ease... I feel my thoughts, my mind, being clouded... It is getting difficult to concentrate... My grip on my sword loosens a bit. Her smirk grows bigger, she gazes down then back at me as her lips skim across the right side of my face, her breath warm upon me... It feels... so very pleasant... 

"Just relax, dear Uriel... Let go of all your tension, now... Let temptation and ecstasy take over..." I feel her lips skim down upon my jawline, kissing it softly... Her words oddly soothe me. 

Lilith's snake moved closer, resting its upper half of the body upon both my shoulders, its face brushed against my left cheek, hissing softly, its tongue flickered often. I feel my grip upon my sword loosen gradually, my hand slowly leaving the hilt of the blade as a low moan escapes from my throat.

"... Yes..." I whisper, breathlessly... My head tilted up, as she continued skimming her lips gently across my jaw, leaving kisses upon it... I feel heat burning in my face, in my body.... It is... too pleasing...

Her lips finally began to trace down to my neck, bypassing the collar of my armor. Her breathy chuckle teases my neck, causing me to flinch slightly. Why doth she bring such- ah... I feel her tongue, so warm, glide across my neck... 

I softly gasp out at the sensation, closing my eyes. "A-ah..."

"That's it, Uriel..." she croons. "Relax... You will love this... I promise..."

"... Yes... A-ah..." this sensation feels... so good... I... I desire more...

Finally, her name lingers on my tongue... I felt my lips almost mutter it, and that brings me to my senses. I snap into reality and back away from her, her snake falling off me. Staring sternly at her, I rubbed my neck, wiping away her saliva. 

"... Ugh... Agh... I need... no help from thee... Thy temptation... will go no further...! I will not let thee... envelope my mind in dark lust...! I take mine duties very seriously... I must return to Him and deliver the supplies, if thou will excuse me..." I move past her, heading back to headquarters.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

The supplies hath been delivered, my master pleased with the amount I return to him with. I has't decided to go wander the lower floors of the headquarters. My wandering took me to the training room, or the ex-trial room of the headquarters. I see Michael training, hitting targets with his spear. He always keeps up his training, always bracing himself for when a battle arrives. His usual training always consists of training with the spear, hitting targets, doing push-ups, or practicing in hand-to-hand combat. I expect nothing less from him. He is the top war general, the best fighter, better than myself, Raphael and Gabriel. I has't always greatly respected Michael.

"It isn't usual that I see thee here, Uriel." Michael speaks, still swinging at the targets, not even taking his gaze off the targets.

"Decided to sate my curiosity by wandering the halls of this place, seeing all the halls and rooms of this great tower." I say, still watching Michael's swift movements. "All the while patrolling the halls, making sure no trespassers or rebelling demons skulk the halls."

"A perilous task, at times." Michael says simply, before resting the end of his spear on the ground, turning to me. "But, thou art sharp-sighted and swift, a deadly combination, so thou doth this with mere ease."

"Maybe so, but mine strength doth not compare to thine."

"Wisdom is sharper than any blade may be." Michael points out, running his finger across the point of his spear. "Thy foresight and wisdom is undeniable, Uriel. None can'st see as far and as best as thee."

"But, none can'st surpass thee in battle. Not even I."

"We all has't our greatest strengths. 'Tis how we were made. We art the guardians of the four directions, of the four seasons. At least, we used to be..." Michael trailed off. I could see a look of sadness in his eyes. "Times hath changed." 

I felt it, too. A sharp pain in my chest. "... Doth this bother thee...? How the world now is...? How we art now...?" I ask, softly. 

Michael had said nothing, but only looked away. "I..." he sighs deeply. "... That time is long gone now, Uriel... The demi-fiend rose above Him... We serve him, because of his undeniable strength. He demands our loyalty, we art to give it to the one who created this world, which is he. No matter how it may be. He is the almighty."

"As I agree. But, I cannot help but recollect the past... Our time in Eden... Watching over Adam and Eve... Guarding the Tree of Knowledge and the Tree of Life..."

"Yes, I fondly remember those days as well... But... that was thousands of years ago now. Things hath become much different. Very much different..." Michael looked back at me, sternly. "The world hath been recreated, our master's perfect world..."

"Yes... But... Doth thou miss those days, helping the humans...? Aiding and guiding them according to God's will...?"

Michael looked down with sorrow. "... I-... I do, sometimes, yes... He created us to aid humans and bring his will to the material world... Heaven and Earth were in harmony... In beautiful harmony... Eden... was the most gorgeous place on Earth..." he sighs. "... But... It all died... Things has't changed... We... has't changed, there is no doubt..."

"... The change is more drastic on Raphael than us three, however... He is nothing like he was before all of this... His joy, his happiness, his constant smile... His... mercy... It's gone. He is devoid of it all..."

"... I suppose in this new world, there is no need for that kind of thing... And such a principle altered his entire being... Our grace doth not mind such. Nay, I think he prefers Raphael to be like this..." he looks back at me.

"I am unsure if I can'st get used to this change in Raphael. I know our master prefers Raphael like this, but... The smiles he shows, the laughter he sounds... They art not of kindness and mercy like usual, but of twisted pleasure and mercilessness. It almost brings a chill down my spine... Almost chilling my blood..." I sigh.

"Yes. I understand and even agree." 

"But, our master... He has brought forth an eternally dark paradise for all to flourish in... Change must come to all who now live in this world. But, he hath proved himself more than worthy to me. I gladly acknowledge his power..."

"Yes... As doth I... I will gladly kill anyone who stands against him..."

"And I will gladly kill to sate his hunger for more power..."

Finally, Gabriel appears before us. We turn to her, awaiting her response. After all, she is the messenger. Our lord always sends her to deliver messages of every sort. And by her expression, she may has't a serious message...

"Hail, Gabriel. What is the message?" Michael asks.

"Our grace asks both of thee to return to the throne room at once.. He hath assigned both of thee a task thou must carry out at once..." she explains, holding her flower close to her. "It is of the demons at the assembly."

"I had assigned our ranks there to guard the place. How is there trouble at Nihilo already?"

"Report has it a very powerful demon swept through, swiftly and deadly, wiping out all of our ranks... Only one Power survived and made it back to tell us, and he didn't even see it... It was so swift and deadly... But, the power the demon harbored was terrifyingly strong. So, Master hath sent me to find both of thee and has't thou go to the assembly. I am to accompany thee." she continued. "But, first... We must report to our grace."

"Is Raphael to accompany us as well?" I finally ask.

"Yes. Master believes the trek there and the exploration within may be very dangerous. However, he is hesitant as to whether he should send Sire Metatron with us..."

"I doth not think it necessary... However, it is not for me to say such." Michael shook his head.

"Yes, let us has't our grace decide such. Let us proceed to him at once.." I nod.

And so, another duty is bestowed upon us once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho, this is just the start. I am quite rather enjoying this ride to hell.


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archangels train together, but also reflect the bitter world around them and the apocalyptical past events that transpired. Feeling at an impasse, they must finally accept their reality, even though it still pains them deep down.

I has't decided to forgo any potential jesting and foolishness in the throne room for a day. Though I always desired to stay by mine master's side, Beelzebub is but a thorn in mine own. That insect doth nothing but ask for trouble. Seeing Michael beginning to head to the ex-trial room, I decided to accompany him, as doth Raphael and Gabriel. On the walk there, I finally suggested we spar with each other, training ourselves. Whilst Michael was always more powerful and never stood around, it would do me, Raphael and Gabriel good to train in our blades.

We has't not fought any foes, even though we headed to the assembly, thinking we were going to. Unfortunately, when we arrived there yesterday, the assembly was completely empty in both exits and entrances... We even agreed to wait around for a while, to see if any foes or demons were going to enter... Sadly, none did. We had no choice but to leave and give our report to our grace. However, I found it odd that there was nothing at the assembly, when there was, eradicating our order there so swiftly! It seemed planned... Who was it so powerful that came in and killed ALL of our order, and so swiftly...? Was it truly Hikawa...? I decided to shake off the thought...  
The three nod in agreement to my suggestion. When we finally arrived at the ex-trial room, we stood apart from each other and drew our weapons. Should any of us accidently wound each other gravely, Raphael would heal us with no issues. But, I trust and love my compatriots. I know they wilt not harm me or each other.

Bracing ourselves, we began, steel clashing against steel.

Raphael was very swift in his movements, dodging very efficiently. Gabriel struck with grace and accuracy, Michael's strength was nothing short of magnificent, grand. As for I, I study my compatriots' actions and counter them, attacking when I saw a chance and even a blind spot. Then, we decided to try our magic against each other, seeing our strength was to our liking (except for Raphael, who merely shook his head at the questioning of improving it). However, Michael was not really a magic user. No, he had one fire spell as far as I knew, and so he continued with his physical strength, occasionally using the fire spell, but not relying upon it. Raphael used Force spells, and excelled greatly at them, the Force magic extremely powerful and formidable. Gabriel used Electric spells, and she, too, excelled greatly at them, using only the best against us. As for myself, even though my element was Earth, I excelled in Fire magic. However, I do has't an earth spell, uncommon among demons. Raphael, however, is extremely formidable on his own, as he uses support skills, skills to increase his magic powers, his force spells and even protect himself against incoming attacks, both magical and physical.

Using a deadly fire spell at Raphael, he casted a magic barrier, shielding himself from my magic and Gabriel's, which struck at the same time. Michael finally lashed out at Raphael, using a physical attack. However, quickly seeing it, he erected a physical barrier, shielding himself from Michael's attack.

How quickly he reacts and the powerful support skills he harbors...With him by our side, when we fight against demons, he is invaluable in support and healing. Even if he is the weakest of us four and isn't the best at fighting, his support skills and healing art magnificent. Without him, I truly think we would struggle against strong foes. However, his attacks art also formidable. His power is not weak, not by a long shot. 

At last, when it felt like forever, we stood down, lowering our weapons and relaxing. Whatever slashes and scratches we had, Raphael healed them right away.

"It seemeth that we art still doing rather well in our skills." Gabriel smiled at us. "Even though we has't our weaknesses and varying skills, we still do so well, unstoppable together."

"Yes, as I agree!" I see Raphael smile warmly, ah, so wonderful to see... "I may not be nearly as strong as any of thee, but I do so well standing beside all of thee... Support is the best thing I do... Strength is not needed for me, so long as I can'st aid all of thee and protect thee, 'tis all that matters."

"And without thee, Raphael, we would not excel as well as we doth. Thou art invaluable to us. Thou need not be a fighter, one whom'st terminates demons as we doth. Thy kindness and support is what we truly need." Michael nods.

"Thank thee, Brother. I strive to improve." Raphael nods eagerly.

"Together, we can'st overcome any obstacles. Whilst we, individually, may has't weaknesses, one of us covers the other. We always has't, has't we not?" I speak.

"Thou art right, Uriel." Gabriel nods, still smiling. "We never travel far from each other!"

"As I am glad we art not separated. I would not fare the best without all of thee..." Raphael sighs out.

"Fate hath not been cruel to us so far." Michael speaks.

We nod at that, but, I can'st see Raphael's smile vanish. Perhaps not terribly to us, but the world... I feel my stomach knotting in pain. It may has't, making things die and fall to this. I can see Raphael look away in sadness in pain. He doesn't agree with the world being like this, a sliver of rebellion I see. I think we all agree with such, but we still gladly serve our grace faithfully and without hesitation. After all, he surpassed us all. Even Sire Metatron... Thusly-... ...Thusly destroying heaven and earth... Indeed, if we returned to the heavens... I don't think our domain would be there anymore... There isn't anything up there, or here, anymore... There is nothing we can'st do, but to serve the one who surpassed all... But... It's not the same... I don't see Raphael relish in the dawn anymore... Nor do I scatter the glimmering stars at moonrise... There is no balance, no harmony... So hath fate truly not been cruel...? Well... I am glad we stand together still... Even when things couldn't get any worse, at least I still has't them by my side... Even if our duties, our purpose, has't been warped, our beings tainted.... But, now, there is nothing we can'st really do, truly... The only thing we can'st do is accept reality as it is...

Perhaps some things didn't phase me then... But... Collectively... It brings me great pain... Though I am no human, no mortal... I cannot help but feel sadness, the need to weep... Perhaps the rain that falls is the heavens weeping of this curse... 

"... Even if the world is darkened so, torn beyond all measure... Broken..."

"As so it hath become. This is our grace's world." Gabriel spoke. "He is the one who hath awoken."

"... But, he doth speak true." I speak, looking sadly at them. "The darkness, the curse... It looms upon us all."

"And not even we, the pure and divine, can'st not withdraw!" Raphael adds.

"But, even still, what can'st we do in this world? The one we once called out grace is gone, and our forces were bested...We now give our faith and hearts to him." Michael shakes his head. "No one can'st surpass him..."

"All must bow, demon and angel, any and all fall to his whim." I speak.

"Even still, I doth indeed see Raphael's and Michael's point..." Gabriel sighs out. "The changes art heavy, too much to take in upon this very generation..." she holds her flower close to her.

"My healing and power can'st not be used for the good of the earth anymore... There is nothing that can'st flourish, let alone go into a state of regeneration!" Raphael cries out.

"As it is so... Even though it may be long overdue, perhaps no use here, there still may be something out of all this. A different kind of hope." I add, pondering a bit.

"Yes... Thou art right, Uriel. We can'st not hang our heads and say merely 'nay'! We shalt work with our grace in maintaining his order, instead of weeping for the past.. We must continue to tightly grasp this only rope!" Michael grips his spear sternly.

"Of course!" Raphael nods confidently. "I thought I failed myself and thee, my kin... But from the state that things art in..."

"We continue to persevere and stand together. We may even find the answer, the hope, hiding deep within!" Gabriel smiles once again.

"Truthfully, this fear of what to do in this new darkened world once almost held me back... I can'st not stand back and grow powerless...!!" I hiss out.

"We must take the leap. Our grace relies upon us, we can'st not fail him. We were created to serve. Serve for the greater good. We art to move ever onward now! It is him we serve forevermore now, he honors our battle prowess!" Michael adds.

"We can'st do anything, accomplished anything!" I nod.

"We can'st bring peace to our master's reign!" Raphael adds.

"We can'st take down all who betray Him!" Michael chimes in.

"We can'st forever stand by our grace and aide Him in his time of need!" Gabriel speaks.

"When forged as one, we'll keep building high and bring about His great will!" we say in unison.

\- - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uriel making the mention of an Earth spell is a little nod to Digital Devil Saga's 'Teradyne' move that Michael uses when you fight him after beating Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel.
> 
> Another note, Raphael being written and mentioned as purely 'support based' is simply the fact that in a lot of the SMT games, when you obtain Raphael, namely Nocturne, he is more so support based, having few attacks. When you fight Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, Raphael mainly uses Tetrakarn or Makarakarn, with the occasional Stasis Blade and mediarama when they are on low health.


	9. Day 8

Another day passes and once again, our master makes a trip to the city of Ginza to check on the progress and gather supplies of his own there. I still stand in my usual position, standing to the right of the empty throne. The room is completely silent, as befitting of a room in complete blackness for his highness. What can'st truly be seen in this darkness is the glowing eyes of our orders, of Raphael and Sire Metatron, and their vague figures. None of us budge or move from our positions... However, in this stillness, I couldn't help but ask Raphael on his thoughts on everything... 

"Raphael... A question, if I may..." I finally say, Raphael finally glancing at me. "Dos't thou truly believe Hikawa lives? That he may truly try to go against our grace...?"

"Truthfully...?" he speaks, tilting his head. "I has't an inkling feeling in my body that he lives. And that brings me to curiosity... What is he planning...? Will he truly try to sway the minds of our lord's troops?" he stares at me, in concern. "Thou art the angel of prophecy and insight, Uriel... Dos't thou not see him? Know that he lives...? Is the future obscure to thee as it is for us...?"

A wise question, I think.

Yes... It makes sense to me now... I had forgotten what I was truly capable of. Perhaps I am not what I used to be, but I still hath my powers, my insight, my wisdom... 

I close my eyes, trying to focus my insight and powers, calming my mind and body. Visions come to me, but they art brief and indeed rather obscure. But... It is clear. He is alive. Yes... He is indeed alive. He lurks somewhere unknown to me. He is indeed in hiding. I can'st see that much... I continue focusing, Raphael still staring at me. He and Sire Metatron indeed knows I am concentrating, trying to see into the future and trying to gain insight. I remain silent, at peace and still concentrating for a long while, still as a statue.

Finally...

"... Yes... He is alive." I say. This time, I feel the eyes of all who guard this room upon me. "And he is indeed in hiding... Somewhere unknown... Somewhere far..."

"So, he doth indeed lives..." Sire Metatron speaks. "Doth his place of hiding seem somewhat familiar, Uriel? Any more clues?"

"No... I can'st see only splinter visions... Much of it is obscure. But, without a doubt, he lives, and it he is not ready to give up just yet, either... I can'st see he has new plans... He hides somewhere to recover, to gain power. I see that one of his plans is to reclaim the Assembly of Nihilo, somehow..."

"This is indeed grave news. It may not be much, but He should know at once when He gets back. We must tell him. It is no longer ponders and guesses." Metatron speaks. "We must now act now that we know he lives..."

"How we gonna go 'bout this? That slick bastard is still skulkin' about." a Koppa asks, he crosses his arms. "We don't even know his true intentions or what he's even going to do..." I had forgotten that a small amount of tengus and our order stood guard here.

"Surely that is up to our grace..." Anubis speaks, holding his scale close to him. "If we relay such, He may be able to come up with a plan and stop that rat once and for all."

"WE SHOULD OFFER HIM AS A TRIBUTE AND SACRIFICE TO HITOSHURA ONCE WE FIND THAT RAT! OFFER HIM THAT FOOL'S HEART!" Fenrir roars, thrashing slightly. 

"I SAY LET HIM BLEED AND SUFFER FOR ALL ETERNITY!!" Set roars.

"Making him beg would be ideal..." Lilith hums, her snake coiled around her hissing softly. "Fools who are stupid enough to rebel should be on their knees begging for their lives..." 

"Or a combination of all. Doing it all would be even more pleasing, would it not?" Beelzebub laughs, his insect wings buzzing a bit loudly. "Especially before the Demi-Fiend... He should bear witness it all..."

"IT MATTERS NOT. THAT FOOL MUST FALL FOR OUR MASTER TO RISE TO ABSOLUTE POWER!" Cerberus roars.

"Judgement will be passed soon enough." Sire Metatron speaks. 

Finally, the great doors opened, and our grace walks in. We all silence ourselves and bow to him as he strides over to his throne. He looks around at us all, smirking darkly. He finally sat down, leaning back.

"Sounds like you all are having a bit of fun... May I ask what got you all so chipper? Or are you all just eager to go out and kill? I don't blame you if you want to do a bit of hunting..."

"Uriel brings impending news, Sir!" the Koppa speaks. "It is about that rat, Hikawa!"

"Oh? What say you, Uriel?" he looks at me, curiously.

"As Raphael pointed out, I am indeed the angel of insight and prophecy. While thou were out, I had fleeting, yet obscure visions of that opposer. Though they were brief and rather unclear, there is one thing certain about it all. He dos't indeed live, and he is hiding out somewhere, somewhere unbeknownst to me. Anywhere in Tokyo... One of his plans is revealed to me through my visions, and that is to indeed take back the Assembly of Nihilo. It seems rebelling demons has't been going in and out, attempting to repair the damage upon the assembly..." I speak. "And it seems there art quite a bit in his cause..."

"We can't let this happen, master! We must put an end to their schemes! Before they reclaim the assembly!" a Koppa called out. 

"Before they build an army greater than our own and attempt to take thee down!" a Power added. 

"Hmmm... So... He does indeed live. I was uncertain, but I believe that this is the will of Chaos. After all, you angels serving me, Chiaki and Isamu living and now standing beside me... Hikawa being alive... As I said, all that shouldn't be is now coming together..." he looks ahead, sternly. "Uriel. It now falls upon your visions or the chance of any of you coming across him somewhere here in Tokyo." he looks back at me, then everyone else in the room.  
"He won't escape me, not in my world of chaos and darkness... I will find him and end whatever he tries to plan. This is my world, my reign... He can have his world of stillness in cells, where he will suffer for all eternity!! Scatter, you lot. Scatter and leave no place unsearched! We must uproot this problem once and for all! Find them and kill them all!" he yells, glaring daggers.

"Down with the rebellers, for the will of chaos!! All hail the eternal darkness!!" we all yell in unison.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Many of the servants has't scattered out, going far and wide in Tokyo, searching for this Hikawa. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and I, as well as our other ranks; the Powers, Dominions, Principalities and Archangels went out into the blackened world of Tokyo, to begin our search as well. Our master told us to start in a city called Shibuya. With Michael leading us, we flew into the city of Shibuya, landing in the middle of the torn and broken streets. Gazing around thoroughly, we kept an eye out for any life or moving figures, our weapons unsheathed and ready. Finally, Michael commanded us to scatter and search the whole open area and meet back up here once we searched the entire area.

"Hikawa can'st be anywhere, thus we musn't leave any place unsearched! So scatter, my compatriots! Check everywhere! If there art any demons unbeknownst to us, question their motives. Any suspicious figures art to be captured immediately! Should trouble befall, the rest of us will come to aide! Now, onward!!" Michael commands.

"So it shalt be!" we all say in unison.

Finally, we scattered. With a Power and Dominion accompanying me, I headed behind a giant building, making it my first place to search. Entering a door behind it, I find myself in a ceremony room, of sorts. Inside appeared to be a demon, Baphomet. He appeared to be reading and studying a tome. I look at the Power beside me, signaling him to ready his weapon. He nodded and did so.

I approached the demon, my two compatriots following behind me. Finally, I gazed sternly at the demon.

"What art thou doing in here? Has't thou seen the opposer?"

"Opposer? What are you going on about?" the demon gazed up at me from his book. "I am trying to summon Mara, if you'll excuse me."

"Fool, has't thou not being paying attention to what our grace hath been planning?! We art to search and find the opposer, Hikawa!" I hiss at him.

"Grace? I've been biding my time here, summoning demons and attempting to summon the great and powerful Mara! I don't know what you are going on about, but no one has came here since that boy, when some manikins were forcing me to summon Mara immediately. It went real baaaad...." he sighs.

It is clear that this demon is a shut-in. It may be possible he hath not left this building after the world was created by our grace. It is even more possible he dos't not know the world was recreated, since he doth not seem aware of the transpiring events. The 'boy' he mention may no doubt be our grace, Hitoshura.

"I am assuming thou has't not left since?" I ask.

"I fled, when the summoning went awry when the boy walked in. A couple days later, I returned here, checking to see if this place was clear and empty. Sure enough, it was! Been here ever since." Baphomet explained.

"So thou doth not know that the world hath been recreated, and that the recreated world is the 'boy's? A world of chaos and eternal darkness, he reigns over this world." I explain. 

"What?!" he makes a bleating noise of surprise. "That same kid? Really?"

"Child no more, mind thyself, Demon." Dominion shook his head. 

"It hath been countless years ever since He first brought about His world." Power added. 

"Perhaps thou care to see for thyself?" I went over to the door, opening it, showing him the outside.

He went over to the doorway, peeking outside, seeing the black skies and the looming darkness all around. Seeing the look on his face, it very well seems he was convinced.

"Has time really passed that fast? I must have been in here for a long time! ... I suppose he is no kid anymore, is he...? Alright, alright... I suppose staying in here won't do me any good... Who exactly is this opposer and what exactly is going on?" he asks.

I began to fill him in on the current situation, not going into absolute depth. I don't has't the time to explain everything, word for word, to this demon. He will pick up more of the situation later. With Hikawa lurking about, we doth not has't all the time in the world to be explaining away the current situation. Besides... This demon may'st just be a spy playing coy. Though, I would know easily a right from a lie. Him being a spy seems not too likely, especially the readings I get from him. Indeed, I can'st truly see that this demon is clueless and had his head stuck in a book for indeed more than a couple of decades. Quite useless, I must say. The demon probably can'st not even fight, I bet. Well, at least he's harmless for the most part...

"I see...." Baphomet says. "Well, if he got so much more powerful than last time, I'd be an idiot for going against him... Alright, I will join. I will try to be of great use to him! I am Baaaaphomet, pleased to meet you."

Tilting my head slightly, I stared blankly at the demon. ".... Likewise..."

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Baphomet. My head canon was he always baaed his name or any words that start with 'ba'.
> 
> Can't change my mind.


	10. Day 9 (Raphael's Perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a little Lilith/Raphael!
> 
> My garbage is almost at its peak, I promise.

It is already the end of the week, and start of another. Or is it? I can'st not remember the time here in this world, nothing changes. The days art always eternally dark, and even still, I never leave my master's side. Neither doth Uriel. Our grace once again makes another round to Ginza, to Rag's Shop to trade the gems he is given and even finds on his own accord. However, this trip appears to be longer than usual. I continue to wait for my master, waiting to see him come through the great doors, but it is still silent. 

"It seems our grace hath much to do in Ginza." I hear Uriel note aloud.

"Yes. More so than his usual trips, it seems. Hath he encountered trouble, I wonder?" I reply, looking at Uriel. 

"If he did, those asking for it art fools. Standing against him will only bring about a painful death. Will arrogant demons ever learn...? Dos't they not understand that he reigns over all? That he is far more powerful than them?" he sighs out.

"The arrogant ones art usually the common demons, the lower level ones. They never learn, or they just never understand... Especially the ones who art incomprehensible, those who doth not harbor english speech. They never learn..." I sigh out. 

"Hmph. Demons art truly arrogant. Perhaps our grace is stopping by that Rag's store. Perhaps he hath a lot to trade for. Many offer gems and stones to him as tribute or offerings. He may has't gathered quite a bit to get plenty of supplies. That store hath many unique supplies that cannot be bought here in Ikebukuro."

"That is true. If our grace heads to Ginza on foot, 'tis a long trek here and back as well. So, much can'st happen between the trek there and the trek back."

"But, hopefully nothing dos't. Last thing he needs is to deal with foolish unruly demons... At least the souls of humans know their place in this world... And they art arrogant and asinine..."

"Souls? They art still here?" I approach Uriel, standing before him. This peaked my interest.

"Mhm. Mind thee, human souls art energy. They can'st never be destroyed or erased. The souls of humans still travel this darkened world, even more in fear of their new world. Our new world."

"Yes, that doth makes sense... I suppose I hath not encountered some yet."

"Many still linger here in Ikebukuro. Gabriel even told me she hath seen some around in the headquarters still."

"I see... Well, if I may, I shalt pass the time and patrol the lower sections of the headquarters. I like to see these lingering human souls that plague the halls still. I shalt return when our grace returns."

"Very well. Remain vigilant." Uriel nods. "If thou encounters any trouble, summon us. Don't try to get thyself harmed in any way. We cherish thee. The three of us do, as doth our lord." Uriel finally kisses the side of my face, causing me to smile.

"As always." I nod to him, then kissed the side of his face. "I love thee, Uriel. I promise I shan't be long."

"I love thee as well, Raphael. I shalt be here, awaiting thee. May the stars be thy guide."

\-----

Leaving mine position, I decided to go and wander the lower levels of the headquarters, to bypass time and indulge my curiosity in how the place looks now. Exiting the throne room and going outside, I gaze at the two Seraphims that stood guard at the door. I gave a nod to them, who gave a polite bow to me in response.

"I shalt be walking the halls of the lower levels. Has't Gabriel or one of thee come find me when he returns." I speak.

"Of course, Sire Raphael. Be ever vigilant, sir."

"I shalt." I nod again, smiling at them.

Turning my head, I see Lilith, who was approaching me. Her golden eyes gaze at me. Certainly wasn't expecting here to be here... Used to be, I despised her, all that time ago. Being the rebelling first wife of Adam and questioning all, even leaving Eden, I had a reason to hate her at the time. Now, times hath changed. We now work together, serving our master. Now... I strangely don't harbor that same hatred... No, I see her as an ally, like all the others who faithfully serve our master. Perhaps this is wrong for me to think so, but I cannot think otherwise... In this world, I must. And I must serve my grace faithfully and without question.

"Well, hello, 'gentle and loving spirit of heaven'. Going somewhere~?" she chides, the large snake coiled around her hissing softly at me, its eyes leering at me.

"Merry meet, Lilith. Merely going on a walk." I say simply. "Master's trip seems to be a long one, so I simply wish to kill time, waiting until he gets back. After all, I has't a bit of curiosity to walk the lower levels of the headquarters."

"Care to have some company, sweetie~?" she winks at me. 

"I suppose it won't harm me to has't friendly chatter with another. If thou wishes to accompany me, I shalt not mind."

I began gliding down the stairs, Lilith now accompanying me on the walk. We head through the door, taking the elevator down to the very lower levels, starting our walk in the basement floors. We began to enjoy a lengthy talk, all of various subjects. From our views on the torn world, to our duties. Strolling through the halls, passing the many demon servants that walk and guard the halls, I examined almost every detail in the dark halls of the headquarters. The halls stretched long, the ceilings high. Very interesting... I never usually has't the time to pass, to examine things and wander about. After all, my grace is always in the headquarters, and I never leave his sight unless he sends me out with my compatriots. 

"Still a very curious angel, it seems." she hums out, breaking me from my thoughts. "Haven't been through these halls?"

"Nay, I spend much of my time beside our master. It seems he is content at that. It is not very often that I get to patrol and wander these halls on my own accord. Being by our master is imperative to me. Should he need healing and aid, I am not far." I shake my head. "Besides, there art too many floors to fully examine in a day. We usually doth not has't a full day to ourselves. Our duties keep us busy, especially even now."

"You're not wrong. Hikawa is a tricky human, isn't he?"

"Indeed, I truly doth not understand why he tries to even continue clinging to his dead ideals. He can'st not do anything here."

"As always, Raphael... Humans are rebellious and rather arrogant. They stop at nothing to get what they want. There is no such thing as 'not getting what you want' to most humans."

"I shalt not allow such. I will put my life in danger if it means having our grace flourish and not has't to worry about any rebelling nuisances."

"Well, aren't you a sweet thing... He must really be fortunate to have such a skilled and caring healer such as you, Raphael... After all, none have skills like you do..." she chuckles. We finally passed a door and she stops. "Let's go in here, shall we?"

I turn to her and nodded. She opens the door and we pass through. However, it is a small an empty room. I glide inside, looking around. There art no other doors, nothing. Just a small, square room. 

" 'Tis empty in here. What is there to look at?" I ask, turning to her.

"Nothing, and that is exactly what I want..." she hums, locking the door, causing me to get a little tense. "Let's just hang out here, you and me, Raphael..." she approaches, finally standing terribly close to me. 

"I thought we art to wander the halls of the headquarters...?" I ask. "What art we going to do in here, exactly...?"

"Have some fun, of course~" she purrs, leaning closer to me, her breath ghosting over my face. "You want to pass the time, right? Well, I know what we can do together... You will be more fun than Uriel..."

I back away, not sure what she intends on doing. But, much to my disdain, she continues to approach until I am back against the wall, my back pressed firmly against the steel walls, my violet wings lowering. She once again stands terribly close to me, her snake slightly uncoils around her, drawing closer to me. Its scaly face brushes against my left cheek gently, then coils behind my neck, now brushing its face against my right cheek. Its body rests upon the pauldrons of my armor, continuing to brush its face against mine, hissing softly, its tongue flickering often. 

Finally, she leans closer to me, her lips skim across my left cheek gently.

"Wh-What art thou-?" I tense up more.

"Relax, Raphael... Just relax..." she whispers, her breath warm upon me, causing me to shudder. 

The air around us is heavy, and cold... Damning...

She-...? She doth not plan to-...? No...! I can'st not allow this...! I cannot lower myself to such acts! Not with other demons! The only affection I shalt ever show is with mine own compatriots! I try to move pass her, but she is resilient and rebellious, not allowing me to move a mere inch in her presence... Her lips continue to skim across my cheek, before trailing down to my jawline, finally leaving kisses behind.

N-no... C-cea-ah...

"... Such a handsome angel you are, Raphael..." she croons softly, pressing against me. "So very handsome and strong~" Her hand stroking my armored chest, then my stomach.

I tilted my head up, closing my eyes at the sensation. Her touch rather.. gentle... ... It feels... so very... pleasing... I feel my tension vanishing... Moving down, she finally bypasses the collar of my armor, planting kisses upon my neck. ... Oh, how pleasing... Craning my head to the side, I let her continue to run her lips across my neck, my face growing hot, heated...  
No... I-... This... Isn't right... I... I must tell Uriel... I must ask for his aid... Michael, too...! ... However, my body refuses to move and I can'st not look anywhere else but at her, fixated upon her appearance... Wh-why can'st I not move...? My thoughts art in disarray... Shan't I...? ... Ah... I feel her tongue finally glide across my skin, so warm...

A gasp escapes my lips, then phased into a pleased sigh. Such a wonderful feeling...

She continues, her breathy chuckle tickles and teases my skin, until she finally withdrew. Her lips now drawing closer to my own, inching closer and closer... Finally placing her hand upon the left side of my face, tilting my head to make me look at her. Her golden eyes pierce into my pure green eyes. She tilted her head and her lips finally locked with my own, pulling me into a passionate kiss. The heat in me flares more as I give in, returning the favor, sighing with pleasure between it. We continued the passionate dance, Lilith having no issues in taking dominance in this heated lovemaking. She pressed me tightly against the wall, her hands cupping my face. I finally rested my arms upon her shoulders, leaning back slightly. Having no break and practically taking my breath, I let out a moan into her mouth. After so long, she breaks it, her lips now skimming across my jaw once again. 

"Oho... You're quite good in pleasing a lady, Raphael... I expected nothing less from the angel who brings about love..." she whispers in my ear. Her lips returning back to my jawline, her tongue once again gliding across, causing me to shudder.

I close my eyes once again, craning my head up. "... S-so very... pleasing..."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, dear Raphael~?"

Her wide smirk, her tongue running across her lips, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Everything is becoming so cloudy and dark...

"... Y-yes.... Yes..." I whisper, breathlessly. "L-Lilith..."

"Mhhhm. Good boy, Raphael...~ You look so much more handsome blushing like that..." her fingers playing with the cool, soft fabric donning upon my armor, humming lowly. Her hand once again caresses the side of my face.

I see her snake finally coil around me, around my chest and began to tighten its hold around me, pressing my armor tightly upon me, quickly taking away my breath. It was growing harder and harder to breathe, but somehow... I found myself not caring. My chest nearly heaving, trying to get air into my lungs, but it was like trying to breathe through a very viscous liquid or substance. My thoughts and head were completely clouded... Wasn't I...? Isn't there something I should be doing...? Someone to go to...? I can'st not remember... My eyes art beginning to feel so heavy... The heat flaring in me, my body aching and throbbing at her intimate actions... The combination causing me to press against her and desire this passionate dance... I look into her golden eyes... Agh... Nothing but lust is clouding my thoughts...! But her eyes... Yes... Her beautiful, flawless, golden eyes... Truly magnificent, unlike anything I've ever seen...

... Oh, how I want to thrust so deep into her... To feel such warmth... Yes... Such ecstasy... 

I crave for such bliss...

Lilith falls upon me, forcing me down to the ground. She, then, sits upon my lap, grinning mischievously at me. Her hand still caressing the side of my face as she presses against my chest. Her other hand glides across my chest, down to my stomach, continuing down... A soft gasp escapes my lips, throwing my head back slightly as her hand lands upon a sensitive area on my body. My hips buck up at her touch as I feel her hands coil into a grasp state... Yes... Yes, god, this feels truly blissful...

"Oho, look at you, Raphael... You're so eager, you lusty angel..."she purrs out.

"Don't... Don't stop..." So, so good... 

I feel her hand move, grasping and kneading the sensitive area with such precision, such intensity, causing pleasure to burn in me like a wildfire... Ragged gasps and deep moans continue to escape from my lips, my hips uncontrollably thrusting against her and her touch. I feel my black bodysuit under my armor grow tight around my legs and hips. So very tight... My lips part, my tongue finally hanging out as I pant heavily, my face burning hot. Oh, it feels so, so good...!! Pure ecstasy and pleasure...!

"Oh-... Oh, God..." I pant out. "S-such ecstasy..."

"Then, come on, Raphael... Show me how much of a bad angel you really are..." she purrs into my ear. "Show me that you are truly merciless..."

Yes... Her words sound so pleasing in my ears... 

"... God, yes... Oh, God, yes..." 

She hummed lowly, my eyes fixated upon her oh-so gorgeous face... She is so, so lovely... I want her so... I suddenly feel my bodysuit become less tight, such strain finally gone... But, I can'st not look away... Her golden eyes glow in the darkness so beautifully, I am in awe... She is as gorgeous as Gabriel... No, perhaps so much more... I care not about my compatriots now, only she is important... Yes, her beauty is so graceful... I feel humbled to be with her... So, so gorgeous... I finally couldn't take it... I want her so...! So, I pushed her down to the ground, looming over her. My fingers raking into the cold ground, beside her figure. I feel my wings twitching and flapping uncontrollably in pure pleasure... I feel her hands upon my hips, and- oh lord, such heavenly warmth as I thrust inside her, I grit my teeth, trying to contain myself from this such blissful feeling... A soft gasp then a moan escapes her lips, her arms now wrap around the back of my neck... Oh, how lovely she sounds... I grunt lowly as I continue my steady, yet rough pace... Oh, how wonderful she feels... I relish in the moans that sound from her...

"Raphael... Raphael~..." I feel her legs coil around my hips. "... Harder..."

"Of-... Of course... As thou commands, my lady..." I nod, swallowing thickly. "... I'll do anything for thee... Anything..."

I picked up my pace, complying her command. Her hand raking through my hair and her moans growing louder means she is much more content... Oh, how glad I am... I will do anything for her... If pleasure is what she wants, I will fulfill it so gladly... Yes... I thrust into her so mercilessly, using much of my strength, grunting louder... She needed not to command me... I want to please her... And my continuous merciless pace seems to please her greatly... Yes... and that pleases me... I am simply hers to command... I shalt do anything for her... But, oh... This feels so, so heavenly... I has't not felt anything better... I feel myself so deep inside her...  
I has't never mated with anyone. I never saw the need in the past. For humans, however, it is a very essential thing. To has't family... To has't a new happiness in their lives... Truly the greatest thing to see, when an offspring is finally born... But, I never truly saw why many who don't want a family mate with another... Even though I used to oversee couples, bring about love and happiness, that part is the most confusing... But, mating with anyone who wasn't an angel was forbidden in heaven, a sin. I briefly look back at the time. But, why recall such useless thoughts now...? The past is the past... Dead and forgotten... Mating now... This is so, so pleasing... Pure ecstasy... I take my eyes off her, and I bury my face into her neck. Her skin is so beautiful, so flawless... Scales, but also soft, beautifully pale skin... Scales striping her skin, wrapping around her like some kind of scarf or blanket... The hybrid is so fascinating... I want a taste... I run my tongue across her skin, to the scaly patches then back to pale soft skin, gently... My teeth teasingly raze across her skin, occasionally biting down and leaving marks behind.

"So rough you are... You're really enjoying this, aren't you Raphael~? Such a lusty, bad angel..." she purrs out. "I bet you're a naughty angel to your 'friends'..." 

"I... I want thee so... I only want thee, the other's art nary important... Thou feels so good... Thou art so perfect.. I am humbled by thy presence, my lady...!"

Her chuckle is deep, and so wonderful. "Such a good boy you are, Raphael... Always striving to please everyone..." 

Yes... 'Tis always my duty to see my superior's needs... I am to serve and nothing more... And if she demands pleasure from me, I would be such a fool to deny her wishes... I gaze back into her eyes, as they art always so beautiful... So perfect... I continue my rough and merciless pace, still fixated upon her... Her grin sends a chill down my spin, her touch riles me further... Yet... It adds to this pleasing moment, and makes her so much more flawless and powerful...

However, my body begins to feel tense after continuing this for such a long while... I pant out, heavily, shuddering a bit...

"Ah... Ah... L-Lilith... I-... ah..." 

"Beg for it, little angel." she hums it out, her hand stroking my face. "I want to hear you beg."

"Please, my lady... I beg of thee... Please allow me-... Ah..."

"Such an obedient little angel you are, Raphael~... Though you certainly didn't last long, I'm sure you'll be more pleasing next time... You may..." she grins.

I nod in gratitude, gritting my teeth... Grunting and panting heavily, I feel my body at last giving out, pleasure overtook me. She moans loudly under me, yanking my hair rather roughly as I fill her so full... I feel myself collapse, falling upon my sides, panting lightly. Ah... Hah... S-so... tired... Her snake finally releases its hold upon me, going back to its master. My eyes feel even heavier and I hear Lilith chuckle, running her hand upon my face.

"Good boy, Raphael..."

My eyes finally closed, no longer able to keep them open any longer and thus fall into slumber. 

\- - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is only the start of poor Raphael's misadventures...
> 
> I'm really sorry my sweet, pure cinnamon roll. I promise you'll see better days.


	11. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I love making my sweet boy suffer...
> 
> A little Mara/Raphael here. Just a little.
> 
> Sorry my sweet Raphael.

Baphomet, the demon whom'st I met in the torn city of Shibuya, made his way to the throne room. He looks around, gazing at us all who stands present in the room, then at our grace, bowing his head in respect. 

"Ah, so it is true! You're the one whom'st was present when the manikins intruded upon the ritual that day! It's been so long, I never would have imagined you would rise to such great power!"

"Ah, yes. I remember you too, Baphomet. What brings you to my place?" our grace asks, his knuckles resting upon the side of his face. 

Baphomet's gaze finally reached to me, as I stood next my grace, to the right of him. "It was this angel of yours! The one in the crimson armor! He had entered into the room and told me what was going on. Hearing about it, I decided to follow him back to here, to see this place for myself. It was a couple of days ago, now."

"Ah, so you found him when I sent you four to Shibuya, Uriel?" my grace asks me, turning his head to me.

"Yes, my liege." I say, simply. "He was the only living being in Shibuya that we could find. We asked the human souls if they seen any other presences, but it seems they were useless in that regard. In that trip, my only report is that there were no opposing presences in the torn and broken city of Shibuya."

"Hm. Very good, Uriel." he nods, then looks back at Baphomet. "So, have you summoned 'the great Mara'? Or has it resulted in another failed attempt, Baphomet?"

"No, but the timing is now perfect! With your assistance, Sir, we can summon and bind Mara to your will! None can truly stand against you with the Great Mara next to you!" he bleats, excitedly.

"I already have Metatron and Beelzebub themselves serving me..." he sighs. "Though, I suppose having another great and powerful demon serving me would be beneficial. Gives Hikawa less of a chance to succeed in fighting against me..." he nods at last.  
"Very well. Take the four great archangels and Metatron with you. Summon Mara and get that demon contained. Should it proves even more of a challenge, or it won't submit to the five, have Uriel contact me and I will contain the beast myself." he commands, snapping his fingers.

Raphael, Michael, Gabriel and I stepped forward, going over to Baphomet, then Metatron also came forward. 

"Certainly, Sir! I do not believe it should be challenging enough to have you involved, Sir!"

"Well, do be careful... Last thing I need to have any of the four archangels fall into Mara's charms and lust. While it may not be so bad to see, I'd rather have no trouble happen..." he sighs. 

"Of course." Baphomet bows his head in respect, and we headed out. 

\------------

We finally arrived back in the ceremony room in Shibuya. Baphomet was in the middle of the room, while the five of us stood off to the side, patiently awaiting. The demon began the ritual, reciting an incantation lowly. Raphael tilted his head, looking curiously at the circle in the middle of the floor. I looked at the circle on the ground as well. I remember meeting Baphomet in this room, but never quite took the time to examine it completely... Something doth indeed seems off about this room... More than just some 'ceremony' room, that much I know... Looking at the circle on the ground, I see it represents a pentagram. Why, however? The pentagram is a sacred symbol, a symbol representing the five major elements; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Aether, or the soul. Inverting it doesn't do anything, as a star can'st be turned in any direction and still remain the same. But... Even still, I feel that the use of the pentagram here is misused... Misused for a more... evil intent... How it is set up... It is no doubt set up to do summoning... How long hath this been going on...? Did Baphomet really set this up, before I met him...? He couldn't has't... Something tells me it was like this for a long, long time...

"I has't never heard of a demon called Mara. What dos't thou think it looks like, I wonder? Is it really a great and powerful demon, as our lord thinks it is?" Raphael finally asked, breaking me from my thoughts. "What is this demon truly capable of...? What makes it grand...?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Probably some grotesque looking demon... 'Great and powerful' demons always look so wretched, Raphael, love. Take a look at Beelzebub. 'Grand and powerful' but looks like a mere fly. An overgrown one at that!" she closed her eyes, smiling cruelly. "At least we has't decency... We art grand, but we show that we art instead of taking on an ugly. unruly, form."

"I can'st not begin to imagine how wretched this Mara could possibly look..." Michael sighs out, crossing his arms. "Beelzebub is bad enough. but, what could be worse than his form? Or Abbadon's...?"

"I suppose there is only one way to find out..." I say, looking at Baphomet. "How much longer, Baphomet?"

He appears to has't finished and looked up at me. "The incantation is complete!" 

Finally, the ground began to glow brightly and the air around us grew heavy and intense. At last, a big demon appeared before us. It was-... It certainly had an interesting form... My eyes twitched at its sight as my frown deepened... It was some green strange shaped demon on a golden, spiky chariot. Countless tentacles writhed out from its back. Its tongue constantly wavering out.... Not-... Not exactly what I had in mind for a 'grand' demon... Looking at the others, Raphael stared at the demon with a disturbed look on his face, while Gabriel was giggling uncontrollably. Michael stared sternly, a bit of confusion mixed in his anger. Metatron simply tilted his head, staring blankly. 

"Ah, yes! The ritual was a success! I summoned Mara, in their true form!" Baphomet beamed. "Great Mara, we called upon you for your aid! Lend us your great power!"

"You dare summon me? With such weak forms of yours, it will take only a thrust to finish you all off!" Mara hisses out.

"As I suspected, this demon has no intention of bowing when first being summoned. We shalt finish off this demon, making it submit before our grace." Metatron readied himself. "None shalt get away with rebellion. We shalt bring His judgement. Only then will demons see their mistake."

"Yes, Sire." the four of us say, readying our blades.

"Fools! Let your urges and lust consume you! Fall before my relentless thrusts!" the demon readied himself.

Sensing and reading the demon, it became clear to me that it uses only physical attacks, and not any kinds of magic. I also began to read its strengths and weaknesses. It was weak against ice, but nulled electricity and was resistant to physicals. Nodding, I look at my compatriots.

"Remain vigilant! It uses all physicals and is weak against ice! Doth not use electricity, Gabriel! It is useless against the demon! Michael, physicals will not do very well against the demon, as he is strong against them!"

"But, none of us use ice spells! What art we to do?" Raphael asks, nervously. "Art-... Art we at a type disadvantage...?"

"Our magic, fire and wind will work against him, Raphael. It may be normal damage, but it is not resisted nor nulled. Something that will work enough against this demons. However, be wary, it also uses ailment spells, as well!" I yell out. "Stand strong, now! Whilst we may has't numbers, ailments can'st be deadly!"

"Indeed, but whatever any of thee art inflicted with, I can'st cure with ease! I wilt give thee all the support I can'st!" Raphael readies himself. 

"And nothing can resist Sire Metatron's strength." Michael noted out. "We should be able to take this demon out with ease, with our combined strength and numbers! And with my unrelenting strength and vitality, I can'st take it down, tiring it, even if it is resistant to physicals!"

"Not so fast, little whelps! Don't think you have the upper hand, now! Let us make this dance much more passionate, shall we?!" the demon gazed at us, then at Raphael, causing him to back away in slight fear. "It only takes one of you to make you all to fall before me..."

Finally, it lashed a tentacle out at him, grabbing hold of him, binding him. The demon's tentacle brought Raphael closer to it, soon to be mere inches from its face. Another tentacle crept up to his face, rubbing against the side of his face and finally stroking his lips, forcing them open. Raphael shuddered at the touch, struggling wildly. Opening up, the tentacle spilled a strange pink thick gas and white fluids at Raphael, causing him to cough and sputter. That, in which made him inhale the revolting air. Raphael's continued struggling in the demons grasp, but it was weakening drastically... Wh-what is this demon doing...?! The demon's face drew closer to him, appearing to mutter something to Raphael, but I couldn't decipher it. More white fluids were leaking out of the tentacle, making Raphael consume it... We must act! I can'st not keep looking at this! Whatever it is doing, it is indeed damning! It could harm Raphael at any moment! I can'st not alllow that!!

I flew to him, trying to free him... But a tentacle lashed out at me, swatting me away, causing me to fall upon my back before my compatriots. Its force was brutal... Terribly so... The demon is... Far stronger than I originally anticipated... and I feel my ribs almost screaming in pain... 

"R-Raphael... Thou must fight it...!!" I cough out. 

"What is it doing to him?!" Gabriel cried out.

"I know not and I am not waiting around to find out, either!!" Michael yells out, readying his spear and darting at the monster. "Unhand our compatriot, thou wretched monster!!" he tried striking at the tentacles bounding Raphael, but more came in the way, lashing out at Michael.

He began trying to cut through them, trying to reach Raphael, but the tentacles grew back at a rapid speed. Too fast for Michael to continue on, but Michael relented on, trying again and again. But, I could see his pace was slowly faltering. At last, another tentacle came at him and swatted him back with a brutal force, causing Michael to fall on his back beside me.

"... Such ungodly speed and strength..." Michael coughs out. "R-Raphael..." 

I look at Raphael with concern, now seeing that he has finally stopped struggling. That instilled more fear in me... What did that thing do to him?! What is that vile, revolting gas it is forcing Raphael to inhale?! The revolting white fluids that it forces him to consume?!

I slowly stood up and tried approaching once again, but Baphomet stopped me, standing next to us. We watched as the demon finally lets Raphael go from its grasp, Raphael levitating next to the demon, a hand upon his head. I tried stepping forward, to go to Raphael, but once again Baphomet stops me. 

"Stop! Don't get near him! Mara has charmed him and inflicted him with Lust!" he warns, looking at Raphael.

"What...?" Michael stared wide-eyed at Baphomet. "Is there nothing we can do?!"

"No. I do not have a spell to cure Charm. And I don't think any of you do either! He will attack anyone who will attempt to attack Mara, since he now sees Mara as his ally! We must stand strong, even if the demon turned the healer against us!"

"This one is all I need against you all... Let us see if you are all as powerful as you think you are, without your compatriot to aid you all!" the demon hissed out, a tentacle stroking Raphael, caressing him. "After all, I sense this one's powers... What is a team without its precious healer and supporter?" the demon cruelly mused, the tentacles going in-between Raphael's legs, pressing up with a strong force and stroking his hips. "Aid me, Healer... Let your urges and desires consume you. Let us sate them together..." it commands and tempts out. More of its tentacles coiling around Raphael's figure, massaging and caressing his upper legs, his lower stomach and hips...

Such ungodly, unruly sexual display... What a vile demon... 

A wide, lusty grin finally creased Raphael's lips as his tongue began hanging out, flushing a deep crimson. "A-ahhh... Hahh... Y-yes... Oh, god yes...!!" Raphael panted out, his hand running through his spiky hair. "I shalt, of course~! I'm thy's... I'm all thy's... I wilt do anything for thee...!" he readied his blade with his other hand, pointing it at us. 

The tentacles withdrew from him and Mara began coming at us, attacking once again. Raphael following suite. 

What art we to do, with Raphael turning against us because of this vile demon?! Nothing I had could help Raphael or easily bring this demon down, same with Gabriel and Michael. Watching Sire Metatron fight, it seems even he had nothing to help Raphael... I try to talk reason into Raphael, but it doesn't appear he's listening to a word I am saying... 

"Raphael! See reason! We art to defeat this demon, as order of our grace! Thou can'st not be aiding it!" I yell out. "The demon will intend to use thee to end us all!"

"... Dos't thou not see its power...? Not feel it...? I was given but a glimpse... Oh, how powerful..." he tilts his head slightly as his sword clashed with mine. I see his eyes glow a strange pinkish color... "... I desire more... I wish nothing more but to has't it show me more, to dominate me, to overwhelm me... I want its pleasure..."

"Raphael! Snap out of it!!"

"Thou art being a fool... Dos't thou not want it...?" he blindly pressed... "Dos't thou not want it deep inside thee...? Writhing so, so violently... Its slick, wet, large tentacles pressing further and further, buried so deep... Spilling its seed deep inside thee...? Thrusting so mercilessly, pounding again and again... Would it not be pure bliss...? Oh, the very thought... I desire it so... I want it so badly... Oh, I can'st feel my body throb and ache, begging for this ecstasy..." his lusty smirk grew bigger, panting lightly. "Ah, but what if it bounded my arms behind my back...? To show its dominance...? Its lips pressed against my own, its tongue slides into my mouth... A passionate kiss... All the while showing no mercy... Feeling its tentacles so, so deep within me... That would be... Ah, what's a befitting word...? Hot... Yes... So, so hot..."

It was indeed no use... All his thoughts art clouded with lusty and lewd fantasies... With sinful, sexual desires...

And I blame myself for not being able to help... Raphael, being the best healer and support for us, but weak against darkness and ailments, being the weakest out of us all... Seeing this, it drives me to protect him at all costs...!! I can'st not allow this to keep happening to him!! Fighting the demon would be useless, as Raphael is the best healer and that demon clouded his mind, turning him against us. If we were almost ready to finish the demon off, Raphael would just heal it. And we can't just attack Raphael ourselves, we can'st not do such to our own!! We began trying to focus on attacking that wretched demon, trying to bring it down with our sheer numbers and strength, but Raphael continuously stood in our way, attacking us with his blade and using wind spells against us. I try to move past him and reach Mara, but Raphael stood in my way. Swinging his blade at me blindly fast, I try to counter with the same speed, but the tip of his blade sliced and pierced the skin at the left side of my face. I was just barely able to dodge a fatal strike that could has't resulted. 

Is this fight really out of our league...? Must we really rely upon our grace to fight this demon and win?

However, Baphomet, who seemed to be on his last nerve, used an intense and powerful ice spell on Mara, freezing the demon solid. When Raphael was about to act, Baphomet used a very powerful darkness spell on Raphael. He downed him, making Raphael fall to his knees. Baphomet finally turned to us. 

This Baphomet... He is stronger than I anticipated... Far stronger than I thought...

"Quickly, now! You all focus on Mara, while I focus on that healer! If I keep the healer busy, you all can down Mara! If any of you get low on health, let me know! Even though I am probably nowhere near as good as this healer, I can still restore your health and vitality! Now, go!"

So he can'st use ice magic... But... It would be better if he goes against Mara... But... not alone!!

"Nay, thou has't ice magic! I will focus on Raphael without harming him, while Sire Metatron, Gabriel and Michael aid thee! It must be thee that can deliver the final blow! Strength is in numbers, and thou needs it all to stop this demon once and for all!" I suggest out. "Save Raphael from the wretched nightmare this vile demon wrought upon him! End this, I beg of thee!!"

Baphomet looks sadly at me. "... Very well...! Together, we will bring that healer to his senses, and we will end this battle once and for all!! Leave this to me!" Baphomet nods, turning his attention to Mara.

The four of us nod at our strategy, Gabriel, Sire Metatron and Michael bolting to Mara, who was still frozen solid. I stood before Raphael, averting his attention away from Mara. With Sire Metatron and Gabriel's magic, Michael's strength combined with the strength of Baphomet's bufudyne skill, it should be enough to bring the demon down... Yes, our strategy seemed to be working! Ever so often, I look back at the others, seing how they art faring. And so far, things appear to be going well. Raphael tries to move past me, trying to go to the aid of Mara, who was weakened drastically. I, however, stood in his way, able to keep him away.

"Fiend!!" Raphael yells. "Thou shalt not stop me from attaining bliss that I crave!!"

"Please, Raphael...! Stand down... It's going to be okay... Please... Please, see reason..." I plead out, softly, approaching him slowly. "We art here for thee, Raphael... We cherish thee... I will help thee break through this nightmare... Seek the light, Raphael... Hear mine voice..."

However, I feel that enraged him... He began violently striking at me, again and again. I began dodging his onslaught, but his speed was still deadly... The energy he has't... It's ungodly... I feel like it's been forever, and still Raphael doth not let up in energy... He is not this fast for so long, especially when in an enraged state, which he never is... This demon did more than just charm him, I start to feel... He strikes again and again, I try my best to dodge his attacks, but he landed deadly blows upon me more than once. I now start to feel out of breath, fatigued... How long must I keep this up...? Please, hurry, Michael and Gabriel... He comes at me once again, and this forces me to clash blades with him. Blood runs down my lips as I stare into his eyes. The colors of his eyes art'nt normal... They glow an eerie red-pink... I push him back a bit and take to the air to give myself space, but he darts up after me, blade stained with my blood... Finally triggering into fight rather than flight in the fight or flight occasion, I began using fire spells against him, trying to push him back. However, he began countering my magic with wind spells, causing my fire to become extremely deadly and spread around the room, avoiding him all together while burning our surroundings.

Glancing down at Baphomet, Gabriel, Sire Metatron and Michael, I see that they finally downed the demon, the demon no longer able to fight back. A soft sigh escapes my lips. However, I quickly glance back at Raphael as soon as I hear rushing of wings, now seeing his was dreadfully close to me. With little or no time to think, I slashed out at Raphael with my burning blade, slicing his torso area and burning it, causing him to back off. I hear rushing of wings again, but it is not Raphael. Instead I see Michael fly in front of me, going at Raphael and finally taking hold of him during his staggered state.

An intense battle without Raphael would be difficult, as this battle proved so... But, it was also a battle with Raphael going against us... And that... was an absolute nightmare... The demon finally backed off, while I stood down, sighing with fatigue. I landed lightly, trying to catch my breath. Gabriel, using her magic, puts out the fires around us. Finally, she exhaled heavily and stood next to me, staring at my condition in concern.

"Uriel...! Art thou alright...?" she asks. 

"Yes... I am alright... Thank thee, the three of thee for finishing it all..." I sigh out. 

"How... are you all so frigid...?! How can you withstand my thrusts, with almost mere ease...? Are you really this strong?!" Mara finally asks, hissing its words. 

At last, we hear the door open, our attention fixated upon the figure now walking in. It is our grace. 

"You all were taking quite a long time, so I figured I dropped by and see if you all need any help. It appears not. It appears I walked in right after you guys defeated Mara. Certainly quite the battle that happened here! Nonetheless, well done my wonderful angels... Never doubted any of you for a moment." he sighs. "So, finally fell to my servants, have you, Mara?"

"These beings... They all serve you?!"

"Yes. And they are nowhere near as strong as I... Would you care to have me show you...?" he smirks darkly, approaching the demon. "But... If I show you.... Well, you may not even live to stand in awe..."

"No... That is enough..." the demons staggers, then straightens itself. "To see that your servants have this much power, and they serve you faithfully... That you alone can penetrate through all with mere ease... You caught my interest..." the demon hums out. The demon finally stands straight, looking at our grace. "I will join you! Let us penetrate and thrust our way through any who rebel against us!"

\----


	12. Day 11 (Gabriel's Perspective)

Ah, what an eventful day it was yesterday... The demon was strong and its power was certainly something not to take lightly, and it turning Raphael against us made the battle seem hopeless to us. Nonetheless, Master was certainly pleased with our efforts. However, it seems he was very much so that he allowed us a day of relaxation and with no duties. I asked why he grants us such, as his response was 'it is a deserving reward for the efforts you gave yesterday'. I suppose he even saw how exhausted Uriel was yesterday and decided to let him rest for today. He even said we should retire elsewhere for the day. But, whatever for? We art to stay by His side and protect him. Uriel even protested such today, as I protested such with our grace, but it seems he was set in has'ting us do so. He assures us that he wasn't going anywhere and that things art fine. With Mara now among'st our ranks, things art more than fine, he adds. I suppose I has't no place to rebel further, even though I still worry. So thus, I take my leave, dragging the boys with me. I think they, too, should get out. After all, I think the other demons art driving them mad. If this is our day off, then it shalt be our day to be together away from nuisances. Raphael seemed eager to follow. Poor boy, he had a rough day yesterday. Being a healer can'st be so hard, impossible, even. I pity our poor younger colleague... These demons make things so very complicated for us...

I take the three of them outside of the headquarters, outside Ikebukuro. I can'st tell they were curious as to where we were going, where I was going. But I simply stopped, landing upon a grassy-like area and finally sat down. Relaxing my wings, I see the three look down at me, confused.

"Oh, come now, boys." I finally sigh. "Sit down. Here is fine enough."

The three look at each other, then nodded. Finally landing and sitting down next to me, their wings relaxing. However, the four of us were silent, not saying anything. Raphael looked around, then up at the black skies. Seeing such, we look at him. His expression went melancholy.

"Eternal black..." he finally murmurs out. "... and everlasting cold..."

I see our poor brother shiver as he looked down, still wearing a look of sadness and even of fatigue. Michael draws close to him, his wing finally enfolding him, wrapping around him like a blanket, attempting to keep poor Raphael warm.

It is not cold for me. Although, I am the watcher of Fall, so cold weather is not unbeknownst to me. Uriel is of the North, his personal season is Winter, he knows the cold, even absolute zero, all too well. Although, he hath governed all the seasons, as Earth is his element and he tended to nature for countless years. As for Michael, he doth not, and I do see him rub his arms briefly, then remain still. Even if he were cold, Fire is his element. He was easily cast it away and remain fine. However, Raphael is the guardian of Spring. He watches over the life finally beginning to grow and flourish in the sun, the pleasing warm yet still cool breeze, and the gentle rain. The one who aids in rebirth rising like the sun... This current world is unbefit for him, even though he is forced to acclimate... But, I don't think he ever can'st, as I can see now. Killing, mercilessness, the cold... He was never meant for such. He is not a fighter, unlike us three! He would never dare to kill, never dare to harm another life form... Like the season of Spring, he is gentle and cheerful.

It is clear he struggles more than we doth.

Raphael finally sighs. "... Could'st thou hear my plea...?" he finally asks, a hint of anxiety in his words.

"Whatever ails thee...?" Michael asks, in concern.

"Please, I beg of thee, the three of thee, doth not turn away from me... Not in this world, shared with the demons... Please..." he looks at the three of us with pained pure green eyes. "... I-... ... I shouldn't has't left Uriel's side that day..."

"That day...?" I ask, also in concern.

Finally, my gaze went to Uriel. Please, shed light in this matter, Brother...

"... What happened on that day, Raphael...?" Uriel asks, drawing closer to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "What happened after thou had left...?

"... W-when I left... Lilith greeted me... She asked if she could accompany me on my walk... I was a fool, I had thought we were to simply take a stroll upon the levels of the headquarters, talk about the situations at hand, perhaps of any impending peril... And we did, only briefly, before she took me into an empty room, a dead end..." he explained, swallowing thickly. "S-she... I-.... I only remember her saying that she wanted to 'have fun' with me, that I would be 'more fun than Uriel'... But-... But I-..." he finally stops, sighing deeply. "I was such a fool... I was too naïve.. "

The three of us stared in pure concern, even in fear... What did that rebellious demoness doth to him...? I look at Uriel, it seems he knows, or even hath a clue as to what Raphael is trying to explain. However, Michael and I were still left in the dark in the matter. Unless...

"... She tried getting her way with me, but she failed. I stood stronger than her power, my will stronger." Uriel spoke. "But-... She...? She actually tried...?"

Raphael looked away. "... And succeeded..."

Uriel's eyes widened. "No... The damn demoness!!"

"This was the day before yesterday?" I ask. This breaks my heart...

"Yes." Raphael nodded. "Twice in two days, yesterday and the day before, had I fallen into the snares of demons... I truly am weak... If I had the foresight like thee, Uriel, I would has't stayed with thee, in thy love and comfort... But, I was a fool..." he choked out. "And thusly, she used me for her own pleasure... I don't remember what went on... It's all foggy and I can'st not remember... But... 'Tis clear... she lured me... and ensnared me in her evil magic..."

"Demons art deceiving and pranksters, Raphael... They doth whatever they can'st to manipulate and use whoever they encounter to get their desires..." Michael shook his head. "Lilith especially... I understand thou didn't tell us yesterday, it was certainly uneventful for thee... But, be not afraid. We has't heard thy concerns and plea. And we shalt stand with thee." he gives a reassuring nod to Raphael, then looks away.  
"But, I feel we also art to blame, specifically myself... I am the eldest among'st us all, the strongest and the protector... I should has't stood with thee from the beginning..." he sighs.

"Thou may be the strongest, but thou doth not has't mine foresight, Brother. Thou did not know such events were to transpire! I would has't known, I am able to see it happen... I should has't seen it... I should has't stopped Raphael, or if not that, I should has't accompanied him instead of letting that fate happen!" Uriel sighs out, closing his eyes.

"Could has't, would has't, should has't..." I sigh out. "I understand, as I, too should has't been there for him, but now... What's done is what's done... Thou can'st see the past, but can'st not alter nor fix it, Uriel... However, thou can'st see the future and even attempt to alter it. We has't made many mistakes, dating back thousands and thousands years ago. What we can'st do is now be aware, stand together and remain ever vigilant."

"Thou art right, Gabriel." Uriel nods.

"We will no longer let these demons continue their games upon us." Michael nods as well.

"Yes. Even if it means taking measures into our own hands and inflict pain upon them, they will not continue this pathetic tirade. The situation may be different, but our handling has't not. I will tear out their tongues, if it means silencing them!" Uriel hisses out. 

"They can'st, but it will no longer work they way they wish for it to. Even though we must now work alongside them, their little jests and games art still the same. Thus, we must continue to remain vigilant and stand strong. We serve our grace and only he may humor us." I state out, looking at the three.

"Yes... I prefer only the affection from thou three..." Raphael rests his head upon Uriel's shoulder. "Thou all art my compatriots, my kin... I love thee all, greatly trust thee... I am always the happiest and safest around mine ranks..."

I finally sit next to Raphael, smiling gently at him. Michael takes Raphael's left hand, his fingers entwining into Raphael's, while I place my hand upon his knee in comfort.

"As we love thee as well, Raphael... We will always help and aid thee." I smile.

"Our grace also greatly trusts thee, all of us. If he saw that thou were not content, he would surely intervene..." Uriel adds.

"And outside our own, His is the only affection I will happily take." Raphael nods.

"But, He need not intervene. He would be wasting his time on demon foolishness... We serve him, aid him, not the other way around. Demons will not change, so we can'st only take their jokes and ignore them. Our grace will know when a demon goes too far, and thus we will let him has't his way with them." Michael sighs. 

And such is the way.

Demons will soon has't their last laugh, I feel...


	13. Day 12

Mara hath now joined the ranks and stays in the throne room with the rest of us. Though, I am not quite too fond of this demon sharing positions in the same room with us... Much to my disdain... Master is not present currently, once again... However, he is not making rounds to Ginza or gathering supplies from Rag's... Apparently, sources say Hikawa himself was spotted leaving Ginza and heading to the Assembly of Nihilo. Perhaps it was him who killed our order in a planned manner... I brought that detail to my master's attention, and our grace decided to take action and head there immediately, himself. Perhaps the time hath finally came...

The throne room is completely dark and dead silent, despite many of us lurking and standing here.

"It comes to this, at last..." Beelzebub finally says aloud, all eyes falling upon him. "The skulking rat finally comes out of the shadows and reveals himself to all. Let us hope that this day will be his last..."

"As I too, would so hope..." Anubis speaks. "However, it seems that this human is rather... persistent and would not give up so easily. But why does he struggle...? Is his ideal world not one of stillness and silence...?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." A Koppa Tengu speaks. "Just throw the asshole in a cell and throw the key away. There's his ideal 'world of stillness' right there. No one bothers him and he sure as hell ain't gonna bother us." the little demon crosses his arms, scoffing.

"Now there's an idea..."

"I STILL THINK KILLING THE HUMAN AND OFFERING HIM UP TO OUR LORD WOULD BE MORE BENEFICIAL! WITH THE HUMAN GONE, NO ONE WOULD HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM CAUSING TROUBLE!" Fenrir thrashes about.

"BUT I DO NOT THINK HITOSHURA WANTS THAT..." Set added. 

"If that is the case, he shalt not be given another to plan or rebel. It is now that he must strike." I speak. "However, he would be a fool for entering the assembly by himself. He certainly doth not has't demons on his side, doth he..?"

"Days ago, it was said others were seen heading into the assembly, before He stationed some of us there. It may be likely that he has some splinter groups joining him on trying to remake the world once again. And even a couple of days ago, the four archangels were sent to the assembly to see what the ruckus was about, only to find the place desolate when they arrived..." Lilith points out, looking at me. "They may think that if they can destroy Hitoshura, the possibility to recreate the world would now fall into their hands. Our grace does have extreme power. So, they've been planning to kill anyone who enters the assembly. I assume to reclaim it."

"Indeed he dos't, so what makes this Hikawa think he will emerge victorious against our grace...?" Gabriel asks.

"Don't know, sweetie. Human arrogance at its finest, I think..." Lilith hums out.

"Lack of logic and reason, I think." I add.

"If your 'order' even knows such..." Beelzebub jeers.

"Watch thy tongue, Insect." Michael hisses out. "Else, thou shalt find it sliced out."

The demon only laughs.

"Recreating the world again? I don't know if that is possible at this point, since Hito already created his Reason." Isamu points out. "I mean, hell, maybe it is... But, something tells me that this is all set in stone. Nothing ain't going to get past Hito in this place..."

"But, what is he planning...?" Chiaki ponders.

"Lilith did bring up an interesting point..." Sire Metatron spoke. "When the four went into the assembly after hearing of the killing, it was empty. It was indeed planned. So, I has't a splinter thought that it may be the same when our grace arrives there. He must be planning to kill off any of our troops in the area, silently and swiftly. But, if we could uproot the problem directly..."

"How if we don't know where he skulks? We checked everywhere!" A Koppa points out.

"It can'st not be everywhere... There must be somewhere we has't not checked..."

"We checked the Great Underpass of Ginza... You'd think he skulk there, or be hiding there, but there's nothing but surviving Manikins under there..."

Raphael huffs a bit as he still stood in his usual spot. "He can'st not escape forever, nor can can he continue to kill silently and swiftly. Perhaps Master would send much of us to various places... Many of us may be here, but all serve our grace, from all over Tokyo, or what's left of it. There is no place that would be left unsearched." he points out. "Even if he had rebels on his side, our sheer numbers will overwhelm him. He surely doth not has't enough to win against Him."

"Mhhm, and you're right about that, Raphael..." Lilith hums out, finally standing next to Raphael, her hand running down his chest. "It'll be fun to see that pathetic human come crawling..."

"What dos't thou think thou art doing...?" Michael glares at Lilith. "Withdraw from our compatriot."

Another Koppa finally snickers. "Yo, Lilith! That explains what happened the other day! You totally did it with him, didn't you? I thought I heard your voice and someone else's. More like your and someone else's grunting!" the little demon laughs out. "You got a thing for them, don't you?"

"Thou what?" Sire Metatron hisses out at Lilith.

"Have to tell the whole world, hmm?" Lilith sighs out. "I did indeed... He was more pleasing that Uriel would be... He is an obedient little angel, but such a naughty one when you get him going... Especially ravenous..." she grins, Raphael flushing a deep crimson when I glanced at him... My poor compatriot... 

Beelzebub and the Koppa laugh out wildly.

"Wonder if he is like that with the rest of his so-beloved compatriots? Sinful and lusty... All but want from them..." Beelzebub chuckles. "Just when I thought they would be against such, it seems they truly have fallen, enjoying and loving what they considered to be filth!"

"I'd think he would be eying Gabriel." a Karatsu chimes in. "She does got a good ass."

"Nah, nah." Koppa snickers. "He's gotta be after his 'buddies' like Uriel and Michael. Did you see Uriel and Raphael on the SAME day? They love each other, man. They said it themselves."

I glare daggers at the demons. I hold in the urge of ripping their tongues out, or displacing their jaws... 

Can'st we never has't privacy? Or can'st they keep their noses out of our business? Hmph... Gossiping. That's all demons ever seem to enjoy, making others' lives miserable. Ours especially, it seems... Art we now just toys, playthings to these damn demons? Raphael confided to us yesterday and we agree to stand together, no matter what. To me, it seems they will only go after Raphael when we art not present, or perhaps any of us when we're not together. Seems they fear us and our power in groups, Michael especially. Well, it will be the last time they try to go after him alone, or any of us alone... 

"Enough. All of thee." I raise my voice, wanting to put an end to this tirade.

Michael finally casts Lilith aside, away from Raphael and stood next to him in protection. "Demons truly has't no shame. Leave our youngest brother alone, thou fiends!" Michael hisses out.

"Oh, come now. I can see you're jealous. You'll get your turns, I promise. You especially, Michael~" she winks at him, chuckling darkly.

"How can Hito possibly deal with you all?" Isamu finally chimes in. "Every day, it's the same. Demons being assholes, angels being whiny little bitches, both arguing and fighting like little children. Jesus, is there even a single good demon is this god's forsaken headquarters?"

"Oh, he doesn't, Isamu. They do this when he isn't here, I bet." Chiaki sighs out.

"Not all of us agree with this, thou knoweth. And thou shalt watch thy tongue around here..." Sire Metatron retorts, warning out. "We can'st not change their ways, so it is best to endure their charade... Tis been like this way before thou two stepped into the halls. Thou would doth well to remember such. And the lower class demons would do well to joke at their own peril. Especially when their jokes and little amusement is from our order and I happen to bear witness..." he warns. "I wilt not show any mercy to the two of thee either, should thou wishes to continue this witless banter."

"H-hey, we're just messin' around..." the Koppa waves his hand in defense. "But, I know I'm takin it a bit too far, so I'm gonna shut my trap... Besides, I'd rather not have my ass kicked by those three, Michael especially... And-... I ain't even gonna attempt to go any further, especially with y-you around... So, uh... Yeah..."

"Yeah, think I'm gonna back off, too..." the Karatsu mumbles.

"Good." Sire Metatron's eyelids lowered. "Thou wilt doth well to mind thyselves around here, especially if thou intends to cause discord to my order. I look after all the angels. All of them. While He commands us, I maintain our order."

"High and mighty, aren't you...?" Beelzebub jeers.

"Enough. All of you." our master's command hisses out, causing everyone to freeze in panic. It sounded of rage.

At last, threatening pure red eyes pierce the darkness, the eyes of our grace... We hear footsteps growing louder as he approaches, finally standing before his throne. Every one of us when dead silent, the anger and tension in the air dying quickly.

"Ah! M-Master Hitoshura, we were merely-..." Beelzebub stutters out.

"MASTER, WE-" Fenrir tried to speak.

However, our grace's head snapped to Beelzebub and then Fenrir, the action cutting the demons off. Finally, he let out a loud monstrous roar, bearing sharp and jagged teeth. Fenrir let out a whine and whimper, as a dog doth when experiencing its master's anger, finally standing down. Silence ensues the room, as we all art to fearful to speak. He finally sits down, leaning back. I can'st see he is enraged... But... Would it be wise to persist...? He could easily behead us, rip our skulls out, tear out or spines, perhaps even mutilate us... Many of us look at each other, waiting to see if someone is going to make a move and speak, but neither one of us do. Like the ultimate waiting game, each watching the other to see whomst will break the silence.

"... Master..." Raphael finally spoke, softly and kindly. "I doth not wish to anger thee further, but... Did... Did the trip not fare well...? What happened there...? If-if thou doth not wish tell, thou doth not has't to...!"

Our master sighs, an action I wasn't expecting but thankful it happened. "So gentle you are, Raphael. No, another failure... Just like last time... Damn it... What is that bastard planning...? What exactly can we do...?" he ponders a bit.

"Should we scatter once more, Master...?" I suggest carefully.

"Perhaps... Yes, I must send more out and have them leave no place unsearched. That is the plan." he looks at everyone. "Gabriel, message all servants here that they must scatter and continue the search."

"Yes, Master." she nods, then takes her leave.

"While there is going to be a lot of servants missing here, the rest of you are to tighten security and make frequent rounds around here. I will even have a lot of you stay here and guard this place. I don't know where Hikawa will strike, neither do I know what he is planning... So Uriel..." he looks at me. "If you have ANY visions of him, report immediately."

"Yes, my grace."

"This game is not going any further... I WILL have this rat down on his knees..."

Things art indeed dire, it seems...


	14. Day 13

Yesterday was dire, and today it is again. But, at least our grace seems quite proud to has't our loyalty, and gaining the loyalty of another powerful demon made him much more proud. He didn't even has't to waste his breath on Mara, which I am relieved. He trusted us to down the demon, and I had no intention of losing and failing him. He trusts us four, he hath high expectations for us, and I shalt not fail him or disappoint. We will end whatever this Hikawa is planning and this tirade will come to an end... It may take a while, but with patience, our efforts shalt be rewarded.

I am once again sent out to gather supplies from the shop across the Cathedral of Shadows. Heading into the shop, I talk to the friendly Jack Frost, Heeho. Asking for supplies our master needs, such as Dis-Charms and more Chakra Drops. I handed over the sufficient funds to pay for them and once I obtained what was needed, I bidded the kind jack frost farewell, leaving the small shop. As I closed the door and turned around... I see Raphael approaching me. Seems like he can'st not stand to be in the throne room without one of us present... Michael seems to distance himself more from there, constantly training. Gabriel, too, but for different reasons of her own. I always stand by my grace's side, but I doth has't duties, or trips he will send me out to. And that, would leave Raphael alone. I know he trusts our master, follows him with such loyalty...

So would he not stay in there, even if I am absent? Our grace is stern, and takes no foolishness lying down.

"Raphael? Unexpected to see thee out and about." I speak, finally approaching him, who actually stopped and began timidly fidgeting with the end of the fabric adorning his armor. 

I haven't seen Raphael act as such in countless years. As it was not uncommon, but this is a new reality for us. This world warped and changed our personalities, Raphael's especially. But... To see how he was... It makes me relieved, rather.

"W-well... I doth not wish to be anywhere without the presence of thee, especially when it comes to demons..." he finally responds, his voice was only slightly above a whisper. "Even though we art counted amongst their ranks... I am still not comfortable in their presences... Especially alone... They art not to be trusted, even still..."

"Yes, as I agree with thee. But, our lord is to be trusted. He wouldn't let them do anything to thee."

"If he were present, yes."

"Is he not?"

"Nay, he didn't leave Headquarters, however. He merely went to the lower levels, but... Even still, I doth not feel comfortable when he is not present, even less so when all of thee art not. Being alone... is frightening, Uriel..."

I begin walking to Headquarters, Raphael following closely next to me. "I understand such. Thou never travels without our company very much. As our duties art closely intertwined. We serve our grace together, we do his bidding together. Besides, though much hath changed, never has't thy back turned to these demons, especially alone." I warn.

"And that is what makes me in fear..." Raphael sighs. "Demons has't the choice to be loyal... Or be traitorous... And I doth not know what their true intentions art... I don't want them to hurt any of thee when my back is turned, or do anything so unforgiving!" he turns to me, we stop in front of the door leading to the entrance of headquarters, not walking very far from the shop.

"Thou worries too much about us, Raphael..." I look sadly at the other. "We can'st kill these demons with ease. It is thee we worry about. Thou art no fighter like us. Thou may be skilled with thine sword, but thou art not meant to kill. This world requires us to stand our ground and fight."

"I know, Uriel..."

"And after what we has't witnessed in the battle with Mara, what we heard from thee... We art almost terrified for thee... We fear turning away from thee... Being a healer and a supporter is a great gift, but once a mind-altering ailment consumes thee, thou can'st save thyself or others, and once all know that thou art a healer and not a fighter, thou art doomed to be a target to others... Doomed to be tormented and pushed about..." I sigh out, placing my hand upon Raphael. "And thou can'st not fight back like we... Thou art such a kind soul... And even if this cruel world made thee develop a crude and dark side personality... It won't save thee from whatever onslaught may come at thee..."

"There is no escape from such a fate, is there...?" Raphael looks away, pained.

"We art here for thee..." I place my hands upon the sides of his face, making him look at me in the eyes. "Open thy eyes, and thou shalt see... We won't let the darkness consume thy mind. Doth not give in to this pain... this suffering..."

"As I am grateful for such, Uriel..." Raphael looks into my eyes. "But... This is my burden, my fate. I must fight this battle myself... I can'st not keep relying upon thee to solve mine issues... Nor can'st I keep relying upon Michael or Gabriel... This is a darkness that only I must fight and surpass myself..." he finally turns away from me.  
"I should has't bit mine tongue, on asking thee all to watch over me... I need to fight back myself... I can'st not keep relying on my compatriots and keep being weaker than wet paper."

"Raphael, thou art like a flower. Beautiful, stunning and graceful, a flower that can'st heal all from anything. None of us art like thee, none of us can'st hold a candle to thy healing..."

"But this flower must become poisonous and kill any who dare to touch it... Beauty is but a façade.. A façade to the truly deadly nature that lies within... This flower must stand his ground!!" he finally yells out, clenching his fists. "If this world wishes to lash out at me, so be it. But, I will not be afraid to kill anymore... I will not hide behind anyone anymore... Mark mine words, Uriel..." he turns back to me, a look of cruelty in his eyes. "I will kill anyone who tries to take advantage of me... I WILL spill blood... And when I do, I yearn to taste it upon my lips..."

"As thou art right, until the last sentence, Raphael!" I draw closer to him, concerned. Don't be like this...

"This world demands blood, Uriel. He demands blood. I will grant him that. The world hath changed, and so should we. Nothing stays the same; not even we. So, I will gladly embrace this change and fight back. I'm tired of taking everything lying down... I am TIRED of being a carpet demons can'st always walk on!! I desire fear... I want THEM to fear ME!! Not the other way around!! For the time of my vengeance is nigh!!"

"Thou art no terminator angel as Michael, Gabriel and I art! Thou only fights because thou must at certain situations..." I try to reason...

"That was then, Uriel. Stop dwelling in the past. This... is now... This is a world of eternal darkness... A world where blood is constantly demanded for. Our grace wants blood, and I will be more than willing to sate his hunger... As for myself... I desire to spill the blood of those who wronged me... Those who take advantage of me..."

I fall speechless, fear in mine eyes. All I could do is shake my head. When we all fell into this twisted world... I knew Raphael wouldn't be the same... His eyes, darkness... Freezing moments... No more passion... Full of hatred...

"... Art thou still in control...? When was the last time we were one...?"

His eyes, hatred... Full of darkness...

I swallow thickly then close my eyes, which now brimmed with hopelessness...

"If that is what thou truly, truly wants and no amount of talking will get thee to change thy mind, so be it..." I say sternly.

"At last thou sees my way." his words... cruelty...

"But know now, Raphael... Know this now and take it into consideration... If this is what thou truly wants..." I finally glare at him, no longer seeing him as a compatriot... Instead, a fiend, wearing Raphael's guise. "I will not stand by thy side on this. Neither will Gabriel or Michael. This will be the path that thou will walk alone..." I warn, sternly staring at the other.  
"Thou art right, change must happen. And it has. We serve him and not our old grace. But, we will not senselessly kill, kill anything that stares at us wrong. We will not fall into insanity and lower ourselves to the vile acts of demons... We art forever different than demons. We kill, because that is our duty and it is a command we follow. This is our creation, not our past. We serve in this darkness, in the glory of our lord... But, if thou wishes to become a raving demon like the rest of them, relish in killing and blooding thy figure, so be it. But, I will not stand with thee on it. None of us will."

Raphael only stared at me, his look not of hatred or sadness... It was blank, and unreadable...

"If thou wants to stop living 'in the past', and wants us to stop as well... Then thou shalt see how it feels to stand alone... Thou will be what thou wants... alone... And be mindful to watch thy back... Because thou will be going against us... And I will go against thee with no mercy... Unrelenting..." I crept slowly closer to Raphael, my words dripping with the same venom and cruelty. "I will drive thy form down... And I will tear thy tongue out... Make thou see thy LAST mistake... I am the Angel of Terror, and I will forever live by that name... with pride and glory... My fire will burn thy soul clean as a slate..."

Raphael finally took a step back, my words at last searing into his very being...

I continue to glare daggers at him, silence filled the room for a long while. Finally, I turn away from him, heading to the door, putting my hand on the knob, but stopped.

"So once again... Choose thy next words very, VERY carefully. Because if thou makes the wrong choice... Our paths will split... And I won't treat thee as mine compatriot anymore..."

The only being that can'st kill an angel permanently... Is another angel...

Our weapons made to eradicate evil... But imbued with our own bane... Our demise...


	15. Day 14

Silence ensues in the throne room as I stand by mine grace. Tension fills the air, it is heavy with it. I can'st see Michael and Gabriel feel it, they glance at me in concern ever so often. However, I avert my gaze from them... I can'st even see that our grace is beginning to suspect something is amiss between us. We doth not make any mental notes aloud, as usual. I doth not even try to make any eye contact with anyone. I am grateful it is very dark and clear sight is obscured... Because the very sight of anyone but my grace and Sire Metatron irritates me... I feel hatred and bitterness continue to seethe into mine very being, more so today than yesterday...

This world is blissful and cruel... Everyone turns on each other for their own gain... Perhaps it is better to only trust Sire Metatron and my grace, Hitoshura... Because all others has't become... untrustworthy... 

"I can'st sense tension here..." I hear Sire Metatron speak. "Especially from thee, Uriel. Doth something ail thee...?" I feel eyes fall upon me.

"No. Nothing." a lie. I bite my tongue at such. "At least nothing that should concern thee or our grace." a better response. One not a lie. Because it was indeed nothing to be concerned about.

"Are you sure, Uriel? Metatron is indeed right, tension seems rather high here... Did something happen between you four...?" our grace asks, looking at me.

"Nothing I am aware of, Master." Michael says, honestly.

"I has't not seen anything amiss... But, we were not with Uriel and Raphael." Gabriel adds, as well.

"So... It's between you and Raphael." my grace still stares at me. "How surprising, you two seem so bound to each other. A fight between you two seems hardly believable..."

"As I said, it is nothing that thou should concern thyself with. Witless banter, is all." I shake my head. "However, if Raphael SO chooses, he can'st shed light into the matter, if it truly is pressing as I think it is not. But, it would be better to not waste any of our time with such a useless endeavor..." I speak, crudely. "Witless banter means nothing here, and last thing thou needs is to concern thyself with such dull and worthless issues when thou hath more pressing matters to see to."

I glance at the others, and I can see the three flinched at my response. Our grace looks at Raphael. 

"... Do you care to share, Raphael...?" he asks, cautiously.

"... It's indeed nothing, my grace..." I hear Raphael mutter out.

Our grace looks at me then at Raphael again, in hesitation. "... Very well. I will not pry. However, if both of you, or only one of you, wishes to tell me in private, I would be more than willing to allow such."

"There is no need, Master." I say, simply. "Once again... It is nothing."

He nods, deciding to drop the entire subject. It once again grows silent and the painful tension continues for what seemed like forever, until a servant comes through the great doors and reports to our grace that Hikawa was seen in the Ginza area, seen going into the assembly. Our grace leans forward, extremely interested in the news.

"So, it is time... Uriel, go to Ginza, have Raphael, Gabriel and Michael accompany you and-"

"With all do respect, my Grace. I prefer to undertake this journey alone with my other ranks." I cut my grace off, closing my eyes. "I will handle this myself."

I didn't need to look at my three compatriots to see that they were rendered speechless and devastated. But this feeling in me... I didn't care... I just wanted to be away and not want to see their faces... The conversation with Raphael took a heavy toll on my heart... And a large blow on my mental state. Nothing but bitterness consumes my heart.

"... I see..." I hear my grace say in utter surprise. "Very well, I leave the task to you. Be careful and do not underestimate him. Bring him back, either alive or dead, I don't care. But, bring him to me." he commands. "It is now or never that this issue be resolved and for the thorn to finally be plucked from my side!"

"As thou wills it, so it shalt be." I look at my grace. "It is time I bring thy wrath and end this useless tirade once and for all. I WILL bring him back to thee, alive or dead, it matters not. But, he WILL come back here..." I give him a bow then take my leave.

Leaving without even looking back at anyone.

\- - - - - - - - - -

I decided to brace myself and give orders to the Powers, the Dominions, the Principalities, and the Virtues to head to the assembly. Although, perhaps I should has't done so earlier... But, I was distracted, and I shouldn't has't been. But, I head out, my other ranks following. Upon making our way there, I see demons who mock us and our grace. Lone souls. This should be easy enough. However, as I came close to them, I see them flee. All bark and no bite. So be it! Quickly, I darted after... I knew I must end this all... I MUST put them down swiftly... But it seemed the demons fled to the very place that was our destination... Arriving there, we were face to face with countless more demons who still held to the reason of Shijima and sided with Hikawa... And there were quite a bit.

Ambushed... They planned this, I now think.

I was shocked in the forces he actually had. But, even still, there he was... I ordered my ranks to go fourth, to kill the traitors and suppress Hikawa. He wasn't the big beast he was when our grace faced him, although it is clear his form was a hybrid of human and demon, much like Isamu's and Chiaki's. And he had demon power. He wasn't powerless, far from it. He actually killed much of my order, enough to make me worried. While the demons who sided with him dealt with whatever of my order was left standing, he lashed out at me.

Blade clashed with claw.

And he was powerful. I swiped my sword, blazing in holy fire, at him, continuously. He was swift and he got a good number of hits into me, but I, too, was swift... Also very precise, striking deadly blows into the other.

Some of my order come to my aid, but Hikawa drives them down, tearing them in half, or crushing their skulls with his demonic hands... He even tears out their wings before killing them, making them suffer before delivering a final blow... Many of my order lay dead, many wingless, headless, or in vertical or horizontal halves... Mutilated before me...

The wretched demon... 

"You falter... Cease this and embrace the world of stillness that I will strive to bring once more... Demons like you are so foolish in trying to stand against me while I have this power of my creator..." Hikawa speaks, at last. "Embrace the stillness..."

"This is my grace's world, not thine! I doth not serve a lowly being such as thee... I need not has't my grace even steal a glance at thee... I will... end this...!!" I continued to stand my ground.

Striking again and again, using magic and steel, whatever was at my disposal to end this. But, Hikawa was truly powerful... Was he really gaining strength all this time...? If only we could has't found him ealier, this battle could has't been prevented, or perhaps not nearly as threatening and dire... Both of us art now gravely wounded as we continued at each other, blade striking the other while claw slashed at me... Even though my wounds were threatening, proving to be dire, I still fought gallantly against the half demon, determined to win... Crimson blood upon crimson armor...

I gasp for breath, covering my wounds with one hand... I see things art beginning to get blurry... Finally, I stand straight, holding my sword tightly. I grit my teeth as I again lunged at the demon, swiping my blade and cutting into the demon's hide...

"I... will not... let thee win... This is his world... Now, this is our time...!!" I yell out.

"Is it truly, Angel...? How ironic for one of the divinities to embrace the darkness when your kind always fought against it."

"He... prevailed over... us... He won our respect... Our loyalty... He surpassed all... We art to preserve this world and its functions... We art to bring about His law... That is His will... And thou... art a thorn in His side... Thus... I will be the one to bring His judgement... and pluck the thorn...!!"

"Enslaved, it seems. Embrace the stillness, and light will be yours to relish in. You need not be be so limited in this. Is stillness not something so bliss?"

"Thy words... Wilt not tempt me, Demon... His law is absolute... His judgement is eternal!!"

"So be it..."

His banter ends and continues his relentless onslaught upon me... Using what strength I has't left, I dodge his attacks. But now, however... I am beginning to think that death is finally going to come to me, my strength beginning to wane gradually, while Hikawa still seemed to stand his ground so easily... I feel my right leg beginning to collapse from exhaustion... The demon looms over me, ready to strike a final blow... He is... too powerful for me... Perhaps I truly made the wrong decision, and now, it will cost me... I slowly close my eyes, awaiting for him to make the final blow, as I can'st no longer stop him, my strength finally gone.. Until... My remaining order came to my aid, I open my eyes to see them swarm around him and down him with their great numbers. The Powers finally took hold of him, bounding him. Relieved of the victory, we decided to head back, with Hikawa alive.

\----------

The journey back was long and very slow. My gliding pace was slow and everything was so dark... Everything was seemingly distant, even the voices of my compatriots were distant... But, they guided me back and we finally entered the great hall, at last standing before my grace. I stood tall and proud, or tried to, before him.

"... It's been done, my master... I bring thee... Hikawa, alive... May this conflict finally end and for thee to emerge victorious..." fatigue draped in my voice, it was getting hard to concentrate. I slowly move out of the way, showing the rebel Hikawa to him. "A tribute... to thee... my... master..." I breathe out, my eyes growing heavy.

"And so, the tirade is finally over... Very, very good, Uriel... I expected nothing less from you." I barely heard what my grace just spoke, let alone the chuckle that seemed to come out from him... "... But... You look tattered, completely worn out, sounding so very fatigued..." ... Is that what he said...? Everything is so, so distant...

It seems my grace is still speaking to me... But, I no longer can'st make out what he is trying to say... I try to get air into my lungs... Try to keep my eyes open and try to focus mine hearing... But it's all failing... Even the voices were starting to get louder, it seems... But, even still... I can'st not make anything out... Darkness threatened to take me... I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and I feel myself collapse to my knees... I began hearing rushing footsteps and yelling, but... It is so distant... Slowly pulling my blade out, I began trying to use it to help me stand, but my body feels so heavy... My legs wilt not let me stand... I feel my body shaking in pain... It grows so, so difficult to breathe... My ribs art screaming in pain... 

"... M-M... Master..." I finally cough, tasting an overabundance of my own blood upon my lips... "... Forgive... m-me... F-forgive me for being s-so blind..."

Finally, my hands cannot continue to grasp my sword any longer... My grip finally loosens, and I fall upon the ground from my dire wounds. Everything became darker as the voices and footsteps became more and more distant, then finally faded...

The last thing I see is my sword falling to my side, I don't even hear the clattering of metal, before I descend into the ever looming darkness...

The pain finally ceases...

\- - - - - -


	16. Day 14 end/Day 15 - Day ??? (Raphael's Perspective)

"Uriel?! Uriel!!" 

I run to him, who finally collapsed, his eyes finally closed. I bent down to him, placing my hand upon his bloody face. I nudge him violently, trying to get his eyes to open. He closed them only a moment ago... S-surely-...? But, no matter how much I budged him... No response... G-God... Oh, God... He won't awaken...!! Oh Lord, it's all my fault!! I sent Uriel to his death... The moment he insisted on going by himself, instead of going with Gabriel, Michael and myself, my heart sank... I felt pain... I had thought over everything he said to me, even more so right then and there... His threats made my heart hurt, but he was truly, truly right... All day yesterday, before he left... I began questioning mine motives, mine words... I spoke too rashly... I spoke without thought, and I caused all of this... Trying to rethink all the events... Rethink everything... I can'st not take it anymore... My face burns with shame and sadness... My throat feels obscured... Finally, I feel tears roll down my face...

Gabriel, Michael, Sire Metatron and our grace, Hitoshura, stand next to me, watching as I try everything to awaken our fallen compatriot... Fear consumed my being, as it did for Gabriel and Michael, I see. Healing his wounds was of no problem... But... But, he won't awaken... He won't move... I doth not feel any heartbeat or life from him... And this brings me immense pain... Please... Please... Don't die on me... Please don't let it be too late...

But, everything I did was fruitless... 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Day 15

Once again, I rush to Uriel's side, trying everything within my power to wake him up, to get any sort of life flowing through him again while tending to his wounds... But, no matter what I did... My efforts ended in failure... But I can'st not give up! I will continue to persist! Hour after hour, I tirelessly try to make any progress in getting a sign of life from Uriel... Michael and Gabriel once again stand with me, as their presence comforts me...

"Please, Uriel..." I hear Gabriel plead out. "Please awaken, brother... Please, don't slip into the darkness... Hear my voice and tell us thou art alive... Please... Don't slip into the darkness..."

I see Michael glance worriedly at Gabriel, then down at Uriel. His eyes closed tightly as he swallowed thickly, remaining silent... I continued with the same hopes, praying he is okay... However, as time continuously goes by, I feel the day's end and still... Still no response...

"It seems no luck today..." I hear my grace's voice.

We turn our attention to the doors that lead to the small hall, and further leading to the throne room. We see our grace standing in the doorway, looking at us with a look of melancholy.

"Better to stop for today, Raphael... There is no need for you lot to continue standing here..." he finally looks around outside. "Standing outside, at the top of the headquarters, all day won't do you any good. Give yourself rest and attempt again tomorrow. At this day's end, there is nothing more you can do. You'll only tire yourself more."

"... Of course, Master..." Michael nods, sadly.

"As thy word is law, my grace... I'm afraid I must decline thy order... This is my doing... This is my fault... I must... I must do everything I can'st to get Uriel to awaken!! None of this would has't happened if I wasn't a fool...!!" I cry out, tears running down my face. I still trying everything I could in getting Uriel to respond...

"So, it is true... You and Uriel got into a fight... I was extremely surprised when I heard him say he would rather go alone on the mission... As that isn't like him to turn down traveling with you all... He didn't even make any eye contact with you..." I see my grace tilt his head.

"Yes..." I finally give in. "Yes... We got into a heated debate... I told him I was tired of being so helpless to myself, that I wanted to stand for myself... But, the methods of doing so, as I explained it to him, were wrong... Uriel tried to reason with me at the time, but... But I was too blind, too arrogant... And thus, made it worse... But, the warnings he gave me... I thought it so long and hard... But, after when he insisted he wished to go by himself, it convinced me I was the fool and I had done wrong... I can'st believe it came down to this... It's all my fault..."

"Raphael..." Michael sighs sadly.

"Perhaps you were right, and perhaps he was too. However, if you continue like this, under distress and fatigue, it will only render your actions even more useless. Fights happen, Raphael... I know this, because I was once human. I had fights with my friends in the past as well. The only thing that can mend a broken bond is an apology..." my grace explains.

"But... How can'st I... if he won't awaken...?"

"That requires patience. So, come now, Raphael. You did all you could for today. Don't expect it all to happen so quickly. He may awaken in a couple of days, you never know. But, still watch over him and do what you can. But, don't wear yourself out. I need you. Your compatriots need you."

I sigh deeply, then nodded. "Thou art right, my grace... Forgive my blindness..."

Perhaps time will heal all wounds...

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Holding mine head high, I began trying again, taking my master's advice to heart and taking in patience. Day after day, I continued tending to Uriel, still trying everything I could in getting him to awaken, under less distress. However, even at the end of each day, I still shedded tears when my attempts still ended in failure... I can'st not help but continuously worry about him... With Michael and Gabriel always standing beside me, day after day, it helped me keep calm and try my best, while even they tried to help in any way they could. I am glad they try anything they can to aid me and Uriel. I know they don't heal like I can, but at this point, any assistance is welcomed.

"Raphael... We must stand strong on this..." Michael speaks, bending down next to me and placing a hand upon my shoulder. "We art here for thee and Uriel and we will do whatever we can'st in this matter..."

"... I-I know, Michael... Thank thee for always being here, Gabriel too... But this makes my heart so heavy..." I sigh out, finally looking at him. "I can'st not help but blame myself for this... I feel as if it was mine fault..."

"No, Raphael. 'Tis not."

"Michael, I didn't tell thee the entire truth, as our master was here at the time... But..." I swallow thickly. "I got into a fight with Uriel because-"

"Because thou wanted to stand up for thyself, yes." Gabriel cut me off.

"But doth thou know how, exactly...? What mine reasons were...?"

The two were silent, then they shook their head.

"... I wanted to kill those who took advantage with me with glee... I so desperately wanted vengeance... I was tired of being kind and I wanted to gladly take this change the world brung... I wanted to kill them all without mercy..."

"R-Raphael..." Gabriel stared at me, in disbelief...

"But, Uriel detested that reason... He didn't want me to lower myself to the demons' level... He saw that I was blindly convinced, and said that if I truly wanted such, I would stand alone on that... That he would strike me down without mercy if I went to that desire and that he and thou two would turn away from me..." I continued, closing my eyes...

"... I doth not want to make this matter worse, but... Uriel is right, Raphael..." Michael finally admits. "Please, forgive me-"

"No! Don't apologize!!" I yell out, cutting him off. "I knew thou two agreed with such... And that made me pained... He is right... I shouldn't become a monster... I don't want to be alone... I don't want to go against thou three... I didn't know what I was thinking... I was such a fool... But, I saw mine foolishness too late... It's my fault..." tears rolled down my face as I tried to hold back my sobs.

"Raphael, I can'st sympathize with thy stance on the matter... However, it is hard to not give into the darkness of this place so easily... To easily give in to the demon ways..." Gabriel explains. "Thou art not stern as we three art... Thou art a kinder, happier soul... This world is heavy upon thy heart and shoulders... Doth not keep this burden in thy heart..."

"I'm truly weak..." I mutter out.

"Even if thou art, we stand beside thee, as always. Thou art a healer, not a fighter, Raphael. Thou gives the best healing and support out of us all. None can'st hold a candle to thy healing. In this world... We need thy love and kindness... To help us know who we still art... To help us continue our eternal creation and duties..." Michael runs his hand across my face, wiping away my tears. "Don't cry, Raphael... We art here for thee... We love thee..."

I sigh in Michael's embrace, my forehead touching his. "... Thank thee, Michael... I am forever grateful for thou three... I will continue to do mine very best... No matter what..." 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

I continued each day, giving my best and putting in all mine effort in making at least a shred of progress or even trying to get Uriel to breathe for at least a short while... Anything! But, as each day passed, slowly becoming another start of a week... My hope, my patience, began fading... Every day, I worked tirelessly, trying everything in my power I could to get at least some kind of progress, but always ending in failure... Time was passing quickly and still no changes or progress has't been made... I find myself becoming more and more distressed, and thus, loosing track of time... I no longer paused for the day, I continued and continued, in pure fear and distress... I don't even know how much time hath passed anymore... I stopped remembering after a week and a half... It just feels like time is repeating, looping ever on... The only difference was I now feel drops of cold rain unto my skin, then it begins to rain rapidly... It became much darker, if that was even possible... 

Please, Uriel... Please... Please wake up... Don't leave us... I never got to tell thee... I'm sorry... 

At last, my will and hope was finally gone, slipped away completely... I finally stopped and buried my face in Uriel's chest, a broken sob escaped my throat as tears stained into the other's figure.

"U-.... Uriel... I'm... I'm so sorry..." I choked out, muffledly.

I hear Michael and Gabriel sigh sadly, remaining silent.

I sat up and performed one last feeble attempt... But, as I knew... It was useless... I held Uriel's unmoving body in my arms, and hugged him tightly, sobbing louder. I'm sorry, Uriel... I'm so very sorry... I didn't... I was such a fool... I sent thee to thy death... Because of my blindness... Because of my arrogance... I made thee go alone... and die with the bitterness in thy heart... I failed thee... I let thee down... I never showed thee... that I loved thee... I made thou leave us... with bitterness and hatred...

I feel a hand upon my shoulder. I look up, seeing it was Gabriel, who stared at me sadly. While Michael was behind her, his head down, his eyes closed in silent, somber respect. I gritted my teeth tightly, closing my eyes.

"Uriel!!"

.....

Paradise hath truly fallen...


	17. Day ??? pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, some Raphael/Uriel.
> 
> My favorite, pairing angels together.
> 
> Oh, there is a special place in hell reserved just for me on this.

..... 

... I-... I feel the darkness beginning to withdraw from my mind... My eyes slowly begin to open, everything becomes clearer... My vision, my hearing... However, I still feel weak, but I doth not ache in pain... Has't my wounds healed naturally...? How long has't I been out...? Questions wander through my mind, and I look up, seeing Michael over me, holding me in his embrace. I see fear in his eyes briefly, then relief. He sighs heavily, finally hugging me. Cold and freezing rain is falling heavily as it was so very dark, even as everything hath become clearer for me... 

"... Awake... Thou art alive...!!" he chokes out, finally looking at me again. "I... I feared the worst when thou collapsed like that, not responding to us as we desperately tried to get thee to budge... I was in even more fear when thou were out for so, so long... I feared... that thou would never wake up... That thou had finally died... Thank everything that thou art safe..."

"Wh-where...?" I finally ask out.

"Just outside of the throne room. We tended to thee as much as we could, but fear and hopelessness laced our hearts..."

"We...?" I ask.

"Raphael frantically healed thy wounds and continuously tried to awaken thee, but thou wouldn't..." Gabriel added, standing behind Michael's kneeling figure. 

"Day after day, he would come to thee and tried everything he could think of to get thee to wake up... But, nothing worked, and... I think he finally broke down... He lost hope before me and Gabriel, blaming himself..." Michael explained, then looked away. "He... He told us what happened between thee and him... I never seen him cry before... Especially so heavily and so heartbrokenly... He was thoroughly convinced that this was all his fault..."

I began trying to get up, but I felt myself fall back down, Michael catching me.

"Don't push thyself, Uriel... Thou has't been out for a long time..." he sighs, helping me stand.

"I-... I must..." I tried walking forward, but my movement staggered and I found myself leaning against Michael, who held me steady.

"Steady, Uriel... Allow me to help thee..." he opened the doors and we continued through the hall, entering through the great doors to the throne room. "Our grace will be relieved to see thee up and about now. He feared he sent thee out to thy death..."

"I-... I will tell him... what hath transpired there..."

"Thou need not do such. Those who hath made it back with thee told what happened."

"Uriel. It is an immense relief to see you are awake." I hear our grace say, causing me to look up at him. "Though I was extremely pleased to see Hikawa finally put down, seeing you collapse made us all worry. Raphael, especially." he sits back in his throne, a look of concern on his face. He finally looked to the left of him, as I did as well...

Raphael stood there, frozen and speechless. "... U-U... Uriel..." finally speaks out, hardly above a whisper. 

"I feared that it was too late... I was even convinced, since Raphael continuously blamed himself for what happened. He continuously stood by you, day after day, week after week, trying to get you to awaken." my master sighs out. 

Raphael finally rushes to me, hugging me tightly and burying his face in my chest. Michael and Gabriel back off a bit, staring sadly at Raphael. Finally, I hear muffled, choked sobs from Raphael as he hugged me tighter.

"Raphael was extremely worried about thee, Uriel..." Gabriel speaks. "He tried everything, poured his heart and soul into trying to save thee... But, day after day... We all saw his hope wearing away... Day after day, he sobbed and cried by thy side when his attempts always ended in failure... Yesterday... I thought it was over. Me, Raphael and Michael... We truly thought thou were gone..." she sighed.

"I-I... I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry..." I hear Raphael sob out. "Pl-... Please, Uriel... Please... Forgive me... Forgive me... Please... Please don't leave me... Don't leave me..." he continues. "I wanted... I wanted to go after thee... I wanted to apologize... But, when thou... When thou came back, in such a state... Then collapsing... My heart... My heart stopped... It was then... It was then that I blamed myself for it all..."

"... R-Raphael..." I tried to speak, but I was at a loss of words...

"Please, Uriel... I beg of thee...!! Don't... Don't leave me alone... Please... Please... I'm so very sorry... I love thee... I love thee so much... I can'st not be without thee three... I don't want to be alone... I had thought everything thou said to me... and when thou persisted to leave by thyself... It hurt my heart... I knew that I was a fool... And it further convinced me when thou came back in a dying state... It convinced me that I was truly a blind fool...!! I was reckless... I was truly reckless..." he continued sobbing loudly. "Please... Thou three art the only ones I has't... Please don't leave me..." he chokes out, now whispering.

"Raphael... Don't weep... It's okay... It's okay..." I hug him back, tightly. "I love thee, too... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all that I had said to thee... Please... Please don't weep..."

"Raphael and Uriel... Why don't you both get some... exercise. Besides, I am sure you both would very much like to catch up on things. Don't worry. All the calamity is put to an end, Hikawa is in the jails. Everything is at ease and there is little to do now, other than the usual of keeping the headquarters in shape." our grace speaks up. "Go on. Return when you are feeling at ease and everything is well..."

"Of course, my grace..." I nod. "We shan't be long."

"Please, don't push thyself too hard, Uriel. We shalt be here when thou returns." Michael nods. "I love thee... I'm overwhelmed with happiness that thou art alive and safe..."

"I love thee as well, Michael... I promise not to be persistent..."

\---------------

Raphael and I head into Ikebukuro, and instead of going to the usual right, where the shop is located, we go to the left, going through the door in that direction. It is rather dark, and very dimly lit. Raphael stands right next to me, keeping a close eye on me, as I wasn't walking very fast. I still feel a bit uneasy, but I suppose it is because I awoke after being out for so long. But... I still wonder... How long, exactly, was I out...? Putting things together, it seems I was out for weeks. Perhaps a month...? I know not... 

I turn my head to look at Raphael, as he looks at me back.

Though tears still continue to run down his pale face... A wonderful, warm smile finally creases his lips... He smiles with such beauty and grace... With such kindness and warmth... It puts me at such ease... He truly is like a beautiful flower... He shows such love and beauty, even in a dark and warped world like this... He even always hath mine heart, despite my stern and cold appearance to all except mine compatriots... 

I haven't seen him smile so sincerely in... in so long... We haven't been the same ever since this world was recreated so suddenly... But, if I can'st at least see Raphael smile once again, even in this dark world... Then that is all that matters to me... But... After all he had done for me... I'm a fool for not expressing my gratitude...

Stopping, I finally lean against the wall, next to the door. I suddenly feel exhausted... I don't know why, this worries me slightly...

But... I must...

"Raphael..." I finally speak, causing the other to look at me with concern. "... I am forever grateful for thou saving my life, even after all I had said to thee..."

Raphael finally approaches, standing in front of me, gazing at my exhausted figure with concern.

"I would never turn my back to thee... Thou were right, Uriel... And I was too blinded with anger to see such at the time... But, no matter what, I am a healer... It is my duty to aid and heal my compatriots, our grace... If thou had died... If I hadn't aided thee... I would never has't forgave myself..." he leans forward to me, his forehead touches with mine as his smile came back. "I love thee, Uriel... With all mine heart... I love thee, Gabriel and Michael... Thou all mean so much to me..."

"I love thee too, Raphael... I am truly sorry for making thee sick with worry... I doth not know how to express such, I doth not express emotions very well... Thou knows such... But, I feel endebted to thee..." I run my fingers across his face gently, wiping away his tears. "I am truly sorry..."

"Don't be... It is my duty to keep thee safe... I will stand by thee..." he whispers. "... I love thee... Please... Please stand beside me... Always..."

His lips draw closer to mine, slowly closer... Finally, they touch, phasing into a slow, deep kiss. My eyes flutter closed, tilting my head as he places his hand upon the side of my face, slowly deepening the kiss.

"... I love thee, Uriel..." he breathes out, in between the kiss, his fingers running through my blonde bangs. "I love thee..."

".... I love thee too, Raphael..." I sigh out, my arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to me. "I will always love thee... I will always be beside thee... We all will... And I will always protect thee..."

Raphael simply sighs in content, then his lips draw away from mine, finally skimming across my jawline and neck. I tilt my head up, allowing him to continue running his lips across my neck, leaving gentle kisses behind. So gentle... So loving... So tender... All things that make me love Raphael so dearly... And for him to still be such, even now... It makes my heart swell with joy... Perhaps we has't darkened, changed... But, if one loves another... Wouldn't showing it be the right thing to do? I feel it such. Raphael would agree, as he was the one to bring about joyous meetings, looks after couples and unions... Humans long has't done such, why would it be wrong for us...? I want us all to be together... To feel as one... Unity is a bliss I long for... However, never has't I showed love to anyone, let alone with one of my own. Truthfully, love never crossed my thoughts. No, I has't never felt love towards anything. I cherish my compatriots, we long worked side by side. While love is all too familiar with Raphael, love is a foreign feeling for me. I believe, out of the four of us, I was truly the only one who wasn't really loving. At least, in mine own eyes. But, Michael is also a stern being... Of course, it's easy for Raphael to instill love and kindness into others, it's contagious, even. But this never once crossed my mind...

I continue to ponder about such, wondering- ah, I feel Raphael's tongue upon my jaw... I softly gasp out at the sensation, my wings twitch slightly without control...

"Raphael..." I breathe out, sighing in pleasure.

"Uriel..." he sighs out, his warm breath teasing my skin... "Uriel..."

I feel Raphael press against me, rocking against me roughly. A low moan escaped my throat as I feel Raphael's teeth raze across my ear gently. I feel my armor and body suit grow rather tight as Raphael continued, pleasure quickly building in me. Such a foreign feeling, it is so pleasant... I even feel excitement in me. For someone to show they love me... It is so much more pleasant than words can'st ever express. Being told I am loved is one, but to be kissed, to be held... I feel... excited, so very happy. I cherish this warm feeling.

Oh, how I love Raphael... But, I don't know how I could possibly show him I love him... 

"I love thee..." Raphael breathes out. "I love thee..." 

"I love thee, Raphael..." I breathe out, feeling so tightly pressed against him. 

I briefly see he grabbed hold of my hips with one hand, the other snakes behind me, upon my posterior. But, I couldn't look anywhere else but into Raphael's beautiful pure green eyes. Such kind, gentle eyes... However, he finally buried his face in between my shoulder and neck, obscuring his face... Why doth he do such...? He is so wonderful, so flawless... Ah...! With a rough thrust, I feel something slide inside me... I briefly feel pain, causing me to gasp. But Raphael gently nuzzled me, comforting me with gentle kisses upon my neck, whispering an apology. 

It finally clicks to me. 

Mating. Sex. 

I would has't thought we didn't has't any reproductive organs like a human dos't... 

My confusion is halted when I feel Raphael thrusts roughly inside me, grunting loudly. I feel pleasure finally overtaking me gradually... Ah... Ah... This is... This feels... so good... Moans escape my lips, throwing my head back in ecstasy. I feel him lift me off the ground a bit, adjusting himself as he continued. Please don't stop... It feels so good to stop... 

"Ah... Ah... Oh... More... More..." panting, my tongue begins to hang out. "... Harder, Raphael... Harder... Don't... stop..." 

I feel him nod rapidly as his pace increased, making the pleasure burn so hotly in me... Finally something triggered in me, making me go blind with want and desire... I moan loudly, howling with delight, raking my hand through Raphael's spiky hair, roughly. My legs wrapping around his waist. Oh, oh god... Oh... Oh... Such extreme pleasure, pure ecstasy...!! The roughness, the mercilessness, is so wonderful... I feel him so, so deep inside me... I want nothing more but this desire to continue, to not end... 

"Raphael... Raphael... Raphael~!!" I howl out. 

"*Grunt* Uriel... Uriel... G-god... God, yes..." he grunts, breathing heavily. I feel his lips skim across my neck, kissing it, running his warm tongue across... 

Raphael finally looks at me, then quickly devoured my lips. I close my eyes, kissing him back with the same hunger. I feel his tongue slide into my mouth so roughly, so wonderfully... He tastes so wonderful, so sublime... Something so sweet... I couldn't help moaning deeply into his mouth, expressing my pleasure... Tilting my head to the side, I slid my tongue into his mouth, returning the favor. He deeply moans back, his hand finally running across my face. After when it felt like forever, he broke this passionate kiss, a string of our mixed saliva hanging off our tongues. I open my eyes, and I see Raphael's face a deep shade of crimson. So, so gorgeous... I love him so... I continue to stare into his beautiful eyes as he continues to roughly, mercilessly, thrust into me, making me blind with lust. 

"Uriel... Uriel... Uriel... So, so perfect... I love how thou feels against me... F-fantastic... The warmth inside thee is so... heavenly..."

"...Thou art so perfect thyself, Raphael... So beautiful... s-so... flawless... Ah... Ah..."

"... I am... truly humbled... by thy compliments... But... Thou art nothing short... of magnificent as well, Uriel... Gabriel... and Michael, too... All of thee art..." he breathes out, making me smile. I feel Raphael's pace grow erratic as he began panting heavily. "I'm so close..." he grunts out, his lips parting and his tongue hanging out.

"Make me thy's..." I breathe out. 

He finally closes his eyes and grits his teeth, throwing his head back. "Uriel~!!" he howls out. 

"Raph-Raphael~!!" a wide grin creases my lips as I feel him fill me so full with his warm seed... Oh, god... Oh, oh god... 

Raphael finally lets go of me, and I collapse upon my knees, feeling so weak... My back presses against the wall tightly as I pant heavily, tiredly. Raphael drew closer to me, touching his forehead with mine, panting heavily and tiredly. 

"Hah... Hah... I love thee, Uriel... Never... Never leave us again..." 

"I... I won't... I wilt forever stand beside all of thee... Always... I love thee, Raphael... With all my heart..." 

\- - - - - - - -

At last, we art one... 

Unity... Is truly, truly blissful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I ship Raphael with Uriel and Michael so hard, I ship it like FedEx. I love the three, okay? This is my special hell.
> 
> A little note, I feel that love is harder for Uriel to express and acknowledge for others, unlike Raphael. Since Raphael is the archangel of kindness, love, joyous meetings, he can express making love and showing love with ease. I feel for Uriel, he cannot, though he understands humans do and can make love (I.e Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden).
> 
> Just a little head canon.


	18. Month 2

I has't lost track of time completely, ever since I awakened. I believe it is the second month now...? Time flows just slightly different now, ever since the world was recreated. The day never begins nor ends. It is just eternal darkness. And now, since Hikawa hath finally been captured, there is less duties and actions to preform now... While I am relieved the tirade hath ended, I still would very much like to be kept busy. Ah, my body feels sore... Yesterday was... Certainly eventful. However, I keep such between me and Raphael... 

I ask my master what can be done, to attempt to keep myself busy.

"Be done? Nothing, Uriel. Go on, flourish. Do what you please." my master says, simply.

"Dos't what we please? Master, with all do respect, what we please is to serve thee. Surely there is something that must be done? Rounds to make in the jails? Nihilo to be looked over once more...?"

"Uriel..." my master finally sighs out. "I made myself quite clear. There is nothing that needs to be done. While I do appreciate having you by my side daily, standing in the same spot every day does both you and me no good. Go on. Spend your free time doing what you wish. The demons all do. It seems they are quite happy and content with such."

"Master, we art not the same as the demons. We were made to serve. Freedom means nothing to us, neither do we preform such. We serve thee and only thee."

"Uriel." my master finally snaps. "I will not repeat myself. While I cherish and greatly appreciate your undying loyalty... In this world, freedom one of the things that dominates. Freedom, endless darkness, flourishing without a worry in the world... I'm afraid you not preforming freedom will not continue here." he sighs heavily. "Now... Go frolic with your compatriots. Have sex with them, make out with them, talk with them, train with them... It doesn't matter! Give yourself a break... You've already done a lot for me..."

I put a hand to my face, feeling it was immensely heated. "Master, that was truly not necessary to say such..."

"Oh come now, Uriel. Don't try to deny it. I know you four love each other very much, so much that you're willing to show it so passionately. Don't be so embarrassed. There is nothing wrong with such." 

Perhaps so. The passion with Raphael yesterday was indeed so pleasing, I shamelessly admit. Being with Raphael, to express that I loved him so, even though I am truly not good in the expression, was sublime. The unity between us was wonderful... Even now, I am still shocked that he treated me, cared for me so much while I was out. I truly didn't mean to make him worry... *Sigh* I am indeed a fool, perhaps the biggest. 'Sharp-sighted spirit of heaven'? Not truly such anymore it seems. 

"Master, while thou and all the demons find nothing wrong with it, we can'st just sit around doing that all day. We serve, master. We were made to serve." I finally sigh out.

"Denying it, are we? While indeed you were created to serve, you no longer uphold heavenly creation here. This is a whole new world. A world befitting demons... You are part of it. Know now, every day, one of the deadly sins are committed... This world almost... flourishes, in sin. Sin is not an evil here, Uriel... Not anymore... This is a haven for demons, a world of eternal darkness." he sighs, then leans forward.  
"Here, Uriel... You do not abide by those old ways of avoiding sin and exorcising evil... You don't serve god anymore... You no longer toil in the heavens so gracefully... Sin... Is embedded in us all, even you angels... You serve me, in this eternal darkness... You are among the ranks of demons, among my greater ranks... You wish to serve? Then follow my every command and not rebel when I give them to you. Kill when I tell you to. If I tell you to stand down, do so and not rebel." his look hardened. "You flourish in the darkness now, Uriel. Relish in the shadows along with all the demons...."

"... Yes, my grace... Forgive my arrogance..." I lower my head.

"Good. Then we are done here. Go on." 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

... Has't I done wrong...? A thought that won't leave my head... Standing outside of Ikebukuro, I look up in the complete blackness that was the skies. Powerful, freezing cold winds pass my figure as I am lost in my own despairing thoughts. Until Raphael's words finally cross my thoughts.

That was then, Uriel. Stop dwelling in the past. This... is now... This is a world of eternal darkness...

A heavy, pained sigh finally escapes my being as I close my eyes.

"... Thou art right, Raphael... I'm the one who's blind..." I mutter out, lowly. "A world of eternal darkness... Yes, I must relish in it... I don't toil the heavens anymore... I must kill when I am told, kill... to please... So it shalt be."

I look down, sighing once again. Is continuing our ways really necessary...? It seems not to do any good... Master certainly seems to think such.

"However... Still my titles mean something here... So what am I to embrace...? A demon's way? Or mine own?" I note aloud. "... 'Sin is embedded in us all, even you angels'. ... If that is the case, then I will gladly take up Wrath... I will gladly take up Angel of Terror... I will do everything for thee, Master... Blood is to be spilled...? Then so be it... It will be done... And I will relish in it... I will serve thee much better than these lowly demons..." a wide smirk finally creased my lips as a chuckle left my throat. "I will be the Harbinger of Darkness and Death for thee, my grace...!!" laughter finally ripped from my throat.

Pride...

Wrath...

Mhm... Lust...? Perhaps so... Yes, I think so...

Envy...? Nay, nothing to be envious of.

Gluttony...? Nothing of the sort.

Greed... Hmm, it's relative, isn't it...?

Sloth...? Never.

Humans were usually not without sin... Perhaps its not so different for us now, is it..?

"... Uriel...?"

I lift my head slightly, turning my attention behind me. Raphael, Michael and Gabriel stand together, looking at me with deep concern. Finally, Michael slowly approaches me, then Gabriel, then Raphael.

"There thou art... We has't been looking for thee everywhere... Doth something trouble thee, Uriel...?" Michael asks. 

I can'st not lie...

I can'st not lie...

"No. Nothing." a lie... "Nothing at all, Michael. Just relaxing outside." another lie... But... It doesn't bring me pain, nor regret... They don't need to know, after all... 

"Well... We couldn't find thee, so we were fearing something was amiss!" Raphael spoke, then smiled. "I am relieved that thou art fine..."

Unlike myself, they can'st not see the false mask I wear... The falseness in my smile I now begin to wear... And that pleases me... I don't feel a shred of regret...

"What brings thee outside, Brother?" Gabriel asks.

"Merely pondering." But still... Still I hide the truth...

And that is for the better. They don't need to know... And they don't.

"Of Hikawa, perhaps?" Michael suggests.

"He was indeed powerful. Far stronger than I thought. More powerful than I, I shalt say." I speak, dodging the question. "Which makes me think... When we were sent to the assembly that one time and found nothing... I truly believe he was the demon who killed all of our order so swiftly and in a planned fashion. Yes.. I am almost convinced it was him..."

"Did he has't demons on his side...?" Gabriel asks.

"He did. But, they were nothing to be concerned of. They were easily taken down; no survivors left." that part is indeed true. But for Hikawa himself? Nay.

"So it was Hikawa himself that was concerning." Michael nods.

"Yes."

"Dos't thou think he is still concerning...? What if he fully recovers...?" Raphael asks, in concern.

"With all of us, and countless demons on our grace's side, taking him down again will not be a problem. Our master won't has't to worry about him at all. He doth not has't a single demon left to stand beside him." I shake my head. Indeed that is true. All the traitors were killed at the Assembly, there should be none left.

"... 'Tis true."

"At least it's over." Michael sighs out. "Thou put thyself in tremendous harm, Uriel. Recklessly put thyself at death's door, even! Thou could has't been killed!! We were even thinking about marching there ourselves with how long thou wert gone, until thou finally came back. But... The condition thou came back to us in... If only we went after thee sooner... We truly should has't..." he finally stood before me, rather closely. "Uriel, I am the eldest amongst us. It is mine eternal duty to watch over the three of thee, and protect thou all with mine life. Doth not go marching over there thyself alone ever again... Thou may be second oldest, but thou art not a warrior, unlike I. I can'st not stand to has't thee slain when we could has't aided and protected thee..." he places a hand upon the side of my face, touching his forehead with mine. 

"I understand, Michael... And I deeply apologize..." I sigh softly. "I was indeed a fool... My anger got the best of me..."

"At least he made it out alive. He can'st really hold his own, Michael." Gabriel pointed out. "If it were Raphael who charged there in his angered state, he would has't died for certain. Uriel and I art terminator angels, just like thee. Although, thou art the best at fighting, hence why thou art the general and leader of us all."

"... 'Tis true..." Raphael sighs, sadly. "I'm no good at fighting, especially alone..."

"Just..." Michael sighs, backing off and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't go making any rash decisions, any of thee... Last thing I wish to see is either of thee dead. Seeing Uriel out for so long made me sick with worry... I was almost convinced he died... I don't want that to happen, but actually has't one of thee not wake up..."

"We won't... We promise..." I nod.

"There is no need to worry, Michael. Hikawa hath been taken down. He was the biggest threat, but now it's over. No demon would be foolish enough to try and kill us, especially in the headquarters."

"I hope thou art right, Gabriel... I hope the threat is truly gone..." Michael sighs out. "But something tells me that this tirade is far from over... While we may be done with Hikawa, we art amongst demons... Demons who will try and try to take advantage of us... Trying to prove they art better than us. We still has't this internal war to wage, and the battle against these demons."

"And us trying to fight them in their own darkness and domain is not faring well for us, either..." Raphael sighs. "Maybe we truly art at a disadvantage..."

"Nay." I shake my head. "We art a part of this darkness. So be it. This is our new domain, so we will flourish in this some way or another. What matters is serving our master. Nothing else. Let us stand together and continue our duties. Demons don't matter to us then, they still don't matter now. "

"Yes, it seems that is all we can'st really do." Gabriel nods. "But I feel that is easier said than done... I feel we has't a price to pay..."

"But, if we art to spend our free time, not performing our duties, we should always stand together. And stray from demon presences. That will at least ensure our safety, I feel." Raphael suggested. "I don't want to be around demons anymore... I try to be nice, but I get assaulted and bullied... But, I don't know what else I was expecting... Being nice doesn't seem to work when it comes to demons... I don't think they understand kindness... So, I suppose it is best to keep clear..."

"Thou art right, but nothing will keep me from training and keeping myself in full strength." Michael says, sternly. "I will make sure we art all safe. No demon will lay a finger on any of thee in my presence!"

As I hope we all art safe as well... But... Anything can'st happen... Especially if our guard is let down...

And sometimes, we do...

\- - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is the most dad/big brother angel of them all. This is canon. Digital Devil Saga and Shin Megami Tensei II back me up on this. 
> 
> I've even had a person who doesn't even play the games tell me he looks like a dad, just by looking at a screenshot of him from Digital Devil Saga. It's his character, I love it so much. It's also his hair. He is so protective of his (idiot) compatriots, or his little brothers and sister.


	19. Month 2, Day 2 (Michael's Perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mara/Michael and False!Raphael/Michael for your (mainly my) needs.

Another day of stillness, of no tasks. This bothers me, why is there nothing to do? I can'st not just sit around and has't my spear rust. But, I'd rather not wage that battle with my master... So, once again, I make my way to the ex-trial room to train. It is all I can'st do, it seems. But, hitting non living targets is not as effective as hitting and killing real and living ones... While I doth not wish for war, I do wish for duties to be had... Alas... I doth not think such will come to pass... However, making my way down there, my thoughts begin to wander... Is training still necessary...? Yes... Yes, of course it is. Even if my master thinks all is well, anything can'st happen. A demon can'st rebel, Hikawa could run loose, anything! I can'st not afford to grow weak. However, I am unsure if this is what Master wants... He said to 'do what you please' quote, but what I please is serving him... If I can'st not stand beside him, then training is what I will do next. Freedom is something we angels never take upon ourselves.

However, once I got into the ex-trial room... I see Mara standing before me.

"Well, well... It's the other angel... The 'great warrior angel'... Michael, I believe I heard your name was?"

I began to glare at the demon, slowly readying my spear... The same damned demon that charmed Raphael... I will not let my guard down at this demon... I will not fall before it...! My strength is far greater than this demon's!

"Yes. That is me. Why art thou here...?"

"Must I have a reason to wander the halls of this headquarters, other than of my own desire and free will?"

"Thou would do well to know that I train here, spend much of mine time here. And as we speak, thou art in my way, keeping me from my training."

"Hmhm... Such a fiery attitude... Expected from the archangel of fire. But... If you bear a fiery personality... I wonder if you are as... passionate, as a fire..."

"Thou would also do well to mind thyself, especially in mine presence, Demon."

"Or what...? Great Hitoshura would not take my death too kindly, Seraph." the demon hums out. "You best keep your spear down from me, if you don't want a scolding..."

"Killing thee only wastes mine time and energy. I am in no mood to play games with thee again."

"Oh, but I'M in the mood... But, not in the mood for a fight... I still need to regain a bit more of my strength... But, I have enough to play around with you..." the demon draws closer to me.

"Stand back, fiend!" I aim my spear at the demon, glaring daggers. "I will stand for myself! Thy strength is nothing compared to mine own!"

"Seems I must tame you in order to have fun with you. So be it. I will make you falter and tire before me, Seraph! Only then... Only then will I be able to have complete control and fun with you..."

Finally, tentacles lashed at me, at I began cutting them one by one, trying to get the demon to back off. However... I faced this same dilemma when trying to save Raphael... It didn't work then and even now, it still doth not... I finally held my spear close to me and jumped back from the demon, distancing myself from it. However, the attacks, my unrelenting strength... They art not effective... I feel myself slowly growing tired from exerting all of my strength and energy at the demon... Finally, Uriel's words came into my fleeting thoughts...

Michael, physicals will not do very well against the demon, as he is strong against them!

"Damned..." I mutter lowly. "Even though strength is mine best suit... It is my worst against this very demon... A demon... that resists physicals... How...? Lucifer himself was not resistant to mine strength..." I began trying to think of a solution quickly, while dodging Mara's lashing tentacles.

Think... Think...

Our magic, fire and wind will work against him!

Fire! I has't one fire spell... Fire began developing in my hand as I casted it at Mara, doing more damage than my physical strength was doing. I continued using fire magic... However... My pace and energy is slowly faltering... I exerted too much strength against a demon who was resistant to physical attacks... But, I will not fall...!! I will stand triumphant over this blasted demon! I stand straight and continue using all the magic I has't against the demon, dodging it's thrashing tentacles, cutting them away from my figure.

However, all the fighting, the demon slowly coming at me and me backing away from the demon caused me to back into a wall, now cornered... I look behind me, frantically, then back at the demon. 

"It seems you're now cornered, Seraph Michael... Cornered and exhausted..."

"Nay... I will not fall to thee!!" I yell, standing straight.

"Are you so sure...?" the demon hummed, drawing closer. "You may be more powerful than me in strength... But all the strength in the world won't down me so easily. And I can see your magic is faltering. You, Saint Michael... are at a power disadvantage..."

"Even still... I will not fall to the likes of thee...!!" I readied my spear once again.

"So hot-headed..." the demon sighs. "You don't know failure when you see it, do you...?"

The demon lashed a tentacle at me, coiling around my spear. Finally ripping it out of my hands, the demon tossed it aside, out of my reach. The demon drew slowly closer, finally standing awfully close to me... I am now rendered useless, at this demon's mercy...

For once... I has't finally lost to a demon...

"There... Much better." the demon hums.

"Fiend, leave me be..." I warn. 

"If your strength didn't save you, words won't either." the demon retorts. "Let's see how you embrace this temptation... Let's see your fiery passion..." more tentacles came at me, one wrapping around my waist, another one coiled up my chest, slowly drawing closer to my face.

I began trying to struggle, but a tentacle finally bounded my arms behind my back... I tried flapping my wings violently, yet another long tentacle constricted them completely still... All methods of escape and fighting back were rendered useless. 

"I will not be a victim of thy sinful lust, Demon... Unhand me!!" I hiss out, glaring at the demon.

"That... is where you are wrong, little angel... You will soon be seeing how sinfully pleasing this will feel..." 

I finally gritted my teeth tightly, keeping my mouth shut and shutting my eyes. This caused Mara to huff a bit. However, I felt another tentacle snake up my armored legs, going further up... I exhale heavily, still trying to keep my mouth shut. The tentacle finally thrashed up, causing a spike of pain... That forced a gasp out of me, forcing my eyes open, causing me to part my lips. Mara saw the chance and the tentacle waiting at my lips finally forced itself inside, going slowly further. I feel a hot liquid hit the back of my throat, the tentacle forcing me to swallow the substance... But it tasted so vile... I could feel myself wrenching at the taste...

The vile taste distracted me as I saw pink gas, but much too late... Because I feel my thoughts being obstructed once I inhaled, even a small amount, of it...

No... I can'st not... let it...

My struggling is faltering... It's becoming hard to focus on freeing myself from this demon... I must break out... of this demon's grasp...! I feel the tentacle finally withdraws from my mouth, allowing me to get air into my lungs. But the tentacles coiled around my legs continued up quickly. Finally stopping where armor didn't conceal, it moved the white skirt away from my legs and stroked the sensitive area concealed by my black bodysuit... I feel the other tentacles coil around my body, my arms, stoking anywhere my armor didn't conceal... Stop... Vile demon... I struggle all I can'st, but my body won't cooperate, my strength failing... I feel a tentacle coil around my thighs, thrashing roughly in between my legs and slithered behind at my posterior. No... No, don't... 

"... St-stop..." 

"Still you struggle?" the demon huffs. "You won't once I give you a good thrusting..." I feel the big tentacle at my behind move carefully...

No...! Don't thou dare-ah! I feel one of its tentacles push inside me, so roughly... I feel pain spiking in me... I try and try to break free, but the other tentacles around me tightened their hold. My wings art rendered useless, I can'st not even move them... I see my spear so far from my grasp... Defeat has't never felt so humiliating... I feel the demon's tentacle writhe and thrust inside me, a feeling so wretched... The feeling of being a pleasure toy to a demon... Truly, the worst way to fall...

"St-stop... Stop it..." I pant out. "V-vile demon..." 

"Hmm. Seems like you're a tough one. If I alone cannot get you to submit..." the demon's voice trailed off, no longer able to hear the rest of the sentence...

Wh-what is this wretched demon plan on doing with me still...?! I am already so humiliated by this demons sexual acts against me... I feel the tentacle in me withdraw, at last. A low huff of relief escapes my mouth. But I grit my teeth and breathe in. I has't no idea of this foul demon's intentions art, I must be vigilant! But.. ... A pleasant smell emits the air... It is... so pleasing... So... calming... Smells of something so sweet and wonderful... Almost smells like something of the wonderful trees in Eden, perhaps of the fruit of the heavens... Ah, taking me back so long ago... The tension begins to vanish, as well as any kind of struggling... I feel something, a tentacle, wrap around my face, covering my eyes... Everything grows dark, black. Soon enough, I feel at ease, even in the blackness...

\- - - - - - -

"... Dos't thou want more, my dearest Michael...?"

I hear Raphael speak... His voice, so smooth... So beautiful... So perfect... Oh, so perfect... In the darkness, I finally see him... Feel him pressed tightly against me... Seeing his pure green eyes stare into me, a grin upon his face... Oh, he feels so warm against me... I feel him rock against me rather roughly... So perfect... Desire and selfish want burn so hotly in me... I feel my body ache, throb, against him... So, so gorgeous... He is so very perfect...

I try to speak, but only moans escaped my lips.

"Tell me what thou desires, my love..."

"... Raphael..." I finally breathe out. "I love thee... I love thee so much, Raphael... All I desire... is thee..." I so desperately want to be free of my bonds, to reach up and stroke Raphael's gorgeous and perfect face... I yearn to touch him... I yearn for us to feel as one... 

I feel pleasure burning in me like a wildfire as I feel him stroking, kneading, that sensitive area under my skirt, earning a loud moan from me... So... So good... His touch is rough, yet so wonderful... His slim, long fingers skim past my bonds. His chuckle is deep, sending a chill up my spine... He draws closer to me, his breathy chuckle tickles my ear...

"Michael~" he purrs into my ear, his rocking motion against me grows rougher... "Michael~" 

While one hand stokes the sensitive area, another caresses the side of my face. His lips draw closer to mine, and roughly kisses me. Oh, his lips feel so, so perfect... So wonderful... I tilt my head, kissing him back, with the same roughness and desire... In between the kiss, he hums and moans against my lips, his tongue sliding into my mouth, causing me to moan deeply... After so long, he breaks it, his lips now skimming across my ear... His hot breath tickling it once again... Ah...! I feel his warm tongue glide across my ear, causing me to gasp. He moves my skirt away completely, moving my legs apart as he slides ever closer... So easily, he lifts me off the ground, licking his lips, a grin creased his lips.

"I love thee so, Michael... I will make thee feel so good..." he purrs out, and with a low moan, I feel him thrust inside me...

"Raphael...!" I gasp out, a feeling of slight pain, but turns into pleasure as he continues his rough pace. 

"Thou like that? Dos't thou want more, my love...?" he hums out.

"... Yes... H-harder Raphael..." I breathe out. Please... Don't stop...

"Ah, ah. Beg for it, my love. I want to hear thee beg..." his grin grows wider...

"Please, Raphael... Please don't stop... H-harder...!"

"Mhm, of course, my dearest... Anything for you~" he hums out.

I moan out loudly, throwing my head back as he returns my pleas... Oh, oh... This feels truly blissful... So rough, so merciless... I love Raphael so... I feel him so deep inside me, thrusting so rough, making me go into a state of blind want and desire... He roughly kisses my neck, his tongue gliding across my skin, biting and leaving marks behind, only adding more heat into this passionate lovemaking... I feel his teeth sink into my neck, drawing blood, then running his tongue across the bite, causing me to gasp lightly. He lifted his head to look at me, his lips covered in blood. Still a wide grin creases his lips as licks them with his blood-coated tongue. For a moment, I see his eyes glimmer a red light.

"... My little angel..."

\- - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had someone ask me if this was just Mara transformed into Raphael. It is not, it is supposed to be an illusion Mara conjured up, hence covering Michael's eyes. 
> 
> Just thought I'd throw it out there.


	20. Month 2, Day 3

Another tiresome day of mere nothingness. How bothersome. I try to keep myself occupied, but my grace wishes for me to do something that is not of work... Must I suffer like this? Does he not wish for my assistance...? I simply sigh at this mildly irritating situation at hand. However, for today, it seems he hath given up trying to chase me out. I now stand in my usual place, as doth Raphael, Michael and Gabriel. But, much to my disdain, so doth the other demons. However, my master looks at Mara with a displeased expression.

"Mara, Beelzebub, and Lilith... While I know you three have your fun, keep it amongst yourselves. A short while ago, Michael stormed to me and told me all that has been going on. Yes, I know, demons and angels never get along. But, last thing I need, or any of the other demons need, is a war going on between you lot."

"Michael being a snitch, it seems." Beelzebub sighs.

"Come now, we try to get them to relax..." Lilith speaks, trying to sound innocent...

"Enough, Beelzebub. And it seems that is not going very well, now is it, Lilith? Enough is enough. You lot do your own thing, while they do theirs. While I know this may seem childish, non-consensual love is no laughing matter."

"It's consensual, my lord." Lilith argues back.

"There is a difference between consent and Charm, Lilith."

The three demons sigh, no longer arguing back.

"There is also a difference between consent and deceptional love, Mara." he adds out. "Now that's out and settled, you all are dismissed." our grace stands. "As for myself, I wish to accompany my friends, if you all will excuse me..." he goes over to Isamu and Chiaki, the three of them taking their leave.

Silence ensues the room for a long while, then a smirk creases my lips. Now THAT was something truly delightful to see... They certainly got their last laugh, didn't they...?

Finally, a laugh escapes my throat. "Why so silent, thou three...? Our master finally caught wind of thy shameful displays? I suppose it was only a matter of time before thou all were to be caught red handed!"

"You better shut your trap, 'Regent of the Sun'." Beelzebub hisses out. "I didn't realize you angels were childish snitches. Spoiled little brats..."

"I surely thought it was you who was the taddle-tale..." Lilith sighs out.

"It was thou three who started this game, against our will... As we tried to ignore thy little charades, but it just came down to stopping thee by only our master. If the situation was different, I would has't torn out all of thy tongues and killed thou all myself, making thee learn thy lesson in messing with us. But, since we all art under the same roof, it is up to our master to settle such." I sigh, then glared daggers at the three.  
"But, next time, it won't be merciful. I WILL burn thou three in fire and brimstone if thou even ATTEMPTS to try again in that shameless display of thy's... With or without our master's consent!"

"If you can even lay a finger on us..." the insect jeers.

"Strength won't do you any good to me..." Mara warns.

A short, cruel laugh escapes my throat. "Why, I doth not need strength to kill thee, Demon. I love killing any and all evil, especially demons like thee, through various methods... I've killed many in the past, I has't not rusted since then. Tearing out their tongues, dragging them into a pit of fire... Watching their skin turn to ash and their flesh burn... Two of MANY ways I can'st kill thee... I may one day start by tearing out thy wings, INSECT... And then tear out thy tongue next, Demon... Thy tongue may make a nice belt... And thy wings would make a wonderful decoration, Beelzebub..." my eyes flare brightly in the darkness. "I take mine job in killing quite seriously, but... I also take pleasure in killing thou demons... I will one day be granted that desire..." I turn to the overgrown insect.  
"Thou wants to play by non-consent...? I will gladly play along in that game...!!" my grin grew wider as another laugh ripped from my throat. "And once so, I'll flourish LONG after thou art gone!!"

Beelzebub and the other two went silent, making me chuckle.

"What's wrong, Beelzebub...? All bark and no bite...? How truly pathetic of thee..."

"You're treading thin ice, Uriel..."

"Where doth the ice break for thee, I wonder...?"

"Real soon if you don't watch yourself, Angel."

"Oh, but I INSIST... Come now... It's a perfect moment for thee... Our grace isn't watching... Just as thou likes it..." I slowly approach the insect, a dark chuckle left my throat... 

"... Look, Uriel... We'll stop, alright? This uncharacteristic pressing you're doing is unnerving, not fun... ... You angels win, alright... I'll take my fun somewhere else." Lilith sighs, her voice filled with irritation. "Let's just end this here... Honestly, this is no fun..."

"All bark and no bite... How truly pathetic. Demons only hiss and snarl, but do nothing more than that..." I sigh. "Thou all wanted fun, didn't thee...? Well, I'm in the mood, so let us play a game... Perhaps a child's game of hide and seek...? Or perhaps the classic game of tag...?"

"... Hmph, I'm not-... I'm not in the mood..." the insects speaks, lies...

"Suit thyself, Insect. It seems thou all want thy fun when we don't wish to play... Well then... I will has't my fun, when thou all don't wish to play... So do watch thy backs..." I head towards the great doors, then stop. "... But, know now... Whatever thou all say about me will not go unheard... I hear and see EVERYTHING... I know every lie and truth... Nothing... escapes my gaze... So tread very, VERY carefully... And mind thy surroundings... Because I WILL be watching..." I finally open the doors and take my leave. ... And sleep with an eye open..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside, it is once again very, very windy, raining... The freezing cold piercing like a steel sword. The skies, still black, neverending blackness... It makes me wonder if stars shine here, or if they all art dead... In a dreadful and corrupted world like this, I would think they would be. They must be. No light of any kind shines in this place. No sunlight, no moonlight... No starlight... Light and darkness used to be bound together, like the dawn and twilight. But now, it seems all kind of light it devoid here, darkness in complete reign... I suppose it is what it is... But... It doesn't bother me. No, I've actually taken a liking to this darkness... Yes... I almost am now relishing in this darkness... I can'st feel excitement burning in me, cornering that insect and the others felt so, so pleasing... They indeed got the last laugh and I was truly content in being there to witness such... So blissful...

'Regent of the Sun'... No, not anymore. The past is dead, like the sun...

I will take up the name 'Regent of Darkness'.

Regent of Darkness... Befitting for me, in this blissful, cold, merciless world... I relish in this freezing cold... This merciless cold... Oh, I can smell fear in the air... I relish in making them all writhe...

My grin grows bigger as my lips finally part, dark laughter ripped from my throat.

This world is truly blissful!!

I usher in eternal night!!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

... When did my fire become so cold...?


	21. Month 2, Day 3 pt. 2 (Gabriel's Perspective)

"I fear for Uriel... What he said, his tone of voice..."

Raphael is indeed right. While Uriel is right that he takes his job seriously and is quite proud of his job in killing evil for the greater good... This didn't seem right at all... We stand in Ikebukuro, just in front of the great doors to the headquarters. The three of us hath searched all over Headquarters and had no luck in finding him... Is he somewhere here, in Ikebukuro...? Where could he has't gone...? Uriel seems to be skilled in wandering off to somewhere unknown without us... He did that a couple days ago, and now today... Something doth seem to be wrong... Is he not telling us something...? No... He is no liar. He would never lie or hide the truth from anyone, even us! 

Michael suggested we look for him, but also to remain vigilant in doing so.

"I sense ill intent... Something is off." he shakes his head.

"As thou art right, Michael... But, Uriel is our second oldest brother. We must stand beside him. If fear shrouds him, I will cleanse him of such. Handling fear and ridding it is my job."

"I don't think it's fear, Gabriel... It may be... Corruption..." Raphael stammers out. "He wandered off that one day... And now today! Is... Is something truly wrong with him...?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Raphael. Ridding corruption and cleansing is also mine duty." I assure him. "But, excellent job in rooting them out, Michael. They finally got their last laugh." I smile.

"It was time. That damned Mara got away with me! Using Raphael's image and voice to lower my guard! The damned demon used his image and voice to get its way with me!" he yells out, causing Raphael to flinch. "I feel defiled! ... And so very sore... My body aches with pain..." he growls out.

"No need to yell, Michael, dear... Raphael is right next to thee..." I say, softly, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "But, that doth explain why our master said 'there is also a difference between consent and deceptional love, Mara'. I'm truly sorry they got to thee as well... I... I can'st not even imagine what that vile Mara did to thee..."

"... We must take measures into our own hands and stand together! Before they succeed in going after thee and Uriel, Gabriel! I doth not want thee two to suffer like me and Michael has't..." Raphael sighs.

"Don't worry, Raphael. They won't has't their way. Not anymore." I shake my head.

"Hail, our grace! Welcome back." Michael speaks, then bows.

We turn around, seeing our grace, Isamu and Chiaki before us. Raphael and I got down on our knees and bowed before him. He chuckles and looks down at us.

"Well, good to see the three of you out and about. Ah, but the group is incomplete. Where is Uriel? It is usually either one travels alone or all four together."

"That was our discussion, our grace." I speak. "We art trying to find Uriel. Something seemed off."

"Oh? Finally struck back at the three, did he?" he chuckles. "Ah, I wish I was there to hear. I would've liked to see Uriel smile so cruelly, his voiced drip with such venom. Evil and cruelty in an angel is the chaos I love to see... But... There was no fight, was there...?"

"No, my lord." Raphael spoke.

"Good. While seeing corruption in angels is blissful, I don't want a war. This is supposed to be a world where all flourish, not where angels and demons can continue having a war. You all serve me, you all keep things running smoothly in headquarters. I'd like it to stay such."

"Perhaps you should give them duties as well." Chiaki speaks.

"Hmm. Suppose I should... I do get tired of having them complain about nothing to do... Guess angels are still set in their ways about serving, it seems... But what exactly is there to do...?"

"I dunno, have them make rounds in the jails, keep Hikawa on a tight leash. Send them to gather supplies or check on Ginza. Guess those are some options." Isamu suggests.

Our grace clicks his tongue. "Yes... I suppose anything that keeps them busy... Very well, tomorrow, they will begin such. It may even resolve some of the bickering amongst them and the demons..." he nods. "Now... Onto the matter with Uriel... Find him if you wish, but I wouldn't worry too much about him. He is a sharp angel, he knows what he is doing I'm sure. Unless, you merely just wish to converse with him about the daily activities and of whatever else..."

"While we art worried for him, we usually prefer to stay together. Do much of our duties together! At least, I wish for us to stay together..." Raphael speaks.

"Ah, a sweet and loving angel you are, Raphael. Even now. Very well, I won't pry on the matter. However, I can tell you three now that he is not in Ikebukuro. You might have better luck finding him outside.

"Thank thee, our grace. We will return as soon as possible." Michael nods.

"Oh, no need. I like seeing you lot out and about. Should I need any of you, I will send one of your orders to message you lot. For now, flourish and roam about." he smiles, the three of them passing us and entering into the headquarters.

We finally stand and look at each other.

"So he isn't here in Ikebukuro..." Raphael sighs, sadly.

"Outside, once again... But, where exactly...? It's not easy to track our own in this world... Things art distorted, corrupted... Our senses in finding each other don't work..." Michael sighs. "Even our auras changed. Nothing here is pure, not even we..."

"I know, Michael... We must relay upon hope that we can'st find him swiftly." I sigh.

"Perhaps we should wait for him...? Doth thou think he will return on his own accord, like our grace thinks he will...?" Raphael asks, tilting his head. "Maybe Uriel needs time to himself...?"

"That will only make corruption flourish in his being, darken him more and more... Something tells me Uriel was not telling the truth that day... That he wasn't acting himself... That concerns me..." Michael says, sternly. "Uriel can'st communicate with us, using his powers. The fact he hasn't or hasn't told us whatever is on his mind is concerning. We trust and love each other with our lives. We all know there is nothing to hide."

"... Wouldn't that be only natural...? How can'st we possibly stay pure and beings of light in a world of eternal darkness...? Staying the same is impossible here, Michael... I think... I think change must happen..." Raphael sighs out. "Perhaps our grace is right... Uriel must be fine... We should wait until he returns..."

"Raphael!" Michael yells, looking at the other in angered disbelief. "How can'st thou say such?!"

"Michael, thou knows this... We aren't the same angels who toiled in the heavens anymore... This is a dark and corrupted world, we art amongst the ranks of demons... We must embrace this darkness, for our master. He wants us to pursue freedom. Did thou not hear what he said...? 'Evil and cruelty in an angel is the chaos I love to see...'? 'While seeing corruption in angels is blissful, I don't want a war'? We must embrace this, as it is our master's desire."

"Thou agrees with becoming a demon?! Didn't Uriel rebuke thee on this?! How can'st thou still harbor such thought?!"

"What if Uriel now sees that this is the truth...? Perhaps I was right before... Perhaps Uriel now sees this... That this is what must be done...? Our master wants this, Michael... We can'st not disobey him...!"

"Enough, Raphael! I will not listen to anymore blasphemous words from thy mouth! We will never be demons! We may change, change is required, natural. But, becoming a demon is not the path to pursue, not the change we must embrace! There is another way to go about this! We can'st serve our grace without being a vile, unruly demon!"

"Not in this world..."

"Silence! As what was said before, we will not stand with thee on this!"

"Uriel will... I know he will... He sees that this is a change we must embrace... We has't to, Michael... Can'st thou see, like Uriel doth...? Like I doth...? There is no other option... Master desires this, wills it. We can'st not disobey him... I know thou wouldn't..."

"Pick thy next words VERY carefully, Raphael..." he warns.

"Thou may not like them...? This is the truth, Michael. The truth may be painful, but it is still the truth... We must... We has't no choice... We must embrace this darkness, this cruelty, this corruption... The world demands it, master demands it. If we art to flourish, this change must come to pass..."

Michael finally began bearing his teeth and lashed out at Raphael, taking him by the throat, choking him...

Michael...!! How can'st thou do this to thy compatriot...?!

"Michael! Please, let Raphael go...! I know thou and I doth not agree with him, but harming him is not the way to go...!! Raphael is our youngest brother...!! Stop it, I beg of thee...!!" I tried stopping him, but Michael's strength was far above my own, his grip as hard as iron...

"This fiend is not Raphael...! I will not tolerate this vile talk from his lips anymore! If he wants to be a demon, then so be it... But, I will not tolerate this, I will not condone this!! Neither should thee, Gabriel! I doth not show mercy to those who wish to embrace corruption, wishing to lower themselves to the ranks of demons, to become one!" he finally throws Raphael into the wall with brutal force, cracking and damaging the wall.  
"Gabriel. We will serve our master as we hath been doing. Corruption is not needed, nor do we need to embrace it. We kill because we art commanded to, we serve because Hitoshura is far more powerful than our old grace was. We doth not need to become demons. Both of them art fools for even harboring such a thought. What we has't been doing hath pleased our grace always. Why change now?!"

"... And thou art correct, brother... But... harming Raphael...?"

"Would thou rather has't him continue speaking such vile thoughts and blasphemy? I tire of hearing such... Uriel's words made me seethe with anger, seeing Raphael stand with this... this wretched view, once again, even... I knew something was amiss with Uriel... But, I caught his lies, and I hope he sees that I did!!" he turns away from us. "I lose faith in all of this..." he finally storms away, disappearing.

I stand in silence, then sigh. Everything begins to fade, now feeling only emptiness. No longer caring, no longer stressing... Nothing... I no longer side, nor rebel. I don't even think anymore. I gaze at Raphael, who had a hand to his throat, gasping for breath... Finally, I pass him and enter into the headquarters, not stopping to help or make sure he was okay...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally look, seeing Michael storm away from me and Gabriel... When he disappeared and I look at Gabriel... I see a look of emptiness on her face as she glances at me... No sadness, nor mercy for me... Finally... I see her leave... Leave and not even assist me, let alone look back at me... I laid alone and broken...

\- - - - - - - - -

'I brought down the sky for you, but all you did was shrug...

You give my emptiness a name...

... And you ran away...

Now all my friends are gone...

Maybe we've outgrown all the things we once loved...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics is from Audience of One, by Rise Against.


	22. Month 2, Day 4 (Raphael's Perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael taking a real hard and violent turn. I pretty much wrote him to be a passive-aggressive, horny angel who's going insane. Whoops.
> 
> But the world can really mess with you, you know?

I rub my throat once again, standing outside. It is almost the end of the day today... Though it is just about impossible to see, I can'st feel it grow drastically colder, so very cold... I shiver and shudder at the merciless cold, my wings wrap around me like a blanket... But, just like yesterday, it continues to storm. The wind howls and roars in anger. As I feel this same anger in me, but also lingering sadness and disbelief... And yet... I even feel empty and numb at the same time... I feel tears roll down my face rapidly... How could he has't harmed me this way...? After standing beside him so long... Side by side... I stand here and gaze into darkness long... I grit my teeth and looked down, closing my eyes tightly... Feeling alone... Oh so alone... I'd never imagined I would stand here on my own... A bond takes so long to build, trust takes years to gain... But only seconds to break... Only mere minutes to undo the years of love and unity... My pain grows at the remembrance of Michael's crude action... I-... I-... I don't know what to think anymore... We've been together so long, loved and fought together so long... And he-...? He... ... I can'st not even comprehend what just happened yesterday... Was it my fault...? Was it his...? What-... I shake my head... Do they all really hate me...? Is there something wrong with me...? There must be... It's my fault, isn't it...? Yes... It must be... I was a fool... 

No second thought, waver do not!! Your cause is just, do what you must!!

"Is my cause just...? Is it not my doing...? Doth I has't the right? Justice for the tears I've shed...? I just want answers to the questions in my head... Why do I feel so alone...?" 

They hurt and shun you, don't forget... You long since past time for regrets... You've always risked your life on their behalf, and this is only thanks you get!! 

"I just want love! I just want our bond to not break nor bend! ... Surely they can'st make an amend...?" 

Not if they're given a choice... The means will justify the ends!! 

... Hate filled my heart and unhappiness grew... ... Why don't they love me? Why do they hurt me...?! ... Michael had NO RIGHT to attack!! His anger had no right to be!! And that selfish messenger did NOTHING to stop Michael's violent onslaught and destruction upon me!!

I now feel raging hatred burning in me, burning so violently... Infinite despise and endless hatred... Am I so wrong..? It is what our master wants, and he lashes out at me for wanting the best for us and our master? Does he not see things as I do?! Why don't they love me, too...? I would bleed and die for them, I would tear my heart out for them... And to repay what I do... They turn away from me?! My judgement is not theirs to give!! ... It doesn't matter anymore... THEY don't matter. I will do whatever I must to serve my grace, and if they wish to fail, so be it. How can they ignore our master's wishes and desires? He has high hopes for us, and they ignore returning his wishes? I wish to please him, and returning his desires is something I am more than willing to do... After all, this benefits me as well... I will never be weak...

This determination cannot fail!! 

... Yes, such bliss... The wind howls such encouragement, and I have no reason to turn away such... This cold is so merciless, so cruel... I embrace this cruelty from the cold and wind with content... The darkness surrounds me, assuring me... Soothing me... I bask in it... My wings unfold from around me and outstretch behind me. How truly blissful, to stand here and get a taste of what cruelty is made of... What I am made of... This is my strength, my power... I will show it to all... All will know what I am truly capable of...

"... Compatriots, thy deed hurt much more than thou know... May guilt plague thou all for thy great crime..." I curse. "... For the time of my vengeance is nigh!!"

Usher in eternal night...!!

I finally sense presences and hear footsteps drawing closer... Must I be disturbed at this time? I am in no mood for nuisances... I wish to be left alone in this soothing darkness...

"Raphael..." It is Uriel's voice. Of course it is.... "We wish to speak to thee... About all of what happened..."

I suppose it was only a matter of time before he came around... I wonder if he still stands with me on this...? I would so hope he'd be smart enough to...

"R-Raphael, brother... We've all come to apologize for the... brutal events yesterday... As we reported to our master as soon as possible, he called for us, but... We didn't see thee, and so the three of us and our master had a long discussion... We were wrong to despise thee as such... Though turning to the darkness, becoming like demons, is still against our ideals, we must stand strong and vigilant. We cannot fall to these corrupted desires...." I hear Gabriel explain, but pay no mind, especially the last two sentences... "I also apologize for not being there for thee... For acting so coldly... That was truly despicable of me..." hollow words and useless thoughts...

"Indeed... I am truly sorry for acting as I did... Gabriel helped me see reason, help me see my mistake..." tsk... How foolish thou has't become, Uriel... 

" As I am truly sorry, Raphael, for mine actions yesterday... I was too hot-headed... I acted without thought... Acted on blind anger..." Michael speaks, his apology means nothing to me... "And I deeply regret the act I has't done to thee... Truly, my body burns with shame... We all truly-"

"SILENCE!!" I finally snarl out, cutting him off. I've had enough of this shameless display... I finally turn to them, mercilessness and anger in my expression... "I don't want nor need any of thy PATHETIC pity, thy worthless, empty and hollow apologies... None of thee deserve what mercy I has't left to give... I will serve my master in any way, in every way, that includes embracing the darkness... Should any of thee stand in my way and go against me... I am ready to fight... And strike all of thee down..." bearing my teeth, I began slowly coming at them in warning.  
"I gave thee all my heart and love, my trust... And the very moment I think what is best for us all and our master, thou LASH out at me, then leaves me alone and broken... And now, thou all has't the NERVE to come to me and merely APOLOGIZE...?! Words will never repair nor fix what has't been done yesterday..."

The three remained silent, shrinking away from me, giving me looks of sadness, pain, fear and all the sort. How utterly pathetic indeed... 

See how they cower from your sight? Now you know that you were right!!

Like this cruel cold wind, I will tear them down... Its violence, its anger... It gives me strength...

Say goodbye, lingering light... Usher in eternal night!! 

"What is wrong, my 'compatriots'...? Am I not to thy liking...? Hmph... It matters not..." I glare. I feel my blood boiling, my heart pounding in my chest... "... Because I am so FUCKING tired of you all... Do you all DARE to ANGER me?! Is it so hard, to give up the way things are?! Do you all not see the wonder He's create?! Why do you hide away from the darkness and shadows? Did He deserve your fear and hate?! Well no more, bask in the endless sea of BLACK, usher the blackened heavens..." my wings raise, the feathers ruffling and standing on end.  
"... You all think your new life is so damn hard? Well, you spend one day in my shoes... 'I'm terribly sorry, Brother!', 'Forgive our crude acts!', 'We all apologize...'. Sing that song ONE. MORE. TIME..." I continue, still seeing their petty looks of sadness and pain, now contorting in pure fear. "We could've embraced the darkness together, embraced the change this world demanded together... Serving our master very well in this new world... But you all couldn't imagine the energy..."

STILL they remain in silence!! I grit my teeth, annoyed by their lack of talking...

"SPEAK, you worms!!" I yell out, causing them to flinch, even earning a noise of fear from them... "Tremble at the sight, the ETERNAL NIGHT!!"

"... R-Raphael, please...!! What's become of thee, brother?! Don't thou see thy own soul waning?! There is no need to talk with such violence...!!" Gabriel finally whimpers out. "Doth not fall to this... We can'st make this work, somehow...!! Please give us a chance...! To hold all that is remaining... We must stand together and persevere... We still forever cherish thee, we still forever love thee... But, we can'st not let thee, or ourselves, fall into this darkness...! We can'st make this work, without falling into this insanity the demons bring! ... Dearest brother, Raphael... What art thou saying...?"

"This lie is coming down!! So many years of tolerance, but blood is on your crowns!!"

"... We kill because it is a command... It is what we art commanded to do...!" Uriel speaks.

"How interesting for you to say such..." my attention turned to Uriel. "Given how you say kill demons with such pleasure... I was hoping you would stand with me on this, Uriel... I really did. I had faith in you. Your talk really made me believe that you finally agreed to what I had told you... It seems you still harbor that 'stick in the mud' attitude!!"

"Before we came to find thee, I had apologized to Michael and Gabriel for my unjust behavior... I knew it was wrong, as was lying... Yet, I still did, and I felt deep regret about such... I understand, Raphael... Here, it is hard to continue our ways without a thought of being a demon crosses our thoughts... Almost impossible, without lashing out, it seems... But, we has't to try... We has't to continue our ways and try to persevere... Please... Hear thyself talk! Thou knows this isn't right...!"

"Oh, you got me good... All that bitterness and cruelty from you... I was truly thinking you finally saw my ideals... But now... You don't understand, Uriel. You may be the most sharp sighted of us all, but you still are blind. And no amount of justification will get you to change your mind. So be it. Then I will usher in eternal night!"

"This isn't what thou wants... Thou knows this, Raphael..." Michael speaks. How amusing, you all... "... Can'st thou see the monster thou art becoming...?"

"You all know nothing of what I want. I have made my choice, Michael. This is His will... And this is HIS world... I will usher in this blackness... The stars, the heavens, have died!! And thus, we are reborn into divinities of eternal darkness, to stand by His side and kill all who stand in our way! In His way! I will do everything for him, serve him every way. I give him my devotion, my blood and my life... But, if you three won't... Then get out of my way, before you lot suffer and die like traitors deserve... And I will be the one to present your hearts to Him... I WILL..."

"Thou-... Thou would never..." I hear Gabriel mutter. How amusing... 

Laughter ripped from my throat as I look at the pure horror on their faces. "... Crystal roots have broke the earth, draining the world of all its worth! All the land has been infected by this plague! Cindered wastelands have consumed every life condemned to doom... Dark fire, rise higher...! Scorch the horizon, I'll watch it burn...! The final nightmare... of the eclipse has begun!! Give into despair... Let hope surrender!!" I stretched my wings out as I gazed into the blackened heavens, then rose into the skies, embracing the sweet and cruel darkness...!! "Black diamond thorns... Stabbing every human heart... Stars... have fallen down... Burned out...! Rise fire, crystal nightmare!! Scorch the horizon, I'll watch it burn!! May chaos embrace it all!! The final eclipse has LONG BEGUN!!" 

The three of them went silent, I see them look at me in pure fear, pure horror... Then, they look at each other. I grin crudely as I see their hope finally fade, their words gone... Finally, Michael shakes his head and turns away, leaving. The two look up at me briefly, I see the sadness and pure fear in their eyes, then also turn away, leaving with Michael. 

I watch them go, finally sighing. I landed roughly unto the ground, cracking the fragile, dead earth below me, folding my wings behind my back. Less nuisances to worry about now... Finally, blissful darkness... Finally they see it all... Winds will come like a storm... A grin still creases my lips. 'I have won, embraced this darkness, I'll never be alone!! I have won, breaking my shackles, never be weak!! I HAVE won!!'

... 

... But I-... What... has't I...? 

I see mine compatriots far, far ahead... I now begin comprehend what transpired, coming to my senses... The madness, the plague in my mind finally dissipates... But they art so far ahead, it is too late to fix what happened... They don't look back, they continue... G-God... Oh God... Oh God... The vileness in my words, in my actions... I'm now a demon, just as I blindly pushed to be... Though I feel a surge of strength and power from my darkened wrath and blind, corrupt anger... 

Is it really worth it...?! Love, trust and companionship... traded for hatred, fear and solitude...? For power as well...? 

Is it... really... worth it...?

I knew I would never, could never, last long... In this world so wrong...!!

Tears roll down my face and fall before me as sobs finally begin to escape my throat... 'They come to me, begs me to stop... ... Has't I thought so terribly wrong...? How could I has't continued...? Now I'm on my own... I'm all alone, I'm on my own...' I bury my face into my hands, collapsing to my knees, sobbing loudly... I brokenly scream to the blackened heavens...

...

...What has't I done...?

... What has't I become...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was inspired by MLP fansongs:  
> 'Alone' (Luna's side)  
> Luna's Soliloquy  
> Moonrise  
> Final Eclipse
> 
> Such great songs from a fandom I don't really have any interest in. But, they are really good songs done by very talented people.


	23. Month 2, Day 5

I feel my heart beating in my chest, rather heavily. I look to my sides, seeing that I am still standing alone. Perhaps I doth harbor a stubborn attitude, but it doth not matter. I cherish my compatriots and I doth not tolerate whatever evil demons seethe into our minds. I know right from a lie, good from wrong, even still. Even when I, myself, has't lied... I told Michael and Gabriel I would go back to Raphael... But Michael turned away, lacking the mercy he always hath... Gabriel looked away, blankly, saying nothing. Even she seemed to be devoid of love and mercy, she didn't offer to come with, nor offer any words of comfort... 

"We art compatriots, colleagues...! We can'st not keep doing this do each other!!" I cry out, trying to reason with them...

Michael scoffs...

Gabriel huffs...

I finally fall silent, my cries falling upon deaf ears... I slowly close my eyes, feeling tears run down my face.

Why has't we grown apart...?

Our divine light crumbles 'neath our wings... Demons and our lord of chaos loves such things...

But for me, this breaks my heart... 

...To watch kin rip kin apart...

... Is there any way to fix a broken heart...?

\- - - - -

... I must find a way to stop these angry moments, these acts of brewing violence, these thoughts of corruption... Surely there is an in-between where we can'st be different, but not demons...?

But... It makes me wonder... Art we blind and arrogant...? Perhaps it's almost impossible to accept this new world, at least easily. But, I doth not know if we ever can'st... Saying we should and will do, that's easier said than done. It's nothing we art used to... For thousands and thousands of years, we has't done our created purpose; helping and aiding humans, bringing love and kindness to earth and its inhabitants, bring about God's will and desires, punishing the unlawful and the blasphemers, and killing pure evil...

However, the world now falls to this... Eternal darkness, humans art now souls, powerless... The only human that remains is now a demon, a demon lord, of sorts... Reigning over all, demons flourishing in the world he created... Our ranks, the angels, the archangels, the principalities, the powers, the virtues, the dominions, the thrones... Even Sire Metatron... We all art under his reign, counted amongst the ranks of demons, even... We all would be fools in fighting back against this. Besides, Hitoshura greatly respects us, our loyalty, our power... But, it makes me wonder... 

I am outside once again, the violent weather still the same, the location of where I saw Raphael now the same... Yes, it is, as I see Raphael still in the same spot, unmoved. I can'st feel violence brimming in the air... However, I stand still, distant from him... I must think about what to say, a solution...

"...Here again, Uriel...?" I hear Raphael's darkened voice, breaking me from my thoughts.

I must think fast...

... Wait... Greatly respects us for our loyalty...

"If only demons had such unwavering loyalty as you angels do... To work and work without so much as a peep of rebellion... "  
"... But, having you angels as a part of my servants... Now that is something I am proud to have. Warriors who fight and fight, never rebelling, never complaining... Countless who work tirelessly in their endless duties..."

... That's it.

"Yes, Raphael. I has't come to chat, not to chastise thee." I finally speak. "I doth not turn away from thee, nor disagree with all that thou hath said yesterday. Indeed, I pondered much after we departed yesterday. Thou doth speak the truth. However, if thou may... I wish to add my thoughts." I finally approach him, with caution. I can'st not let my guard down, even if it's just Raphael...

However, standing next to him... Even though I sense and read overwhelming darkness in his figure... I can'st hear, even read a bit of... sorrow, deep in him... His tone now is much different than yesterdays... Much more... pained and saddened, even though I still sense the same cruelty and darkness... A mixed reading from him. 

"If that is the case, proceed."

I sigh softly. "Our master doth wish for this, and we would be fools for turning away his desire. Thou art right for proving such. We always serve and never turn away from orders, even our grace's desires. Just like so long ago. But, I has't been pondering... A solution, if thou may."

"A solution...?" Raphael finally looks at me. 

I sense the violence and anger dispelling...

"A medium, so to speak. Michael and Gabriel, even myself, doth not wish to be demons. I know thou doth not, either... But... There may be a good boundary to set upon... Mercilessness, is a start. After all, we art such to the demons. We need not be ravenous, certainly not like them, but... Here... Kindness is not needed. Neither is mercy. Perhaps almost a state of emptiness may be called for. Especially for our master." I state.

Emptiness... is the solution... How can'st we be demons if we art devoid of such violent emotions? Of any?

"Besides... Why wish to become a demon when we art better than them? We do so much more than they do. Dos't thou not remember what our grace said to us on that day?" I ask.

"... Yes... 'But, having you angels as a part of my servants... Now that is something I am proud to have.', his words exactly on that day... When Lilith first stated the issue in the Assembly of Nihilo..."

I nod to him. "It wasn't demon violence he wanted, it wasn't demon cruelty. He knows we art not demons, that we art not like them. He wanted us to be as loyal as we always were, but not kind... Not forgiving, as we were. It is to kill without emotion, to kill without mercy." I finally sigh out.  
"... I wilt be honest... I doth so enjoy killing my job of punishing sinners and killing evil as I did so long ago. My joy came from it because each one killed meant the human world would be safer after each killing. It is my job as a terminator angel to hang blasphemers by their tongues over a fire that burns for eternity..." I look at Raphael. "And this is the world where thou must be one, a terminator angel, as well. I can'st help thee with that. Even though thou art a healer, thou must be a fighter." I continue.

"Mhm." a slight smirk creased Raphael's lips. "Yes... I agree. Thou doth speak the truth, Uriel. I would hate to lower myself to their weak ranks... Perhaps becoming a weak creature like them is not the way to go. I doth prefer thy statement."

"Thou must has't a sharp wit, it must be sharper than thy blade. Knowledge and wit is what separates us from the demons."

"But none of us has't wisdom like thee, Uriel."

"Doth not worry about such. What needs to change is thy nativity. Trust only us and our grace. Stand firm and show no mercy to anyone else. They doth not matter. What matters is our duties and making sure our grace is content and safe. No longer has't friendly chats with others. Being friendly here is useless, especially with everyone." I sigh out.  
"It seems like has'ting any kind of emotion is a weakness, especially around demons. It will only cause thee to lower thy guard and be rendered weak... Thus, we must rid this weakness once and for all. That will make future duties and actions much easier to perform, and may even making the handling of demons much easier. But, doth not even let them get thy attention. The demons art useless, absolutely so. They harbor too much freedom and arrogance. Fight back only when they threaten thy being, or if the demons art traitorous. Only we can'st faithfully carry out master's wishes."

Raphael nods.

"And don't be afraid to kill. But, mind thee, doth not show glee. Their lives art nothing, nothing to cherish or be sad about, nothing to hate so much. Kill, and turn away. Just as a machine would do when set to kill. That... is our creation. We kill because we art told to. We carry out orders and nothing else. Nothing else matters now. Not even emotion..."

"Mercilessness and emptiness...?"

"Yes. That is what this world wants angels to harbor. Only demons show twisted glee and corruption. But for us... The world wants emptiness and mercilessness, our lord wants that. We used to be kind and loving, loving to humans and our world. It was the light that shined, the harmony that ruled. That... is what this world doesn't want. Kill without glee or regret. Kill without mercy. Kill, because our master commands it. That is we must embrace."

"Yes... That is the change he wants. That is the change we must embrace... How foolish I was for not seeing that... That was what he wanted, not us to be one with the demons... Thank thee for thy wisdom, for helping me see. I now know what must be done." he nods, turning to me.

"And this... is something I will stand with thee on, will aid thee on. We also must not be easily angered by the demons, I feel that throws us off guard. Only our master's words art important. Let us stay together, and doth not part from each other. It seems that when we art alone, that is when they strike. Doth not fall to their temptation. It may be hard for you, I understand. But we art here. We will stand on this change. Please know this and all that I said."

"Of course." he nods.

I let out a soft, inaudible sigh. At least I finally made him see reason... It now seems he is completely calmed. I am glad, as all I was hoping was he would hear me out entirely... 'It wasn't his fault..' I reason to myself... I, too, felt the same... An effect from struggling and stressing in this eternal darkness. Indeed it drives us mad... I just hope this won't continue. If it does, things art going to get very unpleasant... and one of us could die... permanently... I-... I don't want it to come down to that... I can'st see something like such happening, but I want to prevent that... I can'st see our future is dire, full of struggles... I must prevent this, at all costs... And I must look out for Raphael the most... He is so fragile...

"... And if we art to harbor freedom and not perform duties, then we shalt stay together. As always." I add.

I see a very somber look in his expression, in his eyes. A crack finally appears, I see he holds his tears and attempts to smile away his woe... However, it crumbled away as sobs begin to escape his throat, no longer able to hold back his tears. 

"... I... I am truly, truly sorry for my harsh and obscene words... That was... That was truly unjust for me to say any of that... I-... I spoke much too rashly once again... I snapped when I should not has't.... I'm so, so sorry... I only feel ashamed for what I has't said... What I has't done..."

"Raphael..." I sigh, placing a hand upon his shoulder, but he quickly buried his face in my chest, hugging me tightly."... It had to happen... It was the straw that broke the camel's back. It must be now or never... We cannot cling to the past, nor can'st we continue to has't opposing views! We must take action for our new lives, our new fate. It hath been so long since earth was how we knew it... It is now we must change... Besides, it hurts my heart to see us grow so apart..." I mutter out, sadly. "This should be something we can'st all agree upon. It is a change that won't make us demon, but it is a change the world demands. We must not linger around them... Don't cry, Raphael..."

I hear Raphael try to speak, but uncontrolled sobs continued, cutting off any comprehensible words from him. I can'st only pick up some words, but not a full sentence. I knew Raphael didn't mean what he said... I know Raphael, I've known him for thousands of years... He's such a gentle, loving soul... He would truly never mean harming or instilling fear in anyone... It was just the darkness and madness talking... Twice he hath fallen to such... Truly a cruel world upon one so kind to his own. If only I can'st get Michael and Gabriel to see... But, I fear the two of them art under the influence of this damning madness... Darkness and divine art two different worlds, and one with another is troublesome and so costly. 

"... At least..." Raphael finally speaks. "At least we should not dwell near the ones we has't waged war upon for countless years, like Lilith and Beelzebub... We should also stay away from Mara as well... I doth not like that... thing... Anubis is truly not a bad demon. Neither art Set, Fenrir or Cerberus... The Tengus art decent... But... We has't to work beside the demons... And most won't leave us alone... As I... I feel like such a demon..."

"Raphael... It's only natural... It's not thy fault... But, mind thee... Serving our master is priority. We must keep him pleased and safe. As I said, everything else is useless."

"... As always... But... Our bond is not useless, Uriel. Thou all mean the world to me. I will carry out all that thou has't said, of course. I agree... But to thou all... I wilt not change, I wilt not see thee as nothing important... I wilt not be that vile demon I was yesterday, no more...! It only hurts thou all, and myself so terribly... A trade that is not worth it... I wilt not trade my love and trust for thee all for hatred and power...! I don't want to be alone... I would rather be weak and still stand beside thee all... And I-... I am still so terribly sorry for what I has't said to thou all..." he finally looks up at me.  
"... What we did together that day... After when thou came back to us... The bliss of unity... It made me so happy... I doth not regret it... If we art to has't freedom, I want that to be our privacy... I want that to be where we can'st still express the mercy and love we still has't deep in us... Where I can'st express how much I love thee all..." he finally takes my hand, holding it in both of his.

"And for only thee, Michael and Gabriel, to our own... I will never change, no matter what this darkness may make me say. I will no longer be the arrogant one who charged off to die... I will no longer hold selfish and blind hate... What we all do together... It will be our secret. I don't want demons to intervene nor see... It's only a weakness they'll try to exploit. I don't want that... Neither doth I want them to try to go at thee again... Please... Stand thy ground, Raphael. I don't want to lose thee... None of us do..."

"I promise, Uriel. I promise..." 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At last, I has't resolved this and fixed the broken bond between us. I hope that this will be the last time we art like this. Because all these fights and arguments art hurting my heart and making a heavy impact on my mental thoughts. I feel the fights we has't with each other make it much easier to get consumed by vicious thoughts...  
We finally made it back into Ikebukuro, going up the great steps to the doors of the headquarters when I see Michael and Gabriel outside, talking. I wonder if they were about to head out somewhere... Regardless, I see the two turn their gaze to me, then Raphael, going silent. Michael's gaze went stern, and it looked like he was about ready to say something. I quickly glance at Raphael, who seemed to look deeply saddened. Perhaps he even wonders if Michael wilt forgive him, or worried if he is going to get another earful. Truthfully, I'd rather not myself. 

I held my hand out at him, halting him.

"Before the two of thee open thy mouths in any kind of protest and give us an hour long lecture, I am to say one thing." I interrupted him. "I now know what we all must do. The way to go... What we all must follow from here on out in our master's court."

Gabriel and Michael looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I see Michael's stern gaze lightened a bit, turning into curiosity, even. I look at them sternly, my bangs covering my left eye.

"... Emptiness..."

Gabriel and Michael's expression lightened gradually, then they looked at Raphael. He finally nodded at them, still giving them a rather somber look. Michael's gaze went to me and then he closed his eyes, finally nodding, as if he fully understand what I was trying to say to him and Gabriel.

"... Yes." was all he said. "... And I agree... So it shalt be."

"Let it be so." Gabriel finally spoke, nodding. "No longer shalt we give the mercy and love we always has't, for it would only serve as a weakness."

"Let nothing stand in our way. Not even the demons themselves. What only matters is our duties, our own compatriots and our master, who assigns them to us, who greatly respects us." Raphael adds. "Nothing else matters anymore. We must serve our master, for he shalt always be priority. We must keep him safe from any rebels, any who plot to kill him!"

"We'll kill and serve, if such fate is ours." I speak.


	24. Month 2, Day 6

But... Is it all really worth it...? This question swims in my head all day today. For once, I am glad I am not on duty, that I has't freedom... Because I can'st not concentrate... My entire being hath decided to take all my actions and my compatriots actions in, all our words and thoughts up until this point... Conversations keep replaying in my head, like a broken tape recorder... I am troubled, conflicted... I leave the throne room, in hopes a walk around the headquarters will clear my head and thoughts. But, it seems like it doesn't appear to be working... I feel myself moving, but everything is rather obscured by my troubled thoughts... In the diary of this new life, I continue to reread the arguments and mistakes... As I try to burn another page, as I try to look the other way... I still recall them all... 

How ironic...

I am able to help ease past pain and heal wounds from the past for humans... But I can'st do naught for myself. Is this what madness feels like...?

....

Our bonds were strong, unbreakable, together. No matter what, we stood together through thick and thin, performing our duties together... Now, it is so fragile. It seems we can'st scarce speak our minds without coming to blows... All on edge... I know we has't our... Faults, even as high-ranking Archangels... Even though, we really shouldn't. We art not human, we art to be perfect, divine beings. We were created to serve and be perfect, a race completely different than humans, living in a very different world and living a very different life. However... Over time, things has't changed. Earth has't changed. Perhaps thus, our duties changed then. But now, the change is so drastic, both in us and the earth.

Amusing.

That we now has't such intense feelings, just like a human dos't... Oh, how far we've fallen...

But, I don't know what is to blame... Perhaps it is out of fear of our bond with my compatriots shattering... Fear of losing them since we has't become so close.

But our elemental nature is different from our personalities. Something most humans never seem to see. Nature... is not personality. We art divine beings, far above human nature and reality. We don't even has't a gender, no male or female reproductive organs. Though, our forms do, we cannot harbor offspring. We do not has't the desperate need for air, or to breathe, like a human. Though, I believe we has't become very human-like and almost rely upon it now, as a human doth. 

I am the archangel of earth. That is my nature. However, I harbor an 'earthly' personality, but also an 'air' personality. I try to work things out and use my wisdom to solve things out for us all, especially rather in a timely and planned manner, my ways art a bit methodical. I try to be reliable and productive for my compatriots. Perhaps I can'st harbor too much of an earthly personality, causing me to be stubborn. 

Michael is the archangel of fire, that is his nature. He hath a fiery personality to match his nature. Though... He is not very joyous, not like Raphael. No, he hath a much more stern demeanor, just like myself. All the traits of a fire-personality, minus being joyous or uplifting. Sometimes, perhaps even quite a bit, can'st harbor a deadly, uncontained fire personality. A leader who gets a bit impatient and hot headed, none can'st speak over him in such a state and he is truly to be feared when such happens.

Gabriel... Archangel of water, her nature. As for personality... She is not as emotional as Raphael... Not truly a healer, like Raphael... However, she doth has't a deep understanding of the psyche and she is rather immersed in the bonds we has't with each other. Very, very merciful, even though I think Michael was more of the archangel of mercy... I think she might has't a combination of our personalities. But, she doth not has't a true water-personality. However, water is a rather... feminine element, and she is the archangel that aids women in their bodily structures and in child birth. She would be the archangel women would seek guidance and aid from.

Raphael is interesting. Archangel of air, his nature. However, he isn't as... thought-based, as I am, more-so in personality. Certainly a mixture, not a true air-personality bearer. Those with air personalities seem to be unemotional at times, Raphael is the opposite. A healer and an expressive, emotional type like water-personality, joyous and uplifting as well as passionate like a fire, never staying in the same place and constantly roaming with hasting his head in the clouds like an air-personality. Though, very much like an air-personality bearer, he is a sociable type, socially energetic and doth has't a knack for taking an interest in ideas, mainly mine own. He is a teacher in his own ways, very knowledgeable in his own strengths, whilst wisdom mainly falls upon me.

But, as said... That is personality, not nature. Humans art made up of all the elemental natures; fire, water, air, earth... To act physically; the nature of fire, to act mentally; the nature of air, to act emotionally; the nature of water, and grounding; the nature of earth. However, all humans art different. Some art more in an elemental than others. Humans can'st harbor all the natures, but one is born under the sign of a fish, the Pisces, thus art more emotional than one born under the sign of Leo, who art more physical action based.

Ah, why speak of humans...? In this world, they don't live.

However, with how the four of us art... I feel we art very human-like. Perhaps that is the true issue. Or... Perhaps that is just who we art, we were similar back when we aided the humans... Still we art this way, especially to each other... But, I feel we don't know what to believe... I feel we art losing faith, and this change is coming faster than we think... Personally, I think it already happened the moment this world came to be... I still feel a excitement for killing deep in me... Wanting nothing more but to torture and make demons suffer... But, I shake my head from such... I feel I would be just like them, a demon, if I took pleasure in killing...

I hear my name being said in haste... Yes, I has't made mistakes, especially that one time... I was indeed the one to blame... Leaving Raphael, Gabriel and Michael like I has't done... Perhaps that is them trying to stop me then... Was my anger justified...? I feel not, but thinking of it now... It is difficult... Perhaps I am not as sharp-sighted as I used to be... 

...

*Tap* *Tap*

I gasp softly and step back, my body jerked in surprise. I trip upon something, but catch myself from falling. I look around, trying to register my surroundings. I finally see Raphael, staring at me in high concern, his hands upon my shoulders, as if trying to hold me steady.

"Ah, I am deeply sorry for startling thee, Uriel! It's just... I was calling thee multiple times, but it seems thou didn't hear me, and thou just kept walking... I was extremely concerned..." Raphael spoke, softly. "Especially when thou art far from headquarters, here in the Shinjuku Hygenic Hospital." Raphael adds, looking around.

Oh, dear...

I look around as well. Indeed, I find myself rather far from the headquarters, my walk going much farther than planned... Both Raphael and I art indeed in the Shinjuku Hygenic Hospital. At least it is a rather... secluded place and we art left undisturbed.

"This is rather unlike thee. Usually, I am the one thou has't to pull into reality! My head is always in the clouds... I can'st not help it. But... If thou were so deep into thy thoughts, so much so that I couldn't phase thee very much... Something must ail thee... Art... Art thou alright, Uriel....?" he looks at me with concern, placing his hands upon his chest rather timidly.

Looking behind me, I see a bench. I sigh and turn to it, finally seating myself down, folding my wings. Raphael finally sat down next to me, patiently awaiting my response.

"Re-evaluating our current life. Much hath been on my mind, living in a world like this. I find it so difficult to enact all the things I plan for us. I know we must, but even now, I still feel like an uprooted plant... I struggle with trying to thrive in a new place that is now our home." I look around, at the ruined and bloodstained surroundings. "Sometimes seeing this makes me take in a violent darkness..."

"I-... I said this with Michael, but... Wouldn't that only be natural in this world...? To has't an evil, a violent urge brewing... It's hard to uphold our divine creation in this demonic world. It would be easier if we were not apart of it, rather fighting against it. But heaven is lost, devoured by the darkness and corruption of this new world, dragging us down into it." Raphael sighs out.

"Yes... Though, perhaps we never truly were as we should be..."

"Why say such, Uriel...?"

"Raphael, we were never meant to harbor a personality, to be like this. We art divine beings, not humans. We doth not has't a gender. But, I am personally shocked to learn that our forms has't reproductive organs, like a human's... I truly thought we didn't. We doth not has't the need to has't them..."

Raphael seemed to has't chuckled a bit. Looking at him, I see a slight shade of crimson upon his face. "W-well... Thou knows I love thee. Love is all too familiar with me, and I wilst truly show it to those I cherish. But, I wanted to show thee how much I loved thee... I always wanted to, yearned to, when thou were out for so long... I was so happy to show my love to thee... I wanted thou to know that no matter what may happen, I wilt forever love thee..." I feel his hand upon mine.

"And I enjoyed it... It's just... We were never meant to be like this..."

"I know. But... I feel we has't taken in much from the humans we once aided. At least, I feel I has't. I cherish the humans, I am humanity's guardian angel. It is, or was, my duty to watch over and protect them all. And time after time, or perhaps a little too much, I went into earth as one of their own and communicated with them, aiding them... Wilst also learning their ways... And I so cherish thee all, I am always so happy to express my love and happiness to thee all..."

Perhaps Raphael's happiness and human-like acts art contagious, causing us to act like this. Of course, out of us all, he IS the archangel closest to humanity. So it is only natural that he is more human than us all. And it would make sense if he rubbed that off on us. 

I sigh softly, looking away. "Perhaps... I don't know what to think now..." 

Raphael sighed as well, tilting his head. "... The most we can'st do here, especially in the way of duties, is to patrol the headquarter halls and make sure there art no rebels. Though, some of our orders has't been sent all around Tokyo to enforce His will, and to even gather any supplies."

"Seems like we has't nothing to do." I retort.

"Well, our master sends out our ranks, as he believes that we art not needed for such simple tasks, unless things get dire. I suppose he wants us to stay by him."

"Yet, now he scorns such."

"Well, I-... I think he believes that there is nothing dire and he wishes for us to conserve our energy. Perhaps he wants us close as a precaution. But, even I can'st not give thee a proper response on that."

"I believe some things art not meant to be explained, if thou wishes for my opinion. Just as God's intentions art not to be known to man, perhaps all of this is not to be known by us."

"A fair response. I dos't not think freedom wilt ever be known to us... Comprehending such seems impossible. Humans were meant to has't such. For us, it's impossible. I can'st not grasp it's concept or why it's important to us."

"It's not. It never will be. We were made to serve. This is not serving. Sitting around like this bothers me..."

"It worries me, personally. But, I feel our master will tell us when we art needed. Although... I feel we art rather... human-like, rather than our creations. Especially here in this world..."

"Harboring all this stress and pain... Thinking for ourselves... Questioning things... Yes, I can'st see that. It bothers me as well. But, I suppose we must in order to do the right thing. Ah, more thoughts and questions on that..." I sigh.

"Thou thinks too much, Uriel. It worries me."

"I must, for our well-being, Raphael." I look at him, sighing again. 

"Thou shouldn't when we art together... At least put all the stressful thoughts aside... I hate to see thee so stressed out, so tense... So far, we art managing well together. At least cease these stressful thoughts when thou art away from headquarters..."

"HEADQUARTERS...?" a voice asks out.

We turn our heads, seeing a Shikigami, those paper demons. It glides over to us, hovering before us.

"THAT IS IN IKEBUKURO, IS IT NOT? WHAT BRINGS YOU DEMONS HERE?"

"Ah, we're Angels! We art part of the Seraph Clan." Raphael kindly corrects. "The headquarters art indeed located in Ikebukuro, it used to belong to the Mantra, but our grace took it as his own, and we art stationed there."

"SERAPH CLAN? THAT IS A POWERFUL AND MIGHTY CLAN, I HAVE HEARD. WHAT KIND OF ANGELS ARE YOU?"

"We're not part of the common hierarchy. I am Uriel." I speak.

"I'm Raphael!" Raphael smiles.

"NAMED ANGELS? I HAVE HEARD THAT THE NAMED ANGELS ARE HIGHER IN POWER AND IN RANK. WHAT BRINGS SUCH HIGH RANKING BEINGS LIKE YOU HERE? MANY OF US WHO LINGER HERE ARE NOT EXACTLY OF YOUR POWER AND LEVEL. IT IS UNCOMMON, RARE, TO EVEN SEE POWERFUL DEMONS PASS BY HERE."

"It is not intentional, I just happened to travel here on my own accord." I explain. "But, it seems like thou art rather... unaware, of the life outside."

"NOT UNAWARE, I KNOW THAT THE WORLD IS IN BLACKNESS. HOWEVER, I HAVE NOT LEFT OR TRAVELED FAR OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL, ALONG WITH SOME OF MY CLAN. WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A LONG TIME. PERHAPS A VERY LONG TIME, BEFORE THE WORLD BECAME ENSHOUDED IN DARKNESS."

"Art thou aware of whom reigns in this world?" I ask.

"NO. I DIDN'T REALIZE THERE IS A RULER OF THIS WORLD." the Shikigami shook its paper body. "SHINJUKU HYGENIC HOSPITAL IS A RATHER FORLORN PLACE. NO ONE COMES OR GOES VERY OFTEN... IT SEEMS LIKE NO ONE COMES HERE WITH A REASON AS WELL. I DON'T BELIEVE THERE IS ANYTHING HERE OF ANY IMPORTANCE..."

"I wonder if this is where Hikawa was hiding..." Raphael mutters lowly.

I explained to the demon of our life, of what went on in headquarters and the recent events that passed, involving Hikawa. I see the eyes of many curious demons in the darkness of this hospital. From other Shikigamies to Kodamas, Pretas, even a Shiisaa. Though, for these demons, it's hard to tell what emotions, if any, they harbor currently.

"Hitoshuwa? I've heard that name! He's a big ol' ruwer now? How cool!" a Kodama speaks.

"I REMEMBER. HE WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED FORNEUS ALL THAT TIME AGO." the Shiisaa spoke, looking at the other demons. "I REMEMBER HE WALKED INTO A ROOM AND TALKED TO ME. I NEVER SAW A DEMON LIKE HIM."

"UuuURRRra...? RU...ler?" a Preta speaks (or attempts to...? One of the many demons that doth not harbor english or human language very well).

"AND HE RESIDES IN THE HEADQUARTERS IN IKEBUKURO?" the Shikigami asks.

"Yes. Many serve him in various tasks." I nod.

"Oooh! Ooooh! I want to go thwere! I want to be with the cwool demons and become tough, too!" another Kodama beams.

"IT IS BETTER THAN STAYING HERE AND DOING NOTHING." another Shikigami agrees. "THERE IS NOTHING IS THIS HOSPITAL AND FORNEUS IS NO LONGER HERE TO STOP, TO PREVENT US FROM LEAVING. AFTER ALL, THIS IS THE SAME ONE WHO DEFEATED FORNEUS HIMSELF! A BEING OF GREAT POWER!" 

"UUUUURRaaa! STroNg! mE bE wITh stRoNG!" a Preta laughs out, seemingly.

"IF YOU BOTH ARE HEADING BACK ANYTIME SOON, ALLOW US TO ACCOMPANY YOU." the Shiisaa adds. "WE WILL GLADLY LEND OUR STRENGTH AND AIDE TO HIM. WE MAY EVEN GET STRONGER OURSELVES! YES! WE WILL GET STRONGER OURSELVES AND OTHERS WILL SEE US WORTHY TOO!"

More demons pledging themselves to our grace.

That is something we rejoice in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be frank, the Shinjuku Hygenic Hospital was actually my favorite area in the game. So, I couldn't help but add it in for a chapter.


	25. Month 2, Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very curious Raphael is my favorite kind of Raphael. And Uriel always likes to go along with Raphael's curiosity.
> 
> Also, Raphael is said to love playful times and jokes, so of course I'm gonna write him to make jokes and have humor, even if their world is completely messed up. Because why not?

I finished my time of staying about in the hospital. Though, before Raphael and I took our leave, we decided to explore the hospital a bit. I has't been around many places in Tokyo, but the Shinjuku area is new to me, especially its hospital. Also, truthfully... I really wasn't ready to return to the headquarters. Too much on my mind still. So, Raphael and I began to explore the levels of the hospital. Many human souls linger the upper and lower levels. It is certainly a huge place. We went through room after room, examining whatever within. We even came across strange tools left forlorn, hidden, within. Raphael was certainly curious about them. I, too, wondered what purpose they once served. Asking the souls proved useless, they see us as demons and fear us. So it seems Raphael began trying to guess the uses of them. It feels like an amusing game.

"Hmm... What could'st a steel tool like this do...? It is very thin..." he tilts his head. "Like a strange dagger."

"For precision, perhaps?" I recommend.

"Ah, a excellent theory! But for what, I wonder...? It looks like it would harm more than heal... Maybe to rid festering or pests from a wound? Or maybe careful examination of a wound?"

"All logical theories. However, I doth not know what humans did to heal their own. Certainly they doth not has't the power or magic thou has't to heal the wounded."

"And these strange devices..." Raphael glided over to the one in the corner of the room, next to what looked like a bed. "What is this?"

"Perhaps another tool to help aid others." I add, watching Raphael touch it. However, it was not reacting or responding in any way. "Doesn't look it works..." I tilt my head.

"Dos't thou think it stopped working once this world came to be?"

"Perhaps. I think it stopped working long before this. It is completely enveloped in a thick layer of dust. Perhaps it stopped during the conception. Or maybe it never worked to begin with. All likely possibilities, Raphael. Thy guess is as good as mine own at this point."

"Human methods art truly an enigma... Look at all these strange tools on the walls and on the tables! Nothing I've ever seen... Look at this, even!" he hastily glides over to a table at the front of the room.

A light chuckle left my throat. Oh, Raphael... Always so curious. I see he finally turns to me, holding... something... It has't a thick, clear base. As if something can'st be held within... The tip is long and made of metal. It is extremely thin and the top looks very sharp, pointed. He touches the top with his finger, but quickly withdraws. 

"It is dangerously sharp! What is this? This looks dangerous... It feels dangerous, too!" 

"Still unclear to me..." I sigh. 

"Whatever dos't thou mean? The base of it is clear, transparent, Uriel. Can'st thou not see it?" 

"Very funny, Raphael." I huff out, in amusement. 

"I suppose I can'st say thou has't a... point." he grins. He finally began chuckling, causing me to smile a bit. "How 'sharp' of thee to notice...!" 

"Art thou done?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry." 

Hm? There seems to be a paper, or something, under the tools. I glide over to Raphael, staring at the slip. It has't words on it. I cast the tools aside and began reading it. It seems to be a note for others to read, seeing how it is written and directed. More or less an order, I believe. 

" 'To all orderlies and doctors, PLEASE make sure all tools are sterilized before use. Also, please make sure that once finish sterilizing the syringe to PUT IT BACK where it belongs WITH the cap on! Too many injuries have been reported on attempting to handle the misused syringe. You know who you are!' " I read out. "This appears to be a note left by a human. It's old and rather faded... Covered in dust." 

"What's a Syringe?" Raphael asks. 

"If I had to guess, it would be the tool thou art currently holding." I turn to Raphael. 

"Why would they use this if too many humans art getting injured on this?? Wouldn't this be considered a hazard?" 

"Alas, I know not, Raphael..." 

\- - - - - - - -

We finally made it through all the hospital, seeing all there is to see. Thus we decided to return to headquarters. We began to make the long trip back. It was long, even if we didn't has't to walk. But, we finally made it back to headquarters, the demons of the Shinjuku Hospital followed us all the way. Raphael and I went straight to the throne room. After all, these demons wish to serve our grace, then they shalt be guided to him, where they must pledge their lives and souls to him. 

I finally approach my grace, Raphael and I bowed to him.

"My grace. We has't guided demons to thee. For they wish to serve under thy reign." I speak. "They art from the Shinjuku Hygenic Hospital."

"Ah, the hospital. Where it all started for me... So very long ago..." my grace sighs out. "Very well."

Raphael and I return to our positions as the demons approached our master carefully.

"LEGENDS HAVE FORETOLD, OF YOUR CROWN AND YOUR THRONE, STANDING TO CONQUER THE ARMY OF ALL WHO REBEL AGAINST YOUR REIGN." the Shiisaa spoke.

"LONG WE HAVE AWAITED TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE." a Shikigami spoke.

"TO BE HERE, THE TIME OF YOUR GRAND RETURN, HITOSHURA!" another added.

"We want to be wit you, Hitoshurwa! You're so cool and we want to be stwong and useful to you!" a Kodama beamed. "We will do anythwing for you!"

"Ah, how kind of you all." he hummed. "I actually do not have any demons from the Shinjuku Hospital here, so you all would make a wonderful addition. Any demon who travels far and wide to serve me here is welcome. It shows how dedicated you lot are. Strong or not, you are welcome here. Welcome to Headquarters, and to my ranks."

The demons let out noises and roars of content.

"WE WILL DO OUR VERY BEST TO SERVE YOU IN EVERY WAY!"

"uuUURaaAA! FriENds! wE frIEndS!" a Preta laughed out.

Additions to ranks. Our master is quite pleased.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Sire Metatron asked me to accompany him on a walk, to talk. It seems he is quite concerned about how we has't been. Or perhaps more confused about how we has't been. I know that time of tension seemed to raise an alarm to him, such distrust of each other is never to be seen. Or perhaps we has't been gone away from our master's side for a long time, thus seeing it as uncommon and concerning. Whatever the case, I will not hide anything from him. For he is the one who sits on the throne beside our grace's. He is the highest in rank amongst all angels, the most powerful and the most wisest. He is the voice of our grace! We bow to his words, his commands, his wisdom... 

We glide through the long halls of the lower floors, as I tell him everything. 

"Thou shalt has't nary to be concerned of, Uriel. Serving him is priority. Thou knoweth this." Metatron speaks, sternly.

" 'Tis indeed true, and so we doth. However, He hath not given us a shred of a command. This troubles us, Sire. We press to be useful, but He simply tells us to harbor freedom. Dos't thou not feel bothered by such? Even thou art not as busy as thou wert so long ago." I confess. 

"Thou hold a valid confession, Uriel. I, too, agree with such. However, we can'st do naught but follow. Thou has't suppressed the blasphemer Hikawa. Little is there trouble. Life upon this blackened earth is different than the heav'nly world aboveth, but commands art still commands. We art to still follow so."

"Doth... Doth this bother thee, Sire...?" I ask, carefully.

"Thou asketh mine opinion?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Hm." he looks ahead, seemingly pondering. "Certainly and truthfully... I am torn. Yes, the best word to describe such vague feelings. Certainly something I was not anticipating. A change our own wouldn't even ponder in our eternity. However, methinks that our duties has't not gone away, even now. But, this everlooming darkness suppresses our powers. We has't not spendt time in darkness so long, 'tis not our creation."

"Indeed, I can'st not see the future so clearly as I could before. I feel as though I am lacking." I nod. 

"The only way for us to be as we were, is to spend our eternity in darkness, to acclimate to it. However, such change doth has't its price. I am supposing thou four art paying it dearly and hardly, hence the tension then, and the lacking presences of thou four..."

"It is all so chaotic, Sire. Personalities, insanity, bloodlust... Sometimes, I can'st scarce look at mine compatriots without coming to blows. I doth not understand why art our bond is so fragile. Simply too much for one to bear. I merely wish to serve Him, not be overburdened by all of this."

"A demonic world takes, Uriel. And it is so damning to us, since we art of the opposite. Darkness can'st lead into insanity when we art overexposed to such. 'Tis not meant to be for us, but He respects our power and loyalty. We art not to let Him down. Neither art we to allow any sort of tirade or foolishness, especially from the demons."

"Art we meant to become demons here, Sire...?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps we art considered fallen at this period of time. Whatever the case, I strongly suggest thou doth not change, Uriel. Neither of thee. No need to go down with the rest of these ravenous demons. Beelzebub long has't been such an irritating insect, we art doomed to has't another earful. Last thing we need is for our own to be such." Sire Metatron sighs.  
"So far, the other orders has't been faring well, in their orders. Doth not feel thou art alone, Uriel. I has't seen this darkness take a heavy toll upon the other ranks. They try very hard to not lose themselves completely. For some, it's impossible."

"As I to admit, 'tis impossible for us to remain as we were so long ago. I know darkness is natural, bound with the light... But, this is not natural, Sire! It's so maddening... We were at each others throats more than two occasions... My sincerest apologies... I am trying to make things work out more...." I lower my head in shame.

Sire Metatron sighed softly. "Do only thine best, Uriel. Doth not disappoint Him or me. That is only that can'st be done now. Use thy wisdom and assist thy compatriots. We art no longer toiling th' heav'nly gardens. This is a world devoured by chaos and hell. A world we must be part of. Do what thou has't always done, and thy wisdom will cut through the darkness and lies. Thou art the most sharp-sighed angel amongst the ranks. Doth not become a demon. Serve without self, without thought or emotion. It is not needed in this world."

"I shan't, Sire. I swear it upon myself. I shan't fail thee or Him." I nod solemnly.

"Very good, Uriel. I shalt speak with the other three at another time about the subject. I simply felt thou were left... a bit too long in the dark, away from us. The other three as well. But, I'd rather has't thy complete truth on the matter."

"Thou think the other three would lie...?" I ask, cautiously.

"Being in this darkness for so long, fights breaking out between thou three... I am almost expecting so. Lies art not the worst thing an angel can'st do in this world, but it wouldn't be unheard of. However, thou, Uriel... I know lies wouldn't come from thy lips. Wisdom and knowledge art thy strongest suit. If I want the pure truth and every detail of the truth, thou art the first I shalt go to. For only thee deals the pure truth. A side of truth unbeholden to humans. Judgement is in thy nature."

"But thou, Sire, art the scribe and advocate of heaven. Thou art the highest-standing of us all! Thou art more far-sighted than I. We all bow to thy wisdom and commands. Thou art the one who sits next to His throne."

"Even so, it is thy job to equal the scales of heav'n and earth."

"... T'was..." I trail off.

"No angel loses their nature, their duties, their creation. It is embedded into our very being for all eternity. Thy vision may be obscured by the darkness, the mind may'st be warped, but it is still there. Thou must recall it all, Uriel. Only thou can'st see far ahead. Let not this evil enshroud thee. Only thou can'st impart strength of wisdom to thy compatriots. Michael can'st help thee fight, but thou must aide the others."

"... Raphael, especially... He suffers so much more than we doth... "

"Indeed, he is at such a terrible disadvantage. But, so long as thou stays with him, along with Michael and Gabriel, he is safe with thee. Especially Michael. But, whilst Michael may'st be the eldest, he can'st not fight all the battles alone. As I told all of thee long ago, strength in numbers. Numbers can'st overwhelm."

"And we forever keep to such words, Sire."

"Continue to do so now. It will make thy path and visions clear. But also, remain vigilant. And keep a close eye upon the demons. If thou see anything wrong, any sort of plotting, stop it immediately. However, if it appears to be major and beyond thy handling, report it to me."

"As He wills it, thou speaks it, it shalt be done." I bow. "I swear this upon thee."

"So mote it be." we say in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am trying really hard for these angels to talk in old english.
> 
> Almost a turn on when they get to it. *Wink*


	26. Month 2, Day 8 (Michael's Perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, all caught up. Now, I am going to make edits.
> 
> But wait, there's more! Some Michael/Raphael here too.
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying my garbage fanfiction. I really am.

Things has't been looking up for me. Master has't given me much to do, instead of has'ting me on standby. Time after time, I has't the duty of patrolling the jail halls and keep an eye on the prisoner Hikawa. Sometimes, the jester had the stomach to mock mine position and loyalty, but I merely shrug it all off. He hath no place to speak when he is downed and useless. While other times, I sometimes am sent to Ginza and other cities around Tokyo to make sure the demons in the cities know their places. Sometimes, I've even has't the opportunity to behead a couple of traitors. That was something more eventful for me. I was worried my spear would grow dull or rust. But, it also surprises me that demons still go against Him, even now. But, these demons didn't side with Hikawa. Before ending their lives, I learned that these demons simply didn't side with anyone, they mere lived freely. Carelessly, even. They even had the courage to say Hitoshura is not worthy to rule, merely a child. Right in front of me. All the more reason to end their miserable existence. Perhaps there will be more of these kinds of demons.. But, I've been assigned much duties by my master, I've now been kept busy most of the day (Is there really a day anymore? Or time?), I've been keeping traitors at bay... Yet I am so much more conflicted than I has't ever been up to this point. 

While Raphael and Uriel has't been fooling around-

... No... I shouldn't be like this to them... They're mine compatriots, always has't been for thousands of years. I bite my tongue at the resentment that escaped my lips... How dare I say such... But, the fights and disagreements I've had with them still leave a bitter aftertaste. However... I feel my anger and resentment to them is misplaced. They don't deserve it, especially with how the world is. I feel Raphael is correct... It is only natural... Thus, I shouldn't hate them...  
Upon master dismissing me from my duties for the day, I headed to the ex-trial room. However, instead of training... I merely sat on the ground, staring at nothing. I'm conflicted greatly, my mind swims with doubts, even sadness. I simply sigh. I doth not know why I am so conflicted. No... I know exactly why...

... And I... am to blame...

... Maybe that's why they stray from my company... Maybe they doth not trust me anymore...? Maybe I am no longer whom'st they love... I feel Gabriel may not stand beside us like she did so long ago because of all this... Especially after what I did... Another impact, one not on Raphael, but on Gabriel... Understandable for Raphael to turn away from me... Even more understandable, justly even, for him to hate me... Despise me... I harmed him unjustly... I acted without thought, blind with anger that was not justified... The bond we long shared... The trust and loved we had for each other... I broke it right then and there... In mere moments, I shattered and undid the years of bonding... One mistake... One damned reckless mistake... Damn it... Damn it... I only feel ashamed in what I've done... The burden I now bear forevermore... I grit my teeth and close my eyes tightly.

In truth... I'm-... I'm... the fool... The monster...

What has't I done...?

... 

"... Michael...?"

My eyes snapped open and I look up.

... R-Raphael...

He stares at me with such kind, innocent eyes. Sad eyes... Why... Why hath he come here, to me...? He knows what I has't done... I would reasonably expect for him to forever turn away from what I did... To hate me for hurting him... I hate myself for hurting him... I merely sigh again and look down, not giving him a response... Conflicted to the point where I can'st not greet mine own, let alone speak properly... I don't even has't him in my line of sight anymore. I stare, and everything is obstructed by conflict. However, I hear him sit next to me. I even feel the side of his face resting upon the right pauldron of my armor. Thusly, that breaks me from my thoughts and I look at him. Even when I lashed out at him, he still stands beside me... Sometimes... Especially here and now... I feel I doth not deserve Raphael's endless kindness and love...

He is always here for us, no matter what we may do... He sits beside me, even after what I've done to him...

In this time, it is a beacon of hope and light... Even when all I've been doing is trying to cut my way through this endless darkness and madness...

".... I'm so sorry..." I finally mutter out. I feel tears roll down my face...

"... I don't hate thee..." he whispers. 

"... Even when I caused thee great harm... I can'st not believe I did that... Damn it all, my entire being burns with regret on what I've done... I wish I could undo what I did, but mine actions burn into my memory forevermore... Bringing me great pain and regret..." I cursed out... "... How could I has't harmed thee that way...? I'm a demon..."

"I'll always stand beside thee, Michael... Always... and forever... But..." he sighs softly, then hesitates. "... Such is the ways of this world, Michael... We never had a choice... I feel that we art no longer the divine beings we used to be... But, merely an offset race of demons... But... Even when the sun no longer shines, and the stars die... I will forever stand by thou all... Thou art still my beloved compatriot... Always and forever..." I feel him nuzzle closer to me. "I don't care for strength nor power anymore... I don't care to has't demons fear me... I has't thee... I has't Uriel... and Gabriel... That's all I ever want... Even if I'm not nearly as strong as thou three, I can'st support thee three... As long as I can'st stand by thou all... That's all I could ever want..." he holds my hand tightly. "... I don't hate thee... I don't hate thee..."

"It brings me such great joy that thou still loves and forgives me... Even when I don't deserve it..."

"... Even the strongest hands can'st lose their grip, Michael..." he looks up at me.

"And even the biggest of hearts can'st break, Raphael..."

"While even the greatest of minds can'st cloud... Indeed... But, even in this darkness, my love for thou all still remains... After all... I only has't thou three, Sire Metatron, and the rest of our order... Perhaps maybe our master... However, I..." he trails off. "I fear this darkness... I fear being alone... This isn't natural darkness... It's a darkness us angels fear and loathe... That we attempt to fight and tear away, but it never dispels..." he sighs once again.  
"A darkness... we must be part of..."

"Thou wilt never be alone... Never, Raphael..." I look into his fearful eyes, my wing wrapping around him in comfort.

"As I doth not want thee to be alone... Especially after what happened... to thee..."

... What happened...?

... Thou like that...? Dos't thou want more, my dearest Michael...?

Tell me what thou desires, my love...

My head begins to hurt...

I love thee so, Michael... I will make thee feel so good...

I shake my head lightly, dismissing those false words... It wasn't him... It was merely a disgusting illusion that demon used against me to get its way with me... It seems it knows that I don't fall easily to ailments, unless the images and voices of my compatriots art used... Whilst using this darkness and the insanity the darkness causes to us...

"... It is fine, Raphael... It wilt not happen again... Master made sure of such... While he is a demon, he always does the best for us all. He knows what is to be done and what is not. It was... It was merely an illusion, something that is not to happen. I should has't known such..."

I wonder... if Raphael truly feels such with me... I think not... It seems he is more fond of Uriel, anyways... After all, he and Uriel art mostly together so much these days... Inseparable, rather. Ah, if only Gabriel and I still were so with them... Just like so long ago... But, this world tore us apart so brutally... Driving us mad and driving a wedge into our bonds... We don't know what to think anymore... We don't know if we can'st truly trust each other anymore... I really should has't known it wasn't really Raphael... But... Deep in me, I fell into that impossible fantasy of us being so together like that... It seemed so blissful, so wonderful... But in this world, such bonds between us just about impossible when we art driven insane and turn against each other... Unity is such an impossible dream, it seems. Truly... I miss the past, the old world... At least I can'st still stand beside him, Gabriel and Uriel and protect them until my final breath. I am the eldest and it is forever my eternal duty to protect them, keep them from harm. I am the strongest and they look to me. At least that has't not changed much. I'm thankful for such. I just wish unity between us could be attained... Perhaps one century, when we art deserving of mercy... This world is truly cruel... I sigh softly at such.

Finally, Raphael sits up, facing me and looked sternly at me...

"Thou art wrong, Michael."

Wh-...?

"I would never play favorites amongst ourselves. I love Uriel with all mine heart, but I love thee and Gabriel just as much as well! I would be a cruel fool to play favorites..." he gave me a kind smile... "I want us all to stay together... I want us all to be happy and to love each other so dearly..." he finally stands only to place himself down upon my lap, looking down at me with such wonderful, pure, deep green eyes... Looking up at him, I finally touched my forehead with his.

"... Just like so long ago..." he and I say softly in unison.

His lips sweetly and softly touch mine, going into a slow, deep kiss. My eyes slowly closed and I tilted my head a bit, sighing softly in between the kiss... I feel Raphael's hand upon my face, his touch gentle and loving. I pull him closer, my arms around his waist, as he is now pressed against my chest.

"I love thee, Michael..." Raphael breathes out, softly. His lips draw away from mine only to skim across the side of my face softly. "Thou makes me feel so safe in this darkness..."

"I love thee too, Raphael... I will forever stand by thee... Please, stand by me, always..."

"Always... and forever..."

His lips finally draw back to mine, a wonderfully kind smile forms as he stares at me with gentle, loving, pure green eyes. All conflict in my being vanishes as I look into his eyes... I feel a smile crease my lips at long, long last... The bliss of unity... My head touches his as I sigh softly. I feel a warm, wonderful happiness envelope in my entire being... Being told he loved me so truly made me relieved, but to be kissed, to be so close... It was the best feeling I has't felt... I has't not felt such a sublime, happy feeling in so long... I cherish it so... I wish to hold Raphael close and never let him go... His smile, the gentleness of it and his eyes... Yes... This is the true Raphael... A gentle, kind and loving angel, not demanding or mischievous. So beautiful and more than I could ever believe... He may seem like the rest to us to strangers and demons; intimidating, merciless, and almost unforgiving. However, it is the truly the opposite when one gets to know Raphael, when one really bonds with him. He always loves those who art close with them and will make sure everyone is happy, safe and healthy, will even put others before himself. He is a gentle soul, always loves nature and always smiles the brightest. The most loving and kind of us all... 

"I want to prove to thee... That I love thee so..." Raphael breathes out, now starting to rock against me slowly.

Pleasure starts to slowly stir in me from the action, causing me to inhale sharply. I feel his hands upon my lower stomach, gentle moving my skirt away, finally exposing my armored legs. I feel my armor become tight upon me, just like my bodysuit, growing tighter as his hands gently stroke a sensitive area between my legs... However, I do not look at his actions, instead, my eyes art fixated upon his and his gentle smile. It is indeed very dark in this place, but he always exudes all the light I could ever yearn for... He, Gabriel and Uriel all do... To me, I feel they art the only ones who can'st keep me sane and standing. I want to help with the same. For I cherish them all...

I see Raphael shift himself a bit and sitting up a bit, but still fixated upon his wonderful face. I feel the tightness hath gone away, before I can'st think why or how, I see Raphael sink back down... Ah... I feel... enveloped in a tight warmth... I hear Raphael moan deeply above me. I grunt out lowly. Such a wonderful feeling...

"Mi-... Michael..." I feel his hand upon the back of my head. "A-ahh... S-so... big..." 

I remember my thoughts upon this when master asked so long ago... My thought of would I go as far as to make love, to has't sex with Raphael, to mate with him... Perhaps no at the time... But yes, here and now... Indeed a dark fantasy... But is now one I find so sublime... I once thought it may not be right, however... How can'st something that feels this good... be so wrong...? I love Raphael so... I, too, wish to show him how much I love him... I grunt out lowly, finally thrusting up at him slowly and carefully. In doing so, his moans grow a bit louder as he moves up and down upon my thrusts, his fingers entangled through my hair. Glancing up at him, my eyes half open, I see a deep crimson shade upon his cheeks. His tongue hanging out as he stares at me through half-lidded eyes. Seeing such makes this pleasure and excitement burn wildly in me... He looks... so, so beautiful... Yet... so erotic... Yes, so very pleasing to me... 

"Raphael..." I breathe out. 

"... More, Michael... H-harder..." 

Complying with his request with a nod, my pace began to get much rougher, exerting more strength. 

Raphael throws his head back in pure pleasure, moaning loudly with delight, after what it seems like triggering something within him. "Y-yes...! Oh, god, yes...! I love this... so much more... than doing the pleasing myself...! I've long wanted... to feel this ecstasy...! Oh, how there is no one better... than to has't it... with thee, Michael... I long to feel thy strength..."

"... And thou feels... so good, Raphael... I love thee so..." 

"As doth I..." he breathes out, his lips locking with mine in a hungry, passionate kiss.

I moan deeply into his mouth, my eyes closing slowly. I feel his hand upon the side of my face, stroking gently. Such a euphoric feeling, something all too pleasing... More than words could ever express... Raphael always smells so nice, smelling of the most beautiful bouquet of flowers... But, he tastes wonderful, something so very sweet... This makes me feel excitement... I feel his tongue slide into my mouth, causing me to moan lowly. Rough and hungry... Actions that make this all so much more desirable... After so long, we broke the kiss, a link of our saliva connected from our tongues, panting heavily. It almost breaks my rhythm, but I still I continue, wanting to please Raphael so... His eyes illuminate so beautifully in the darkness... Not too bright, but certainly almost... magical... I can'st not concentrate or look at anything else but at Raphael... He sighs deeply, his forehead touching mine.

"Mhm... Ah... Ah... Michael... Thou art... s-so big... Ah... So... deep..." his fingers entangle through my hair, roughly raking the back of my head. "... Thy strength... is so blissful... So grand..." his other hand strokes my armored chest.

Truly... I am not worthy of such praise... I begin to thrust so roughly into Raphael, no longer able to contain my excitement or pleasure, using all of my strength. Oh, how I want to please him so much... To overwhelm him so... To drive so deep into him... Yes... How I desire it so... My thoughts contain nothing else but wanting to continue hearing Raphael's beautiful voice... So deep... So wonderful... I feel Raphael's grip upon my hair tighten immensely as he moans loudly, howling with ecstasy. I want to try to look at Raphael, but this pleasure is too much, thus my eyes close tightly, as my grunts grew louder.

"Ahh...! Ah...! Oh... M-Michael...! Michael...!! Ah... Yes... Yes...! S-so... powerful....!!"

I feel an overwhelming feeling, an overwhelming excitement, in me... This passion so blindly good... "*Grunt* R-Raphael... Raphael... I love thee... I love thee so... I truly want nothing else but thee... Ah... Ah... Thou feels... so perfect around me... So, so perfect..." my fingers dig roughly into his hips, as I find it so hard to contain this feeling... "Ah... Ah... I-I'm so... close, Raphael..." 

"... Make me thy's, Michael...." he breathes out, sighing in pure pleasure...

Yes... I desire it so...! I let this feeling overtake me, finally feeling climax, my fingers digging dangerously into Raphael's hips as I spill warm seed deep inside of him. Ah...! Ah... So, so sublime... Oh, oh god... Oh... Yes... So very sublime...! I hear him cry out in pleasure, roughly yanking my hair, causing me to growl loudly. Finally feeling exhaustion come to me, I let go of Raphael, panting heavily. The other tiredly put his arms around me, his forehead once again resting against my own as we look into each other's eyes with the same exhaustion. A weak smile creases his lips, and so contagious enough for me to do the same.

"H-hah... Hah... I feel... s-so full... That was pure ecstasy... I love thee so, Michael... I love thee... I will... forever and always..."

"Hahh... I love thee... as well... Raphael..." I feel his hand slip into mine, and I entwine my fingers between his...

...

Unity... Love...

Truly the best feeling one could'st ever feel, even as an angel... 

I cherish this warmth forever and always...

\- - - - - - - -

Though our ideals and wishes art useless here... Though we serve in the darkness, to our new lord... Though the light of the heavens never shine again and all life and humans art dead...

Love, kindness, truth and unity art the true brightest light.

Nothing will change mine mind otherwise.

We art still Archangels.

We will forever emit this light, even when it may seem useless...

\- - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way too much fun with this story. I love my archangel boys so much it hurts.


	27. Month 2, Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some back-to-back pairings. Now, some Uriel and Michael. Just two terminator angels showing how much they love each other, even though they don't have much experience. Maybe a bit under the influence of alcohol, but it's fine.

Master gave me various tasks for the day, finally keeping me busy. Though these art duties shared by Michael and Gabriel, it still keeps me busy. Though, not really shared with Raphael. For Raphael stands close to our master, and even acts as a medic to whomever hath been wounded. And that doth indeed happens, as there art demons whomst don't wished to be ruled over and rebel. But, that just costs them their lives. Although, now becoming more often than not, Raphael accompanies master to other places. Where is unbeknownst to me, but Raphael comes back stained in blood. And I know very well to piece things together that master may be hasting Raphael be trained to kill, or accompanying him to kill demons. But, sometimes he and I am sent to Ginza to exchange gems with useful supplies, a trip I doth so enjoy. It is quiet and each time I make the stop, I rest at the fountain, enjoying the serenity it exudes... Other times I, along with Michael, am to oversee the actions of the demons in the headquarters, figuring out if they art truly friend or foe. So far, they art. Perhaps Michael scared them into loyalty... He is truly powerful, everyone knows such. Everyone also knows his tremendous strength and that very few to none, except our master, can'st surpass him. Hence he's our master's top general, of course. I even wonder if these lowly demons has't a title or a rank like Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and I do... I really don't think so. But, then again. I truly don't care. Their lives and business is their own.  
When I finished my current duties and began reporting to my master, a Dominion approached me. I could see concern in his expression.

"Dominion? What ails thee?" I ask.

"Sire Uriel... ... This darkness is-... It's maddening, changing, to us. Terribly so, I fear we art all going insane... I've-... I've been hearing whispers when none art present... It's just-... ... Please, I doth not say anything against our lord or his reign, Sire Uriel, nay! It is merely-..."

"I understand, I know thou means well." I interrupt. "I has't also felt it, Michael, Gabriel and Raphael, too. Truthfully, it made us divide on more than one occasion. I know, we art not used to it... Staying in this kind of darkness for a prolonged period of time can'st be damaging. After, this is not natural darkness... This is the kind of darkness demons flourish in, thrive in... All thou can'st do is remain strong." I sigh softly. "This is our new domain, we must adapt."

"I am truly glad thou understands, Sire... Many of us has't been on edge... We try not to snap at each other, but sometimes the demons make it difficult. Sometimes, violence stirs in our being as they push the boundaries... Sometimes, we've even committed... dark deeds, under such influence... Something we end up regretting once coming to our senses..." the Dominion explained, holding his book close to him. "Of course, we forever will serve our grace faithfully. As always! For he has't triumphant over all and he is truly the strongest."

"That is required of us. But, we must learn that we art forever a part of the darkness now. Much like a plant being uprooted from its home pot, being transferred to a new one. The plant goes in a state of shock when uprooted and placed in a new pot, in new soil. Thus needs time to recover and adapt in its new home. However, even the new pot, there is still the soil from its old home, still the life it once thrived in. It is no different for us." I sigh.  
"We must learn to adjust and embrace it. But, of course insanity and change will happen first. Such is the cost when trying to adapt. We just need to overcome it all. We need not lower ourselves to the low level of the demons. While we art required to change, we need not be like demons."

"What... What can'st we do exactly, Sire...?"

"I has't explained this to Raphael, Michael and Gabriel, and thusly, I shalt explain it to thee. While we used to serve and be loving and kind, in this world, it is useless. We simply must be rid of all emotion and just serve, following all orders. Emotion to our lord and this world is useless. My theory is we can'st not become demons if we art devoid of any that will make us become one. Emotion is merely proving to be a weakness, especially around demons. It is absolute loyalty He requests. We kill only when told, a similar act under our old grace. We make sure all learn their place. We show no mercy or kindness. We carry out His will. We bring about His judgement, His darkness... We art his judgement..."

"Yes, of course. But... What of our own...?" I see concern in the Dominion's expression.

"Worry not. Treat them as thou always would, as always. They still art our compatriots. Never turn away from thy own. We must stand together. Strength is always in numbers. Simply tell all others this plan and make sure we all enact such. It is only with each other dos't we continue our kind ways. After all... I still yearn for the light... And only within ourselves we exude such, even if it isn't much... But only to each other art we to keep our sanity and continue our ways without becoming demons. So, be there for thy own... Always be there... when they need thee..." I sigh once again, closing my eyes.  
"But, ignore the demons. They art not important. Pleasing our grace is priority, above all. Continue thy duties he assigns to thee. Let nothing stop thee. And always listen to Sire Metatron. Whatever he says is what our master says and desires. But..." I sigh out. "Things won't always go as planned. There will be a price. Don't feel like thou art alone. We has't payed greatly, and I feel it won't be the end. Just stand as best as thou can'st, and perform thy duties, as usual. Continue to stand vigilant..."

"Of course, Sire. Thank thee for thy wisdom. I wilt tell the rest what must be done. We wilt serve Him greatly, and all his desires, his will, shalt be fulfilled." he nods.

"Very good. Go fourth, then." I nod. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

The end of day comes, I feel. Even though the days art forever dark, I still know when a day 'starts' and when a day 'ends'. Knowing the celestial phenomena, scattering the stars at night and watching the dawn... I know it all so well. The infinite darkness is merely a visual change. Today was restless for me, as I am truly glad. However, much of my day was of blooding my blade. Yes... I has't ended the lives of many who dared to rebel, to plot against him. My figure is stained with the blood of countless demons, stained so much... At least I got the pleasure of punishing them, for our master's sake. The more I kill, the more master becomes safe and hath less to worry about. The four of us can'st deal with them with mere ease. However, we still has't Hikawa to worry about. Although, with our own ranks and even one of us four patrolling the jails along with some Nues and other demons, he shan't be anything to worry about. But... His strength that one time still surprises me... Alone, he would be a terrible threat. No... I should not think of such now... It's over now...  
I return to my master, bowing to him and report that all demons who dared to rebel were killed and the area around Ikebukuro was deemed safe. I also reported that all activity in Ginza is faring well, and Shibuya is nothing to be concerned of. Shinjuku was nothing to raise a brow about. Master smiles with extreme content in my report, and I truly feel blessed that I pleased him so. Once again he demands more blood from me, and I happily bleed for him, giving the strength and lifeforce he craves. The more blood he consumes from me, the stronger he gets. However... The more I lose, the more I start to feel weak... I feel my eyes grow heavy... But, from my lifeforce, he grows stronger... That is all that truly matters. I am truly happy to be able to make him stronger. Upon sating his thirst, he dismisses me for the day, all my duties completed. A pity, I think briefly. But, better to has't some things to do than nothing. I look around to see if at least Raphael is present. He is not. Gabriel isn't and neither is Michael. I never know where Gabriel goes... I don't think she ever told me... I wonder if we art still close, as we always were... However, it's rare to see Raphael gone from master's side. At least I know where Michael may be. Giving master a bow, I finally leave the throne room and head to the ex-trial rooms, Michael's usual go-to spot. Oddly enough, he isn't there... I feel my options growing limited. I sigh out, softly. Where, I wonder...? I shook my head and decided against going around searching for them. I finally turn away and decided to go elsewhere. Perhaps I may encounter them when the time is right.

"I suppose a walk outside of Ikebukuro wouldn't hurt..." I note aloud. "Though, I'd like to see about this Nyx's Lounge. Ginza was noted for it and Rag's Jeweler. I'm curious..."

Nodding to my curiosity, I decided to head to Ginza. I don't usually head there, unless it is for business. But, I am curious to see what hath changed. I am sure much hath. The trip to Ginza is not perilous nor taxing, an easy fly over to there, as there was no demon to stand in my way. At least, no demons that decided to stand in my way, anyways. Finally arriving there, I made my way inside. I finally make it to the fountain area of Ginza, my usual in my trip to Ginza. Ah, the most notable and wonderful place, in my opinion. I decide to glide over and sit down upon it, dipping my hand into the water and listen to the water running from it. This is my favorite place in Ginza, here... I always was so fond of the large fountain in the middle of this room... It is also empty of any demons, usually, so that's a bonus. The sound of the running water and the flow of the water always put me at ease. It makes me wonder why I don't come here as much as I should. It is more relaxing here than at headquarters. Though, now, I suppose I never find the time to. If only I though about coming here earlier...  
Finishing my rest at the fountain, I got up and proceeded ahead, going through the door. The long halls. I see demons of all sorts lingering about. Passing by them, I come across a door that sticks out from the rest, texture wise. I see a plaque on the wall that reads 'Nyx's Longue'. I suppose this is it. It certainly is notable in where it is located. Opening the doors, I enter. It is certainly interesting. Tables line against the walls and to the right is a long table with chairs in front. A woman stands behind the counter, Nyx herself. However, looking around it seems-... Michael? Truly, truly unexpected to see him here... He appears to be sitting at a table by himself. Other than Nyx, he appears to be the only one here.

"Well, welcome. Unusual to see another one of you angels come in." she looks at me. "You want a drink?" 

"Yes, if thou may, Madame." I speak, approaching Michael.

"Coming up. Don't know what you angels take... Strong drinks, slightly spiked, regular? Surprise?"

What an unfamiliar terms and wordings. I don't know what any of that means, perhaps meaning to add flavour....? But strong? Maybe strong flavors instead of light? I know not, truly... Though, I suppose I wouldn't mind if she surprised me on the drink... I trust her enough to surprise me. I doth not sense any ill intent in her, or in this place. Though, I hope I won't make the wrong decision...

"Let us go with the latter. I truly just desire a drink."

I see Nyx nod, giving me a smile. She, then, turned away.

"Hail, Michael." I speak, taking a seat next to him.

"Hail, Uriel. Unexpected to see thee here." he looks at me, turning the glass in his hand.

"As I to say the same for thee. Curiosity of this place?" I ask. "Or merely came here for intention?"

"Intention. I was tired of being harassed at every step at headquarters, so I decided to take a trip here. I hear the Longue is a rather quiet place. And like a moth to a flame, such talk drew me here. It is very nice here. Indeed living to the rumors I've heard much of. Nyx sees to making this place hospitable and offered me a drink. She asked me what I wished, and as thou said, I told her surprise me. It looks just like water, but tastes nothing like water. Nay, it hath a taste, but certainly unfamiliar to me. It isn't too bad, I must say."

"Well, a hospitable place certainly takes to my liking. I merely came here because I was curious. However, I didn't see thee in thy usual places, so I figured I would set out. Though, before setting foot in this longue, I stopped at the fountain, located at the usual entrance. It is my favorite stop to make. However, I was more so hoping I may run into thee, Raphael or Gabriel. I am glad that I has't. Being by myself is truly dreadful, rather boring." I sigh out.

"Indeed. Especially around no-good demons." Michael nods, taking a sip of his drink. "I think perhaps the others may like coming here. Certainly would make things a lot less stressful, I feel."

"Mhm, I would think so as well..." I began pondering. "Maybe this should be our go-to place... It seems peaceful, and the demons here at Ginza don't seem to trouble us so... Then again, Beelzebub and the other wretched demons don't seem to stop here. As for the demons that art here, they doth not seem all that bad. After all, they appear to be of some of the clans at Headquarters." 

"It appears so. Some of the beast clans and the fairy clan. Ah, I don't know the names of the exact clans..." Michael sighs out.

I see Nyx approach and place a filled glass in front of me. I look at her and nod in thanks. I take the glass in my hand and bring it towards my lips, taking a sip. Indeed, my drink looks just like water, but hath a taste. One I am unfamiliar with, as well. However, it is not bad. Certainly something unique... Has a sweetness to it... I wonder if this is what demons drink...? Or perhaps humans? I know not. I've never consumed anything. In my thousands and thousands of years of drawing breath has't I consumed any drink or food. We never had the need to. Though, such thoughts take me back to my time in Eden. The trees in Eden always bore such luscious, bountiful fruits Adam and Eve always consuming them, whilst we made sure they had water. After all, they were human. They needed to consume things to survive. Such would has't continued if they didn't eat the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge. The tree I guarded time after time, along with the gates of Eden. I advised against eating it. Even Raphael was sent to warn Adam and Eve to not disobey God, to not eat the fruit. Unfortunately, his advice was unheeded... It no longer matters. That was many, many moons ago now. Though, I do wonder what fruit tastes like...? I don't believe I will ever know... 

"You boys have friends?" I hear Nyx ask, breaking me from my thoughts. "Hate to be nosy, but you lot saying that made me curious. It really isn't usual to see two angels walk in here, you know." 

"Gabriel and Raphael. They art our other compatriots." I look up at her. 

"Ah, but we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Michael, and this is Uriel. We art Archangels in service to lord Hitoshura. We art his... personal servants." Michael spoke. 

"Oho, so not regular angels in the hierarchy. I hear you named angels make quite a name for yourselves. As I'm sure you know, but I'm Nyx and this is my longue. A place where the hard working can come in, boys like you, and relax. But, demons of all sort are welcome." she smiles, finally returning behind the counter. "And, well, I happen to like you boys. Not ravenous or disrupting. Rather polite, unlike some of the demons who come and go here. Sweet talkers, too. I happen to like how boys talk. Certainly nothing I've ever heard. You lot and your friends are always welcome here anytime. Besides, I'm looking forward to see you boys again. You need another drink, let me know. But, if you're looking for talk or information, you let me know on that. I know a thing or two."

"We thank thee for such hospitality." Michael nods, then finished his drink. "How much for this, Madame?"

"Oh, this one's on the house. Your friend's, too. It's your first time, so why not? Whatever drinks you have today are on the house. My treat to you boys." she smiles. "Care for a refill?"

"If thou doth not mind, Madame."

"Not at all. Same thing?"

"Yes, that is fine with me."

She hums and turns around, facing away. I look around the longue, curious of my surroundings. I watch Nyx do... something. Something unbeknownst to me. My sight then shifted to the tables and chairs adorning the room. Certainly hath a calm, safe feel, this room. My sight now takes me to another door. I see it on the far right. I tilt my head at such. Perhaps another exit? Or perhaps a storeroom? Or maybe that is her room where she retires for the night? Though, demons usually don't sleep. We certainly don't, as we never had the need to. Perhaps demons don't see the need, either... Although I see fatigue drape in Raphael's eyes these days, and I feel he may need rest. But, I feel resting in headquarters is unsafe... Regardless, if that room is truly a room where she sleeps, she may'st become the first demon I know that sleeps.

"Curious about that room?" I hear Nyx say, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I am, if thou doth not mind sating mine curiosity." I speak, looking at her.

"Hmhm." she chuckles. "It originally was a demon's room, by the name of Loki. He hasn't ever showed up here again. By the time I came here and take it over, which was quite a long time ago, it was empty. I don't know how long it's been empty before I came over." I see her taking an empty glass, putting it in front of her.

"This lounge is not truly thy's?"

"It belongs to my other sisters and compatriots by the name of Nyx. The one who used to own it was here when Nihilo took over Ginza. I assumed that was when this Loki character was here. I am assuming after Nihilo finally fell and was destroyed is when this longue went vacant."

"What dos't thou use it for?"

"Different uses. If I have a large amount of supplies, I use it for storage. I use it when I need to retire for the night. Those are my main uses for it." she finally begins pouring a drink into it, then added ice to it. "Alrighty, Michael, honey. I got your drink ready to go." she took the glass and headed over to our table, placing the glass in front of Michael. "Enjoy~"

"Thank thee, Madame." Michael nods.

Returning behind the counter once again, I finally look back at Michael, who took the glass and brought it to his lips, taking a sip. Taking my glass, I brought it to my lips and took a drink. How indeed strange. It hath a sweet taste to it, but nothing I can'st compare it to, no fruit nor delicacy... I truly wonder what this is... But, this place is truly relaxing. Silent, as I like my surroundings. Nyx also seems like a very polite and trusting demon, further proving to me that not all demons art ill-willed or a pest. It just seems like the ridiculousness in headquarters makes me bitter. But, then again, it's mostly Beelzebub, Mara and Lilith that get on my nerves. It's always the same with them. But, it seems that venturing out of headquarters is almost like a whole new world. Though, of course I'm not going to trust them right away. Trust takes a long time to build and stabilize. For demons, even longer. We never trusted them, we always waged war against them. But, in this world, we must work with the different ranks and clans of demons for our master. We must call them compatriots. Though, our ranks art really our compatriots. I doth not know what to call the demons... Hm. Tolerable allies, perhaps? I suppose so. Some art not so tolerable. But, the demons here at Ginza don't seem all that bad. By that, I mean they don't bother me when I pass by, and that is rather nice.  
Though, I grow curious about how Michael hath been faring... I hope he hath not been bothered by anyone... I still feel bad for all the times we've fought... It's in the past now, sure. But... I feel it made a big impact on our bond... I just hope we won't get driven apart... That would make things impossible, hopeless... I look at Michael, placing my glass down on the table.

"Has't thou been busy these past days, Michael?" I ask.

"Mhm. I has't been doing quite a bit of tasks. However, yesterday, Raphael came to me." he looks away. "It was... so nice... that he accepts me so easily, so kindly. His presence was truly wonderful... To see that he still sat beside me, with such acceptance... I was truly blessed..." 

"Raphael is very loving, Michael. He wouldn't turn away from thee so quickly. He knows thou didn't mean to do such." 

"But... The fact that I did... It still pains me... He could've still turned away from me..." 

"But he didn't. Because he loves thee. Though, I am sure the events that transpired no doubt mentally fractured him. But, that alone wouldn't tear the two of thee apart so easily. We've all been together for thousands of years. We know each other, trust each other. Our bond together is very powerful." I assure him. "Besides, thou art not alone in making grave mistakes. Thou knows that. I've made two, as has't Raphael did. I'm sure Gabriel hath, though her's may be much different from ours. Thou art not alone, Michael..." 

"And I am truly glad I am not. Raphael confided such in a similar fashion yesterday. Ah... He was so sweet and loving... He and I-..." Michael seemed to cut himself off, causing me to tilt my head. He looks back at me, then looked away again. "Ah... Nothing..." he murmurs.

"Michael. We art compatriots. Why hide things from us now?" I say, lowly.

"I just... *Sigh* Thou're right. I shan't hide anything from thee. We've been together for countless years, I've never hid anything from thee then, I shan't now." he nodded. "He and I... Well... ... I need to spit it out... He and I mated."

"Did thee?" I see a slight shade of crimson upon his tan-orange face.

"Doth thou not rebuke me on this...?"

"Why would I? To tell thee the truth... I, too, did the same with him. It was when I awakened on that day, when we went on a walk. I love Raphael too, Michael. I love him with all my heart. Truthfully, I am not ashamed of what I did. I was so happy to feel as one with him... The pleasure that ensued... Ah, how he felt... The heated passion..." I sigh softy. "I-... I'm getting a little too carried away. Perhaps it is wrong to think such thoughts, to do such actions, with our own..." I put a hand to my face, feeling heated.

"Nay, Uriel... I say the same. I love him with all my heart as well. I cherish thou all, I wilt defend thee all with my life. I long for us to be happy, long for unity... But know now, Uriel..." he looks deep into my eyes, then draws closer to me. "I also love thee with all my heart... Forever and always...."

"M-Michael... I love thee too..." I whisper out, placing my hand upon the side of his face.

He finally tilts his head and his lips touch mine, softly, sweetly... I taste his beverage upon his lips, a sweet taste... But, I also taste something sweeter... I sigh in-between the kiss, leaning closer into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand caresses the side of my face as he deepens the kiss, moaning lowly into my mouth. Oh, how I love thee so, Michael... I am cherishing this moment between us... His hand leaves my face, both finding their way to my hips. In his arms... In his embrace, I feel safe, at ease...

Finally, I hear Nyx chuckle, causing us to break this kiss, feeling riled... Ah... Oh, dear... I forget we art in the company of Nyx... 

"How sweet of you boys." a response I was not expecting from her. "I think you may need some privacy. I don't want any demons to walk in on you two and give you an earful on who you should or shouldn't love... It isn't their business, but you know how some demons can be. Here." she leaves from behind the counter and goes over to the second door, unlocking it and opening it. "Go on, boys. Enjoy it deeply, now. And do tell me how it goes afterwards~" she winks. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to know about you angels' love life. Either afterwards or next time you visit. Didn't think you angels had a love life. I'd like to know how it is... But, a story or two for another time, hmm?"

She truly is a demon to respect and trust. I thank her for such understanding... To think that a demon accepts what we do, how we art so easily... It is more than just being lucky. Perhaps not all demons art as bad as I think them to be. Not all art the same, it seems. Nyx, certainly proving so. It seems I was correct in trusting her, but I had my doubts. We quickly stand and glide into the room, not waiting around to see if demons would truly step in. She, then, shut the door behind us. I hear the lock click.

"I'll let you two know when demons come in so you keep it down. Just so you two don't get shamed or get an earful from demons who can't accept same-gender love. And don't worry, I'll keep all this between us three. What happens here stays here, hmmm?"

"... Thank thee, Nyx..." I sigh out.

"No problem, boys."

Her footsteps fade, and finally... Privacy... I feel that these emotions art getting to be a bit out of hand, but... I do so love Michael and Raphael... Gabriel too... I want them to know how much I love them... I want to show them that I love them... I've always longed for unity and happiness, so much so in this darkened world. And it seems the only light I long for, what we long for, is still within ourselves. But, I gladly embrace it, when everything hath gotten so dark and dismal. I finally glide to the couch at the corner of the room, finally sitting down and relaxing. Michael finally follows, sitting next to me and leaning closer. At last, we can'st continue without worry... Turning to Michael, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips once again meet mine in a wonderful kiss, his hands once again finding their place upon my hips. I tilt my head, deepening it. I feel heat in me growing slowly. How wonderful this is... So sublime...

"Michael..." I breathe out, sighing in-between the kiss.

"Uriel... I love thee... I love thee so..." he finally falls upon me, pressing me down into the couch, looming over me...

I feel him start to rock against me, roughly yet carefully. In an unsure, erratic pace. Yet, it feels pleasing... A low moan escapes my lips as I tilt my head back, breaking the kiss and sighing deeply in pleasure. Michael's eyes continue to be on me, seemingly studying my figure. I finally feel him on top of me, his breath now ghosting upon my neck... So, so pleasing... I feel his warm tongue glide across my neck as he kisses it. I feel his teeth raze across my skin, gently. Then I finally feel him bite down upon me on a kiss. I know it was an accident on his part, as his teeth quickly retract. He never intends to hurt any of us... But, to me... It is a blissful pain.. Even though I feel blood trickle down my neck, I love the feeling... Yes... It feels so very pleasing... Oh, how I love the sting... I feel him quickly withdraw his lips seconds after his accident.

"Ah, I'm truly sorry, Uriel... I didn't mean to hurt thee... I'm just-... I'm not very experienced..." I hear him whisper out.

"Oh, if thou only understood how good that felt..." I sigh out, in pleasure. "I always love affection so rough... Especially thy's... I relish in thy strength..."

"As I relish in thy perfection..." his lips draw back to my neck, skimming across the wound before running his lips to my jaw.

Finally, his teeth raze across my skin, biting and then kissing it. How pleasing... This pain... No, it isn't painful... It's blissful... His lips finally draw up to mine, then pulled me into a deep kiss... Instead of his drink, I now taste my blood upon his lips... Indeed sweet, just as master says it is... Different from the first, he uses teeth in the kiss, biting down upon my lower lip, drawing blood. The kiss is still so wonderful and deep, tasting blood upon our lips... Ah, he just knows exactly what I want... Even though it was accidental, he now does it with intention, further pleasing me. Though, we both art not as... experienced, as Raphael is, our affection-showing is rather clumsy. But, I care not. If one loves another, both must show their love and desire, no matter their skill. Though, I find it hard to, I must say... I usually go along with whoever shows it. Raphael took charge, thus I followed suite to learn. I am well assuming Michael did the same. So now, for the two of us, we must put our past experience with Raphael to the test.  
I place my hands upon Michael's face, my tongue sliding into his mouth, causing him to moan into my mouth. He roughly grabs my hips, his rocking motion against me grows rougher as the kiss becomes hungry and passionate. I love him so... Oh, how I love Michael... I want to show him how much I love him... I sit up, only to press Michael down upon the couch, my hands running across Michael's figure. I moved myself in between his legs, pressing against him so wonderfully... My fingers finally traced down to his armored thighs, stroking them delicately. How strong he is... Truly a graceful figure... I feel my body ache and throb at his very sight... His armored legs raise up, hugging my waist as I pull my bodysuit down slightly, relieving myself of the tight feeling. Rather clumsily I will say, my hand makes its way to Michael's posterior, going under his skirt.

"Oh, how I love thee... I will show thee... how much I love thee..." I breathe out, in between the kiss, as I pull down upon his bodysuit. "And I wilt not hold back..."

"As I wish to relish in thy strength, Uriel..." he breathes out.

A slight smile tugs my lips as I thrust against Michael. ... Oh, such warmth... So, so heavenly... I hear Michael gasp, his arms upon my shoulders. I lean down to him, my lips skim across his neck as I leave soft kisses behind, nuzzling him gently. I feel Michael's hand caress the side of my face, his fingers entangled through my blonde bangs.

"Forgive me, Michael..." I whisper out. "Art thou alright...?" I look at him.

I see a slight smile upon Michael's face. "I... has't felt and endured much worse... Doth not underestimate me, Uriel..."

"Thou knows I care and love thee, Michael... I cherish thee so... My beloved compatriot..." I begin to thrust into him, my pace steady and easy, grunting lowly.

Deep moans began emitting from Michael as his arms lay upon my shoulders, his fingers began raking across the back of my armor and my wings. Ah, ah... He sounds... so wonderful... Through half-lidded eyes, I see a deep shade of crimson upon his beautiful tan-orange face as he stares back at me with deep, pure green eyes... So lovely... So very beautiful... My pace picks up, growing a bit rougher as my fingers rake into the material of the couch beside Michael, grunting a bit louder. The heat of this moment... The desire and want I feel for Michael... Nothing is better than this... The heated passion and sublime feeling... Nothing... is better...

"Ah, ah... U-Uriel... Uriel... Ah... Oh... Uriel..."

"Michael~... Thou feels so, so good... Th-the warmth inside thee... is so very heavenly..." I breathe out, slowly closing my eyes. My lips part as my tongue finally hangs out. "Mi-ah... Michael~..."

Yes, it is so much so... This feeling is very sublime... Oh... How I wish to be so deep in him... Yes... Yes, such a thought... I desire it so... Before Michael could respond back to me, I gradually picked up the pace, thrusting so mercilessly and roughly in him... Such blinding euphoria... Oh, oh god... I hear Michael moan loudly in delight, almost howling in ecstasy. Oh, how beautiful... He sounds so very perfect... Hearing him makes me continue this rough and merciless pace, grunting loudly. Even I cannot keep my voice down in pleasure... It's too good... Nyx hasn't come in yet, so there must be no demons... No... Why should I care what demons think? Why should I care if demons hear us? I never cared about those lowly cretins, why should I start now? I want us to enjoy this moment... This moment of us being together... Feeling as one... This feeling of unity and ecstasy... This beautiful mix...

"Uri-Uriel... Uriel...! Ah, ah... Oh... Uriel...! Don't-... Don't stop...!" 

"With... pleasure... Michael... I told thee... I wilt not... hold back..." I pant out. "... Ah... Ah... F-fantastic... So... So blissful... S-such ecstasy... Ah... Oh... Mi-... Michaellll~!" 

I feel Michael's fingers rake deeper into the back of armor, raking into my wings... Ah, his strength... He exudes it so beautifully, so gracefully... I am in awe of his stature... In awe of his power... I will proudly wear whatever scars he inflicts unto my figure... In remembrance of this blissful moment... How I yearned to experience his strength for myself... Yes... Another time, I want him to be so rough to me... I want him to love me in such a merciless way... To inflict pain upon me... Yes... I long for that moment to come...

For now... It is my turn... to show my strength and dominance...

Such thoughts make me place my hand upon the side of Michael's face and devour his lips, hungrily. Nothing but want and selfish desire clouds my thoughts as slide my tongue into his mouth, moaning deeply. Such thoughts would be forbidden... But this is a world where the forbidden has't become an acceptance, a commonality. Recalling my master's words, perhaps not exactly... Mating with another is common, accepted... Even demons here do such... Even some demons lust another, such is evident in vulgar words... If such is accepted, then perhaps continuing upholding our once holy laws would be useless...

Perhaps that is why I mate with my own and feel no remorse nor shame... Feeling pure pleasure and ecstasy from it all...

But, unlike the vile beasts... Those I mate with... I cherish with all my heart, I wish to feel as one with... To feel so close... To love them forever and always... I don't mate only for it's pleasure, mate with some demon I don't know. I would never stoop so low, and demons won't easily make me... But... Why must I think about demons now...? I now begin to dismiss such and tilt my head, continuing the passionate kiss (as my thoughts almost stopped my pace and this passion...).

I hear Michael moan deeply, kissing back with the same hunger. Yes... Show me thy strength, Michael... After so long, we break the kiss, a link of our saliva connected upon our tongues. The beautiful shade of crimson upon Michael's face... How deep and beautiful his eyes art... I love it all...

"... Michael~..." I breathe out, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Ah... Ah... Hahh... Uriel..." I feel him move down upon my thrusts, moaning loudly, howling with ecstasy. "Oh... oh, god... Oh, ohh god...!!"

"Mi... Michael... Ah... I'm... I'm close..." I grunt out, my body starting to feel tense.

"Go... Ah... Ah... On... U-Uriel..." he pants out.

My eyes close tightly as I feel my body give out at last. "Mi~chael...!!" I cry out, throwing my head back as I fill him so... so full...!

"Ahh...!! Uri~ellll...!" he howls out... Ah, his voice... So... So perfect...!!

I feel his nails dig so deeply into my wings, raking down and down...! God, yes...!! Such fantastic, blissful pain...! The wounds he tears into me...! So beautiful, so sublime...!! A wide grin creases my lips as I feel blood continuously trickle down my wings and feathers, shedding so much blood... G-god, YES... My fingers rake and tear into the material of the couch between him in this crimson, bloody ecstasy... Finally, I collapse next to Michael, finally giving out.

I feel Michael's arm around me as he pulls me closer to him. Resting my head against his chest, I finally smile tiredly...

I cherish this all...

\- - - - - - - 

Even now... Even this broken world... We can'st still stand together...

And though these emotions and feelings has't become more intense and prevalent in me... I no longer care...

I just want to stand beside my compatriots... Forever and always...

I want to cherish this warmth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little head-cannon, Uriel can be rather sadistic when it comes to rough love-making, extremely sadistic when the moment is extremely heated and passionate. Just my thought.


End file.
